Legendaries Need Love, Too!
by TheDragonLover
Summary: A bunch of random poetry/stories that I've made for the Legendaries, maybe even some LegendaryxPokemon or LegendaryxHuman. Suggestions are closed for now, I have enough on queue as it is. Last Update: old and scrapped stories.
1. DeoxysMewtwo, Stars

I've decided to do some poetry, and if you want, you can suggest or request some Legendary pairings! This one is a free-form Deoxys/Mewtwo poem, something kinda short and sweet I wanted to try. Hope ya like it!

* * *

**Stars**

Stars….

My life seems to be full of them.

Stars – where I made my home on a lonely piece of rock for so long.  
Stars – falling from their grasps like a teardrop to the Earth.  
Stars – where my gaze goes to whenever I need guidance.

I was alone, though.

Pokemon that I was, I did not fit in on this planet.

Even after I was christened a Legendary, I was lonely here.

Nothing could describe how alienated I felt.

_Ha,_ alien.  
That's what I was.  
A stranger.  
An outsider.  
A _freak._

But, then again, so were you.

I know your story because they talk about it so often.  
Like a cruel reminder of your past mistakes.  
You….

Created by humans as a clone of Mew.  
You've since strived to differentiate yourself from the pink feline.  
You're still not trusted by the others.  
They think that you weren't meant to be counted as a Legendary.

I say differently, though.

For one who is cast out from the others, you stand up for yourself.  
Nobody can tell you otherwise, for _your _way is the _right_ way in your eyes.  
How anybody can see differently isn't clear to you.

I wish I was as determined and confident as you are.

But, _you_ came to _me_ that night.

Under the stars….

You sought for advice, under _my stars._

Normally, that would make me angry.

But….  
Not tonight.  
I could let it slide….  
Just this once.

You seemed contemplative, as if meditating on some important matter.  
A life-and-death matter, or something.  
I mean, it _had_ to be if it made you look like that.

Either that, or it had to something to do with Mew, being a 'death' matter in that case.

And, I was right, in a way.

So, as we gazed up at the stars – _my stars_ – you were silent for the longest time.  
You've always been this quiet, but now it irked me.  
After all, it wasn't that nice, calm, serene quiet.  
In fact, it seemed kind of angry, to me.

Like a supernova.  
An imploding star.  
A **black hole.**

I sat there, silent.  
Expecting the world to explode when you lost your temper.  
Expecting to be hit with a wave of Psychic power.  
Expecting to hear Mew's whines and moans in the distance.  
Expecting…_anything_ but what actually happened.

You turned to me – under _my stars_ – with that look in your eyes.

I nearly fell over in shock at what I saw.

Those dark, obsidian eyes that always held such hatred and loathing –  
Those pitch-black vacuums that seem to suck the life out of everything they land on –  
Those nearly deadly glaring mysterious orbs filled with sinister thoughts –

They looked…troubled.

Mewtwo?  
The ultimate man-made Pokemon?  
The clone of the magnificent Mew?_  
Troubled?_

That made _me_ worry.

Me.  
Voyager of the stars.  
Stranger of the world.  
Alien to everyone._  
Worried._

The end of the universe as we know it must be close.

But, staring into those eyes, I saw things I've never seen before.  
And yet, I've seen things that have always been there.  
Kind of confusing, in a way.

Your eyes….

They look just like the night sky.

A black canvas with specks of light, like lighthouse beacons on a stormy night.

Like….

_My stars._

It's amazing what can be said without words between two Pokemon.  
How silence can be all you need to say.  
Besides, I don't have a mouth to say it with, anyways.

I can't say how I think you are powerful –  
How I think you are beyond intelligent –  
How I think that nothing could ever stop you –  
Or how I admire you for your rashness, your courage.

No.

I can't.

But I can sit here, under the stars, and just watch.  
Silent.  
Listening.  
Open.

Under the stars.  
Beside the fallen star.  
Looking into the stars in your eyes.

Yes, stars….

My life seems to be full of them.


	2. KyogreGroudon, Love Like the Sea

Alright, this is a request from pikachuhunter1 that I was glad to comply with; you can't refuse the classics! After all, counterparts are normally thought of as being the best pairings – opposites attract, as SilverUmbra pointed out. So, without further ado, here is a rhyming poem for Groudon/Kyogre, in Kyogre's point-of-view!

(Note: In this poem, Kyogre is a boy and Groudon is a girl, just to spice things up a bit.)

* * *

_Love like the Sea_

Much to my surprise,  
I find you by my sea  
And I can't believe my eyes  
When your own are teary.

Somehow I find that this  
Makes me worry so.  
I think in the stillness,  
'I can't just turn and go.'

So, I heave a great big sigh  
And float beside you on the sand,  
Still wondering to myself, "Why  
Do I have to give you a hand?"

Well, actually,  
I don't have hands….

Err…yeah. Anyways….

You don't even turn your gaze on  
Me, instead just staring at the sun,  
And that didn't seem like Groudon.  
I wonder – can this be the same one?

Before I can tell you that,  
You say something unexpected:  
"Before you go and rat  
On me, the Orb is protected."

"I wasn't gonna do _that,_" I tell  
You while you sulk so sour,  
"The water's starting to swell,  
And for you to be out at this hour…."

"You don't need to baby me,"  
You scowl and you sneer,  
And it starts to make me angry  
And wonder what I'm doing here.

"Well, _fine,_" I shout so callous,  
Getting up with a upset huff,  
"I don't need to take your abuse, (1)  
I've had just about enough!"

Before I get up to hover above  
The sand and get away,  
You try to grab but instead shove  
And shout, "No, wait, please stay!"

I look at you angrily, about  
To tell you that I'm leaving,  
But before I can yell or shout,  
I notice what you're feeling.

Your eyes are filled with worry,  
And your claws are flexing, tense,  
I can feel your (haha, hot!) breath on my flipper, in a flurry,  
And I can't believe I've been so dense.

"Do you," I start hesitantly, hoping  
You wouldn't see it as a bad measure,  
"Like someone?" I'm coping  
With the evident feeling of displeasure.

When your face glows brighter  
Then the lava at your home,  
I feel my jaw muscles are tighter  
And I wish I had never come. (1)

You look down and mumble, "Maybe,"  
And you look rather self-conscious,  
And you rub your foot into the sand  
As if it would break the silence between us.

"…Oh," I say lamely, and  
Then mentally slap my face.  
"With the situation at hand,  
That's the lamest thing to say, in this case!"

"…Don't you wonder who it is," you ask,  
Incredulous at my short reply,  
And you squint your eyes at my mask  
And inquire why don't I?

My throat has a lump that declines  
To let me explain,  
But I try to gulp it down in time  
To answer you, putting away the pain.

"I…I probably don't want to know,"  
And then my head droops down,  
For I spoke the truth, and it goes to show  
That it's harder to fake a smile than frown.

"W-why is that," you stutter, and it  
Makes me feel a bit crestfallen –  
Whoever it is, I have to hand it  
To them – they know how to win 'em. (1)

I just shake my head, for I can't say  
That it breaks my heart to see  
You happy every single day  
With someone other than me.

"What if I told you," you smile bitterly,  
"That the Pokemon that I love….  
He's strong, he's brave, and I do believe (1)  
He's a gift sent from above?"

"I would say 'good for you'," I grumble,  
And realize I've said too much –  
With all of my moping and unhappy mumbles,  
She'd figure it out as such.

"But, wait!" You say again, and I  
Wish that you'd stop pleading.  
But, with that look in your eyes,  
I knew I wasn't soon leaving.

"He's very handsome," you state so certain,  
As if that'd make me feel any better.  
"And he's always there, even when I'm a burden,  
Through good and stormy weather."

"Hmm…." I think long and hard about this one,  
For it puzzles me to death.  
I think, "Perhaps Heatran, but why would Groudon  
Like him? He looks like he's on Meth!"

"Is it…Ho-oh?" You shake your  
Head, and I groan with annoyance –  
You know I never like a bore,  
And, right now, you weren't being a joyance!

"Erm…Palkia? You _have_ been  
Getting closer to him," I point out.  
But, you shake your head with a grin,  
And I frown and begin to pout.

"Then who the hell is it?!" My  
Impatience won the battle, alas,  
As it normally does with you, and I  
Am sorry to say that it makes me an ass.

Then, you laugh, and I immediately calm  
At the soothing sound, like rolling thunder.  
It wasn't until you move back a bit that it dawns (1)  
On me that the tide threatens to put us under.

We both retreat to the drier sand, and next  
I turn my bulky body to you and request,  
"So, who is it?" I sound very perplexed.  
I admit I'm more impatient than the rest.

"Oh, you stupid oversized Mantine," you  
Laugh at me and give me a swat on the head.  
You seem so laid-back, as you always do,  
And your kind and sympathetic smile makes my face glow red. (2)

You drift closer to me like a Hoppip  
On the wind, flowing with the wind to touch my skin.  
With you being so close, I feel my heart skip  
A beat, and I know if we argue, I will never win.

"It's you…."

"…Wait." I blink, confused as hell,  
And I shake my head to clear my mind of desires.  
I don't think I heard you that well,  
My mind must want to think like a liar.

Damn treacherous mind….

"Kyogre…."

"Okay, I _wasn't_ imagining that," my eyes widen  
And I swear that the world has stopped spinning.  
For, only then, would I ever imagine  
You say something so…_thrilling._

But, you just _did,_ and I feel  
Hope well inside my soul.  
I hope that this is all real,  
And it isn't any cock-and-bull.

"I love you," you continue, intriguing  
Me – despite you had said the most wonderful thing – (2)  
Into looking up into your sunny eyes, unbelieving, (1)  
And yet so surprised and happy that I could sing!

Then, you bend down and rest your chin  
On my back, and eventually I raised my flipper. (2)  
My face is nearly overwhelm with a grin  
As I lay it gently on you hip –

Err….

At least, I _thought_ it was your hip….

I feel your bark a Fire Blast  
As I give a startled yelp,  
And I dive into the ocean _really_ fast  
As I hear you yell: (1)

"You _perv!_"

I can't help but laugh at that.

You know, you were always so much fun to make angry.

Unlike Rayquaza.

(Shivers)

* * *

(1) It almost rhymes, right?

(2) That was too long…. (cries)

Alright, so far the suggestions (excluding ones already done) are:

Lugia/Latios (Dalsson and Co.)  
Lucario/Mewtwo (Dalsson and Co.)  
Shaymin (Sky Forme)/Anything (Dalsson and Co.)  
Darkrai/Arceus (Dalsson and Co.)  
Darkrai/Deoxys (Shiny Hunter)  
Giratina/Latias (Shiny Hunter)  
Groudon/Kyogre (pikachuhunter1)  
Ho-oh/Lugia (SilverUmbra)  
Articuno/Moltres (Felix the Eeveetrainer)  
Giratina/Latios (_me_)  
Darkrai/Mew (_me_)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (_me_)

Also, we have Giratina/Latias and Darkrai/Deoxys. Both were suggested by Shiny Hunter (GREAT author, it's so awesome and amazing that I was reviewed by her!), and they will certainly be a challenge! I can't wait to start on them! (starts to type furiously)

Lugia: (glares) Hey, I think you forgot something!

Oh…oh, yeah. (chuckles nervously) Another suggestion from SilverUmbra was Lugia/Ho-oh, before I forget (HOW DARE I FORGET SU?! ARGH!!). There, happy now, you over-sized pigeon? (crosses arms and pouts)

Lugia: (is smug) Yes. Yes, I am.

Phooie.


	3. Girls ArticunoMoltres, I Can't

Argh, I took too long to update the last one, so I'm gonna be kinda quick with this one. Actually, I had trouble with this one anyways, but only because it was different than my normal trend. You see, 'Felix the Eeveetrainer' requested an Articuno/Moltres poem where they both were girls. Now, if _you_ have a problem with that, then don't cry to me, because I don't care. Personally, I thought it was fun, although the 'girl/girl' factor doesn't really show too much in this free-form poem. I tried, though, and doesn't that count for something?

Eh, I shouldn't make excuses. Just go ahead and flame me, seriously. (hides under couch with pillow-armor)

* * *

_I Can't_

I wanted to give you that hug, dammit.

But I can't.

I wanted to just _do it._ To get it out of the way.

But I _can't_.

It still irks me.

As I eat, (I bite my tongue a lot, ouch….)  
As I fly, (I crash into trees and mountains often, you know)  
As I dream, (I will wake up in a, haha, _cold_ sweat)  
And as I'm talking to you. (It's really distracting)

I've tried it once. We both did.

But…it didn't end out as planned.

It ended up _bad._

While you nursed your frost-bitten wings, I had to cool third-degree burns.

Not fun.

And, you know, it shouldn't bother me so much. I'm a Legendary, I should be able to move on from such petty things as _affection_ or any _show_ of it.

But…

I can hug Zapdos, (perhaps ignoring the sparks)  
I can hug Lugia, (although she's normally wet)  
I can hug Ho-oh, (I really shouldn't boost his ego, though)  
Hell, I could even hug _Darkrai,_ if I wanted to! (I don't, though; he's _creepy!_)

But not you.

Damn!

It just _had_ to be you.

I mean, the _other_ Fire-Types aren't as bad as you!

Entei doesn't hurt me, (at least, not burn, 'cause he has spikes)  
Ho-oh doesn't hurt me, (although I can't look at him for too long, too much light)  
And Heatran doesn't even make me flinch! (In physical pain – I've never really liked that ugly toad)

But, no.

_You…._

Of course, I should have expected that from someone who wears _fire_ on their wings.

Dammit, why'd you have to go and have _that?_ You don't see _me_ picking stray icicles off of my _head_ or anything, and Zapdos is just…spiky!

_Why, _Moltres?

Dammit, girl…you get me so mad at times.

It's funny, actually, that you always seem to 'steam my broccoli', as Mew would put it. After all, Fire and Ice normally clash, right? They say that the world will end in either/or, so what do you think?

_I_ think it will end with both, because I'll _still_ be trying to give you that damnable hug!

Argh, Arceus help me….

And, you just _had_ to ask me that question, one day. I still think it's retarded, really.

"Do you _really_ want to hug me _that much?_"

How many times do I have to say this?

I _want_ to, (said it several times before)  
I _wish_ to, (maybe Jirachi could help!)  
I _plead_ to, (Arceus, please!)  
But dammit, I _can't!_ (Grr, I bet Mew's laughing at me right now….)

It's turned into a sort of obsession now.

And the one thing I want most in the world, of course, I can't have it! Ah, such is irony.

That's Arceus. (Damn God, making me Ice-Type and you Fire-Type….)  
That's Mew. (Dammit, that little pink rat's got our DNA! Doesn't he have problems, too?)  
That's _life._ (Sucks, doesn't it? I know _mine_ does.)

But, I will promise you this:

One day, I will find a way around this predicament.

I will give you that hug.

Right now, though….

I just….

Can't.

* * *

Okay, all who thought that wasn't one of my best works – or just plain sucked – raise your hands. (Looks at own hand raised) Well, whatever the case, I had fun with Articuno cursing everything to death and the little side-notes she put in parenthesis. So, the pairings right now are:

(Dalsson and Co.) Lugia/Latios (of course, I suggested it first, you dolt!)  
(Dalsson and Co.) Lucario/Mewtwo (you just HAD to do that, didn't you? Oh, well…I'll try.)  
(Shiny Hunter) Darkrai/Deoxys (Hmm, strange combination. I will try it, don't worry!)  
(Shiny Hunter) Giratina/Latias (Ha, I've read your twoshot, and it's really inspiring!)  
(SilverUmbra) Ho-oh/Lugia (Now I HAVE to do it, because YOU suggested it! Must…write…now….)  
(_me_) Giratina/Latios (So many people have Giratina as a boy, but what if it was a girl?)  
(_me_) Darkrai/Mew (I had this idea while trying to scare puppies – it didn't work, and then this popped into my mind!)  
(_me_) Cresselia/Rayquaza (Because I just wanna, got a problem with that?!)  
(Dalsson and Co.) Shaymin (Sky Forme)/Anything (I hate you, I can't think of anything! Suggestions, anyone?)  
(Dalsson and Co.) Darkrai/Arceus (Interesting, I'll have to write Arceus as a girl, since I know about your homophobia)

Hmm, I wonder which one I should start on now. And, I would _love_ more suggestions! So, sayonara! (how do you spell that? Is that right?)


	4. DarkraiArceus, Behind Blue Eyes

**This is a Darkrai/Arceus poem I decided to do after thinking of a song by The Who's, called '**_**Behind Blue Eyes**_**', and even though Arceus doesn't have blue eyes (I think they're green, actually) I still think it fits. So, umm, here's a song-inspired poem dedicated to Darkrai/Arceus, in a different format then I usually do!**

**(Note: I have tried something different and actually made Arceus the girl in this one, since I see it normally as a guy, but only because I'm saving Girl Darkrai for another pairing. Now, carry on reading!)**

* * *

_Behind Blue Eyes_

**Behind blue eyes….**

**I can see right through them, however cloudy.****  
One would think the God of all Pokemon would be emotionless or indifferent.  
But, not you.**

**I see sadness in your posture – with the way your head hangs down slightly.  
I notice loneliness in your expression – with the way you trail your eyes up to look at me.  
I hear regret in your voice – with the way you almost whisper my name in surprise.**

**It hurts me.**

* * *

_Behind blue eyes…._

_I can spy something wavering in your only visible eye.  
One would think the Legendary of nightmares would be uncaring or at least spiteful.  
But, not you._

_I see sympathy in your posture – with the way your arms slip down to hang by your sides.  
I notice helplessness in your expression – with the way you look at me and I can imagine your frown.  
I hear understanding in your voice – with the way you mutter my name in response to yours._

_It surprises me._

* * *

**Behind blue eyes….**

**I can see that you are in pain, for you are not acting like yourself.  
One would think the God of all Pokemon to proud to admit their weaknesses or at least be stubborn.  
But, not you.**

**I examine your attitude of your job – of how the job you have is unfair and impossible to handle well.  
I feel your solitude of your home – of how the cold walls that hold you are not proper company.  
I listen to your story of your sadness – of how you cannot stand being alone all of the time.**

**It surprises me.**

* * *

_Behind blue eyes…._

_I can filter through your faint façade of indifference, something you can't even control.  
One would think that the Legendary of nightmares wouldn't look as if they were shriveled into a fake shell.  
But, not you._

_I watch you listen of your own desire – of how you yearn to see if I am truly in the same boat as you.  
I sense the compassion of your soul – of how it is something that is hidden from others, a treasure beneath a deep sea.  
I note the silence of your nature – of how it is so quiet, and yet it seems so loud to me._

_It hurts me._

* * *

**To think that….**

* * *

…_We share so much in common._

* * *

**How could we not have noticed it?**

* * *

_Could we not see beyond the surface?_

* * *

**Perhaps we should pay attention….**

* * *

…_Not to what we are saying…._

* * *

…**But to what we aren't saying.**

* * *

_We should listen to…._

* * *

…**The words that come from….**

* * *

…_**Behind blue eyes.**_

* * *

**Yeah, short, sweet, and to the point. I may have over done it here, but oh well! It was still fun! So, what do you think of that strange and awful format? Exactly as I just explained it? Haha, probably, but it would be nice if you reviewed and gave me feedback, anyways! I love you all, and I love any suggestions you give for either the format or the pairings! Toodles!**

**Oh, yeah, and here's the pairings that are left as of now:**

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios  
Lucario/Mewtwo (**Betrayalshipping**)  
Shaymin (Sky Forme)/Anything

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**)  
Giratina/Latias  
Darkrai/Suicune  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**)  
Mew/Celebi (**#51shipping**)  
Deoxys/Rayquaza (**Ozoneshipping**)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**)  
Manaphy/Shaymin  
Mew/Azelf  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**)  
Heatran/Regigigas  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**)  
Mesprit/Shaymin

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**)

Glory For Sleep  
Dialga/Suicune (**TimeStreamshipping**)

_me_  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**)  
Darkrai/Mew – _'Cute'_  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars'_  
Latias/Gallade  
Darkrai/Latias (**SoulReapershipping**)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening'_  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**)  
Registeel/Regirock (**RustyBouldershipping**)

**(sweatdrops) Damn, that's a lot! I need to start working on them…. (faints from sheer awe of how much work there is to be done)**

**Darkra: Err, DL? Get up. Work. (gives her a nightmare to wake her up)**

**(screams) Noooo, I don't wanna wear a dress! No, no, you can't make – wha? (wakes up) Erm…Darkrai? Where'd he go? Bastard…anyways, umm, I hope you enjoyed this, and don't be afraid to give me more ideas! (Although I should be afraid)**

* * *

DL ('Dragon Lover')


	5. RegirockRegice, Always There For Me

Regirock/Regice, or **IcyRockshipping** as I call it, is something that I like to write better than Regice/Registeel for some reason, although I like to read it a lot. It might be because I see Regice as more of a girl than anything, but maybe it's because I don't want to see it as a bumbling idiot – which I will if I make it a boy, because of SilverUmbra. That's actually one of the reasons I see Registeel as a girl instead of a boy, because of her writing, and although I love to read it all, personally, I'd rather write them differently. It's just my thing, I guess.

Regice seems a bit eccentric to me, maybe even a little naïve and childish like Mew can be, but she always looks up to the other Regis – and her leader – with a strange and wise outlook on the world. She isn't fit for battling, as she's constantly told by the other two of her trio, but she will try anything to live up to their expectations and doesn't say when she's in pain, sometimes being kind of rash in terms of forgetting about her pain for them.

Regirock, now, is kind of like those loners you see on television as the reluctant friend of the main character, but he's definitely not angsty like Sasuke on 'Naruto' – he doesn't give sarcastic comments to anyone unless he knows them well, such as Registeel with her craziness and Regice with her silliness, and he is always giving the two wise advice that only the Ice-Type takes seriously. And yes, I wanted to give you guys a look on their personalities, and while I'm at it, I should give you Registeel's! (No, not Regigigas, I leave that for a later time)

Registeel is a sort of stuck-up, crazy big sister to Regice and a rash, stubborn little sister to Regirock. She likes to make fun of them because she's bored and has nothing else to do, but when she's busy doing jobs that Regigigas tells them to do she acts as a stern leader to the other two and is the one who keeps everything together. She says that without her the team would fall into chaos, and yet with how she criticizes Regirock and ridicules Regice, it's a wonder they haven't tried to kill her yet.

So, here's to the Regis! Toodles!

(Note: Regirock is a boy while Regice is a girl, and I am making the Dogs a bit of OOC for me)

* * *

_Always There For Me_

You're so strong, you're like my foundation.

I may be made unmeltable – heehee, is that even a word? – ice, but you are some of the hardest rocks possible.

You are second only to Registeel in hardness, and yet…you're so soft.

Now, that doesn't make sense, but it does to me. And you wanna know why?

Do you remember when I was being picked on by Raikou and Entei?

They kept laughing and poking and taunting me about my body.

"Is it really invincible," they kept asking as the older of the two shot a Flamethrower at me, and although I can't be melted, it hurt a lot, and I would have cried if I had eyes to tear from.

"Regirock!" I called your name, but they just laughed and shook their heads, telling me you wouldn't come. I was too much of a weakling for you, or Registeel, to care. Even Regigigas should have turned his shoulder on me, except that he couldn't allow me to get hurt.

As they kept throwing things at me and Entei fired more Fire attacks while Raikou did his own specialty, I fell forward on the ground and tried to cover myself with my arms, even though I knew that it was useless. I thought that I was going to get picked on until they got bored, but then I heard a giant _thud_ that made me struggle to get up, the silence scaring me.

I brightened considerably and the sunny dots on my face glowed warmly – heehee, ironic! – at the sight of you standing in front of me protectively, arms stretched out as far as they could.

"Leave her alone," you growled with your beeps and whirs, and I felt as if I wanted to shiver in fright and happiness at the same time – you sounded so _serious._ Of course, you always were – you big worrywart! – but this time, it wasn't about something silly.

It was about my safety you were concerned.

You know, you shouldn't have been so frightened about me – I mean, I wouldn't melt or anything! – but, you stood there and glared them down with all seven of your angry orange dots while you got an AncientPower ready – really! I never imagined you would attack another Legendary! – but, then again, I didn't think that Entei and Raikou were that mean….

They backed off after a while of you guys being in a staring contest – heehee, like they could ever win! You can't blink! – and after they ran off, you turned to me and asked delicately, "Are you alright?"

I giggled a bit, although I was still a bit frightened by the two Dogs – where was Suicune to straighten them out when you needed her? – and told you, "I can't melt, silly!" I even gave you a playful slap on your shoulder, but when you looked at me seriously with that deadpan face – not like you could smile, _anyways_ – I immediately sobered and nodded as best as I could without a neck. I swear, if you had had a mouth, you would have smiled at me, and you patted me on the back and said, "Don't worry about those two – I'll be there for you."

"You rhymed!"

As I laughed and you sighed, I knew that you meant your words – they had come from your heart, hadn't they? – and you wouldn't let me down.

Well, guess what, Rocky? Heehee, I know how much you hate that nickname, but I love it – I mean, I'm Icy and Registeel is Steel, so it's not like it's out of the blue – and it's funny whenever you make faces at me – well, you try, anyways – when I call you it.

Anyways, you know what, Rocky? You've kept that promise since – I mean, I kinda thought you would forget in a hundred years, but it's been about twenty-thousand and you're still upholding it! – and I haven't been picked on for a while, not even by Steel! You're doing a really good job, even Arceus says so – sorry, I kinda went and talked to him about it…you don't mind, though, do you? – and Regigigas says that he's going to give you some kind of reward – heehee, I wonder what it could be? I'm so excited! – for your actions.

Steel says that it's probably a year where he doesn't have to do any trio work or anything, but…I…hope that isn't it. I mean, I want you to be rewarded – I mean, you're so nice and always helping us when you don't need to and all! – but I would like to hang out with you so that you enjoy it.

…That probably doesn't make much sense, but I want to be there watching you enjoy yourself – heehee, like, you know, a party or something! We can invite some of the other Legendaries! – and be able to share it with me – aww, that sounds so selfish – instead of you helping me all the time. Like, I want you to be able to relax around me instead of sighing and asking, "What do you need?"

I don't want to be a burden.

That's the _last_ thing from my mind.

Rocky, I love you, and I want you to know that I'm going to try to take care of myself from now on – not that I don't appreciate your help! I love it oh, so much, and it makes me feel good for some reason when you're worried about me – so that you don't have to. I don't want to trouble you or weigh you down – in fact, _I_ want to help _you!_

That is, if you'll let me.

Steel says that you like to 'help a lumbering, naïve little twit all day'….

Hey, Rocky? What's a 'twit'?

* * *

Heh, yeah, I just had to end it strangely, but that's Regice for you! I really like her, she seems like such a wonderful character! I think I'm going make another story based on the Regis or something, like SilverUmbra did with her story 'Where Her Plan Went Wrong', except of course it's different than hers because Regice is a girl!

There's a hurricane right now where I'm at and the tornado alert's up, so umm I don't want to get caught sitting on my butt and typing when a tornado or something touches down! So, umm, toodles!

Registeel: (beeps) I think you forgot something, idiot.

…Hm? Oh, yeah! (sweatdrops and chuckles nervously) I did forget to put down the current collection of pairings I now have to do! I decided I would also keep the ones I've already down but add what the poem's titled that it's in (cuz I'm lazy!). Well, (slaps list down) here ya go! (walks off)

* * *

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios  
Lucario/Mewtwo (**Betrayalshipping**)  
Shaymin (Sky Forme)/Anything  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _'Behind Blue Eyes'_  
Latios/Scyther

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**)  
Giratina/Latias  
Darkrai/Suicune  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**)  
Mew/Celebi (**#51shipping**)  
Deoxys/Rayquaza (**Ozoneshipping**)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**)  
Manaphy/Shaymin  
Mew/Azelf  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**)  
Heatran/Regigigas  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) _'Love Like the Sea'_  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**)  
Mesprit/Shaymin

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**)

Glory For Sleep  
Dialga/Suicune (**TimeStreamshipping**)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_  
Female Rayquaza/Lance  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia

_me_  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**)  
Darkrai/Mew – _'Cute'_  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars'_  
Latias/Gallade  
Darkrai/Latias (**SoulReapershipping**)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_  
Registeel/Regirock (**RustyBouldershipping**)  
Registeel/Regigigas (**RegigiSteelshipping**)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**)

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
DL ('Dragon Lover')


	6. DarkraiMew, Cute

So, this is a Darkrai/Mew poem I had an idea for while changing the puppies at my dad's (tedious job, if you ask me) – I was trying to put newspaper so they wouldn't be sleeping in their own poop (haha, I'm so immature) when they kept running in and pushing it around, ruining my perfection at my job. Well, I picked one up, put my face up to it, and tried to imitate a Godzilla roar! I was all like, "RAWR!!" and I was like a dragon on its period or something!

…He licked my nose. (laughs)

But, anyways, I just couldn't scare them no matter what I did (barking like a big dog didn't work, and neither did pushing them so hard that they skidded across the wood floor), and finally I glared at them and muttered, "You know, you guys are lucky you're so cute." And then it clicked. Ding! Idea alert! That light-bulb went up, and I tried hard not to abandon the job right then and there to get to typing it!

Hmm, now how about some rhyming fun or something? Like, how 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe rhymes the entire way through, like…a story-poem? (nods) I will do that now, and you can't stop me! (laughs maniacally and runs)

…Or _can_ you?

By the way, the hurricane's basically gone (and no more tornadoes), but my school board is made up of retards and they want us to stay home tomorrow, too. Oh, well! More time to write! (smiles)

(Note: Darkrai is male and Mew is female, just to let you know)

* * *

_Cute_

You flew over to my island today, but I distinctly told you to 'go _away_'.  
But, since when have you listened to me? And so you sat down alongside with glee.

I told you to 'buzz off, brat', but you just shook your head at that.

"No," you said, "I want to stay! It really is such a lovely day!  
And I want to spend it all with you! You always hide in solitude!"

And so I sighed and responded, "Well, I do that to escape outside's Hell."

You laughed lightly, like a cheerful wind chime, and you said, "That's Giratina's home, not mine!  
And, really, would it kill you, Darkrai? I'm really only just passing by."

So I pondered, and pondered, thought, and thought, and I reluctantly agreed (a lot).

"One little day won't hurt," I decided, but when you cheered, I wondered where my fate resided?

I could always ask Uxie, for he knows a lot, but I've heard that he and Mesprit constantly fought.  
Wanting to escape chaos for the time being, I chose to stay on my island retreat(ing?).

You smiled at me, with your pink fuzzy head, and you asked, "So, what shall we do instead?"

You cocked your head to the side, and that grin on your face was so wide.  
Your tail twirled and uncurled like a spring, and my eyes watched such a curious thing.

_Mewtwo's tail stays still,_ I noted confused, but to waste my time thinking I quickly refused.  
So you were still waiting for my response to that query, and thinking about it all made me feel quite weary.

"Do you like to relax, every once in a while?" If you said yes, I would hug you and smile. (Maybe)  
"Well…." You thought it over, my sanity in danger, and I didn't know what to expect from such a strange…stranger.  
"I guess so." You nodded with a small grin, and I felt this world (might) be nicer to live in.

We laid down on the grass, not really conversing, but just looked at clouds as they go forward, then reversing.

"Rayquaza must be troubled," you spoke to my surprise, and then turned to look at me with those deep sapphire eyes.

"Why do you say that," I murmured in doubt, because of the green dragon's powers I don't think he'd pout.

"Well," you said so confidently, "normally, his ability is active around Legendaries to stop climate changes entirely."  
You looked back up and pointed at a cloud changing, "With all of this action, Kyogre and Groudon must be raging…."  
"Again?" I sighed and disappointedly shook my head, "With all of those two's mistakes, they should be _dead_."  
"Well, that's why Rayquaza's there," you exclaimed happily, "and he's doing his job right, if at least adaptively."

"Sure," I tried to sound interested, but failed, and I guess you noticed because you looked at me, train-of-thought derailed.

"Are you okay, Darkrai?" You sounded so concerned, and that tone in your voice made my stomach churn.  
"Y-yeah," for some reason, I hesitated before I stuttered, and I was thoroughly confused when, in my stomach, butterflies fluttered.

"Come on," you inched closer, dropping our previous chat, "I know something's wrong. Where's the normally sarcastic and witty Darkrai at?"  
"He's…on vacation." I mentally slapped my forehead at that lame excuse, because whenever Mew was in trouble, it was the story she would use!  
You giggled, and I felt my face ablaze, and it was all I could do without succumbing to the red to turn away my face.

_Why am I blushing,_ I wondered with a frown, but then suddenly you overwhelmed my vision with your curious face, upside-down.  
"_Gah!_" I jumped up into a float, panting with fright, and you pointed at me as you dissolved into giggles, shouting, "What a sight!  
I never knew that Darkrai got scared!" And with that, I snapped. I shouted, "Why did you come here, anyways?! Without you, I could have napped!"

You stopped laughing and looked up at me, wide eyes stunning, and it took me a moment for my anger to catch up (even when it was already running).  
I growled and crossed my arms, knowing I'd have to pound it in, for your thick skull was so hard to crack and you had really, _really_ tough skin.

"I just wanted to relax, alone," I cried, "I wanted to find a hole and just crawl inside!  
But no, _you_ had to come and ruin the peace! Now _leave_ my island, Mew, and _please_, leave me _be!_"  
With my speech done and over with, I floated away, and I seriously thought that you'd listen and stay.

In fact, I thought that you would cry and fly home, and after a moment I realized that I actually didn't _want_ to be alone.  
Afraid that you'd leave, I quickly turned around and said, "Wait, Mew, I didn't mean –" then I frowned.  
You were just sitting there, staring at me curiously, and it seemed you didn't understand why I was going to storm off furiously._  
Was she even listening,_ I wondered as I floated up to you, and I waved my hand before your eyes and hesitantly called, "Mew?"

Then, you blinked and you looked up to me sadly. "I have to leave," you mumbled, "Arceus wants me back, badly."

My face fell, although you couldn't see much, and I mumbled 'fine' and 'whatever' and secretly pouted as such.  
No one bothers to come and visit me like you do, because they're afraid I'll kill them – truth is, I'm as savage as a Bidoof.  
This is all just a façade, to keep everyone away – and although I love the solitude, sometimes I wish they'd stay.

But then, you twirled around me with a giggle and a smile, and you told me, "But, when I'm done, I'll come and stay Mawile!"  
You giggled more at your lame joke, and although I rolled my eyes, I found I liked you coming over and it caught me by surprise.  
I mean, you're annoying, small, hyper, crazy, bratty, talkative, and yet, maybe….  
You're entertaining to watch, even more so to talk to, and although I won't say it aloud, you're kind of…cute.

My face turned red and I turned away as you floated higher and shouted, "Have a great day!"

You tugged my hair and I gave a mad hiss, but my anger diminished when you gave me a quick kiss.  
You giggled, face a bit red as well, and quickly Teleported – any bad thoughts about you after that were quickly thwarted.

Every day after that, you came and you 'chilled', and secretly I coveted it and I was always quite thrilled.  
And when you'd leave, you give me another kiss right on the cheek, and it became harder and harder, not wanting to speak.  
Today, when you left, I floated there uselessly, and I mumbled under my breath with masked glee:

"You're so lucky that you're cute."

* * *

Heehee, yes, weird, Darkrai calling Mew cute! (laughs) I just had to end it like that, because, let's face it, Mew is cute, as a boy or a girl! So, umm, yeah, this is my Darkrai/Mew poem, and I'd like feedback! Oh, and yes, I'm still saving that 'Girl Darkrai' for something else, but I won't tell you what! MUAHAHA!!

Mew: Hey, umm, DL? What about the other pairings you have to do?

…What? Oh, yeah, thank you, Mew! (pats Mew on head) …Wait, are you a boy or a girl? (sweatdrops)

Mew: (giggles) Well, I'm whatever you see me as!

…Oh. Hm. Personally, I've always seen you as a boy…but you could be a girl.

Mew: (gasps) Ohemgee, does that mean I'm a _he-she?!_ (screams and flies around in terror)

Darkrai: (sighs) DL, make 'it' stop.

Alright, fine. MEW, GET OVER IT, YOU'RE A BOY!!

Mew: (stops immediately) Okay! (smiles and flies off, screaming) CANDY!!

Darkrai: (sighs again and floats off)

…Hey, wait, Darkrai! Dammit, he's gone already! And I was going to kick his ass about that nightmare he gave me back during the 'Behind Blue Eyes' A/N…. Grr. (shrugs) Anyways, here's the list so far, and note that some pairings have mysteriously disappeared! GASP! Heh, but don't worry, I probably added them to the OTHER list I have of ONESHOTS I'm going to be doing! Yes, that's right folks, you heard – err, read me correctly – oneshots. I have now delved into those treacherous waters. Wish me luck (I'm not that good of a swimmer)! Toodles! (dives in) …OWWIE, CROCONAW BIT MY BUTT!! (kicks it)

* * *

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (haven't found the name yet….)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _'Behind Blue Eyes'_

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**)  
Giratina/Latias (err, what's it called again?)  
Darkrai/Suicune (same as Lugia/Latios)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**)  
Mew/Azelf (**WillfulKittyshipping**)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**TheOutcastsshipping**)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) _'Love Like the Sea'_  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**)

Glory For Sleep  
Dialga/Suicune (**TimeStreamshipping**)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (I will name this eventually!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same here!)

Poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping/BlazingBirdiesShipping**)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**)  
Cresselia/Latias – (**Lesbianshipping/CrimsonMoonshipping**)  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**)

_me_  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**)  
Darkrai/Mew (**PhantomKittyshipping**) – _'Cute'_  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars'_  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**)

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
DL ('Dragon Lover')


	7. LugiaLatios, Painful

**Okay, it's been awhile, but that's because my connection sucks. D: Each time I'd try to go on the internet, it would either freeze or the connection would suddenly die! It's really depressing, ya know….**

**But, anyway, this is a Lugia/Latios poem that I've decided to do since it's the only other one that Dalsson and Co. suggested and I might as well get it over with, AND ALSO because I love it! ('Course, I love everything…I mean, Mewtwo and Heatran?) It's really saddening, though, when you consider the 'Heroes' movie with the Soul Dew business and all. So, I guess I'll do a depressing and selfish-y angst-filled poem for this, since I'm always good at that. (And note that, in this poem, Kyogre's a guy!) That used to be the only type of good poems I could write, actually! So, without further ado, here's –**

* * *

_Painful_

* * *

Why do good-byes  
have to be so painful?

So heartrending  
and heartbreaking?

Maybe when you can't say them  
or you aren't there to give one  
to the ones you love….

Then it hurts.

You,  
you gave your life for your sister,  
your friends,  
your job.

And yet,

I never got a chance  
to say  
good-bye.

It isn't _fair._

I was your only friend,  
the only one who stuck up for you,  
cared for you when you were sick,  
helped you with Latias and the Soul Dew.

One Legendary couldn't handle it on their own….

So why did they expect that _you_ could?

And you always sucked it up,  
telling me to mind my own business,  
guard the sea as was my job.

But, I wanted to stay.

Sometimes, you'd get angry  
and try to force me out of Alto Mare,  
and only Latias could calm you down  
with reason and logic.

I only wanted to help.

Before I tried to be  
your friend,  
I would sit  
in the ocean  
just outside.

Watching.

Pitying.

I have a blind compassion  
that I can't control,  
wanting to help  
everyone  
even if I didn't understand  
what they needed.

You, I found out,  
needed someone  
to bear the burden,  
to share the burden,  
to have the burden  
and to be there for you.

Many people have rejected my help,  
but you were  
the most persistent  
and assertive.

I would have mistaken it as pride  
if I didn't know any better.

You,  
you sometimes felt  
guilty,  
ashamed,  
terrible,  
for complaining,  
and so you never did.

But,  
you talked with me,  
about your job,  
about your family,  
and about your life.

Your sister was a handful.

Your job was a handful.

Your life was…lacking.

I was surprised to feel the same way.

Me,  
I never complained  
because it was pointless.

Who would listen to a Legendary's worries?

Who would care about a Legendary's problems?

Who would care?

Well…_you_ cared.

When we talked  
and you asked me about  
my life,  
I sometimes found  
that I'd open my beak  
and be at a loss of words.

What _could_ I say?

That my ocean,  
filled with churning waves  
and blistering storms,  
was troublesome?

That my colleagues,  
Kyogre and Manaphy,  
didn't seem  
to do anything?

That my day  
was filled  
with meaningless patrolling  
and lonely thinking?

It was hard, really.

I can understand  
why it was  
so hard  
for you to  
open up.

But,  
once I did,  
I found that  
the words couldn't  
fall fast enough from my mouth.

I started talking,  
having a one-sided conversation  
about how Kyogre  
was so stuck-up  
and believed that he was the rightful ruler  
of the sea;

about how Manaphy  
just played  
all day  
and didn't do any work;

about how Ho-oh was  
such a goofball  
and just preened his feathers  
and told me how unperfect I was  
and talked about himself,  
himself,  
himself,  
all of the time;

about how Arceus  
never cared about me  
and the others,  
just sat on his throne  
and threw his time  
away,  
surely infuriating Dialga,  
by simply doing crossword puzzles.

It was  
painful,  
and yet  
relieving,  
to say it all aloud finally.

As if it had been about  
to burst  
inside of my chest  
until I let it all out  
with you.

I guess I started to ramble,  
and I would have thought that  
you wouldn't like that.

But,  
when I was done  
and I couldn't think of more to say,  
my beak closed for a while  
before it dropped down in shock –

You were _smiling._

At first,  
I thought that you got  
pleasure  
from other people's woe  
like Darkrai or Giratina.

But,  
I learned that you were  
happy  
because you could relate to everything that I said.

Latias noticed that  
we spent lots of time  
together,  
and she seemed to smile whenever we  
passed her  
or she happened to run into us  
flying or swimming around Alto Mare.

In fact,  
Kyogre told me before  
when he heard of all of this  
that I needed to stop hanging around Alto Mare so much  
and do my job,  
but I ignored him because I was simply  
having too much fun with you.

It was…relaxing with you.

You didn't talk much,  
but that was alright –  
your actions spoke much  
much_  
much_  
louder than words.

Like the time you blushed once  
when I accidentally bumped into you  
with my face  
into yours  
and we sat in awkward silence  
for a while.

Like the time I asked out of curiosity  
if you had a girlfriend,  
and your face got all red  
and you began to stutter  
and you told me hurriedly that  
the thought had never passed your mind.

Like the time when we were hiding from humans  
in that really small space  
and after a while you turned your face away  
to hide your blush  
as you were squished into my chest  
and our faces were nearly touching.

And _especially_ like the time,  
the day before Alto Mare was saved by you,  
that you came to me and smiled warmly,  
suddenly embracing me  
as if I had been gone for thousands of years  
with tears on your face.

That day,  
right before the worst day of my life,  
you told me sadly that you felt as if  
something bad  
was going to happen.

You could feel it  
in your soul.

It was…painful.

I had never seen you cry.

_Ever._

I had never expected to  
in my lifetime.

(Which is forever.)

But,

you told me that,  
and I smiled and hugged you  
saying that it was all going to be  
alright.

Nothing bad was going to happen.

I was right there  
to care for you.

But I wasn't.

Not when you needed me the most.

How could I have been so stupid,  
so naïve,  
so incredibly blind?

You knew about the Soul Dew  
way more than I did,  
and you said that it was trying  
to warn you  
of something.

And,  
the day that  
you were killed,  
I felt a great  
disturbance  
in the currents.

For some reason,  
my heart was in  
pain.

Painful.

That was how I noticed that  
something  
was wrong.

When I came back to Alto Mare,  
after doing as Kyogre had suggested  
and checking on the ocean again,  
I was horrified at what I saw.

The waves told me everything that had happened,  
and what they told me made tears well up in my eyes.

You were gone.

You had been taken from my life.

It was…painful.

It was _beyond_ painful.

And,  
I should have realized that  
our jobs would one day  
destroy  
this delicate relationship we had  
constructed.

But, I was simply too overwhelmed,  
too deep,  
too far underneath the waves  
to see the light of reality.

I….

I may be a blind compassionate person,  
but….

This wasn't –_  
isn't –_  
just compassion anymore.

This is _love._

The day right before you died,  
you told me that  
you were afraid  
that you wouldn't be able to  
tell me something.

That terrible foreboding of yours told you  
something bad was going to happen.

I may have brushed it off,  
but it wouldn't stop bothering you.

And then,  
you told me.

"If I die  
before I wake tomorrow,"  
you began,  
"or something happens sometime soon,  
I want you to know something.

"I'll never stop thinking about you,  
I'll never stop caring for you,  
and I'll always be there."

A deep breath  
shared by both of us.

"But,  
most important of all,  
I'll always,_  
always,_  
love you, Lugia."

To say I was  
shell-shocked  
would have  
been an understatement.

I mean,  
a Blastoise would have  
lost its shell then!

It left me  
speechless,  
to say the least.

But,  
of course,  
if I've learned_  
anything_  
from you,  
it's that  
'actions  
speak much louder  
then words.'

And  
that kiss –  
it was  
the loudest thing  
I have ever 'heard'.

Of course,  
then you had to  
save Alto Mare,  
as Fate seemed to love to be ironic  
and put me through the worst possible day  
of my life  
that kept repeating itself  
forever  
in my mind.

But,  
those words have never left me,  
and as I remember them  
each night  
before I fall into a restless sleep,  
I can't help but think of how  
unfair  
Fate is.

When I finally found  
love  
and companionship  
in someone,  
Fate has to come and ruin it all  
by taking your life.

It was so  
painful.

Pain  
is all I know now.

That,  
and how much  
I love you.

With my entire  
soul  
and being.

And,  
if you can hear me now,  
I want you to know  
that I will keep living,  
but I will never  
forget you,  
my love.

I will  
'stick it to the man'  
and show Fate that,  
although it may have destroyed my life  
forever  
and made it hard to live,  
I will never surrender to  
the easy way out –  
Death.

I'll live on,  
just for you.

Even if living is more painful.

* * *

**Hm, well, I tried to make it a little bit less angsty at the end, but eh. (shrugs) What do you guys think? Is it weird seeing me make an emo Lugia? Is it a bit too long? (Probably) I decided that I wanted to do this cuz it's been a while since I've done something angst-filled, and this was a perfect opportunity! :D Hope you had as much fun (or more) reading it as I did writing it!**

**Alright, so the pairings I've done SO FAR are:**

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**BlueGuardiansshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**PhantomKittyshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Speechless'_ (probably next! Aren't you happy?)  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightmareWaterfallshipping**) (This is actually pretty interesting, Shiny, which is why I wanna do it!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) (Haha, I remember reading the story about the baby Legendaries when Arceus had to take care of them all, and Giratina hugged her face and said, "I wuv wuv you!" It was SOOOO adorable!)  
Mew/Azelf (**WillfulKittyshipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**TheOutcastsshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (**Lesbianshipping/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) (I actually think this one is cool. It would be all angst-burger and onesided and everything, and it would make you cry! I likez!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (**FrozenWaterShipping/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

**Don't worry! If it looks like a pairing that you've suggested has disappeared, it's probably because I've moved it to my list of oneshots or stories I'm planning on doing! :D Betchya guys can't wait for THAT, huh? X3 Well, love ya guys! (does peace sign) Later!**

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),

DL ('Dragon Lover')


	8. DarkraiDeoxys, Options

**I got an idea after remembering something in my Mewtwo/Deoxys poem, a line that said that 'she didn't have a mouth' to say some things that she wanted to. The idea started to fully form after looking at my pairings and seeing Dubershipping on the list, looking rather forlorn and alone (okay, not really, but I wanted to try writing it **_**really**_** badly!), so I decided that was the next poem! It's sort of sad, but there's a happy ending unlike the Lugia/Latios one previously (as well as terrible rhyming, since Darkrai is a horrible poet, or at least I'm blaming it on him). :D Happy reading!**

**And this poem, in Darkrai's POV, is called:**

* * *

_**Options**_

* * *

There was something quite horrifying that I soon learned  
After the Legendary Meeting was finally adjourned,  
Since our rest was evident and quite well earned  
For it was done with much tiring repetition.

But as we all left the quiet Meeting Hall  
Where the godly Arceus did come to call  
Us Legendaries, I found that I had to stall  
To look closely at our new Legend addition.

Her body formed something like an orange star,  
And I've heard them say that she'd traveled far  
From space, and so, attempting to be on par,  
I decided to have some consideration.

After all, Cresselia said I was quite cruel,  
So I decided (for once) to follow the Golden Rule:  
"Don't do unto others," as stated by some fool,  
So I was calm and collected as she nodded recognition.

"Hello," I mumbled, not knowing what to say,  
Since I was never good at social things that way,  
Unless you count giving nightmares after every day  
To someone you don't know as a gentlemanly salutation.

She stared at me curiously, which was simple enough,  
And I guess my voice had sounded quite rough,  
For it seemed she couldn't understand I wasn't gruff –  
At least, not towards her in indignation.

I awaited a response like a good person  
Although a long time of silence I became immersed in,  
And after a while I grew impatient that she wasn't conversing  
When I was trying to make a nice conversation.

"Why aren't you saying anything," I howled,  
And the echo of my voice bouncing the walls was what followed,  
Yet still she remained silent as my irritation showed,  
Although she tilted her head in confusion.

Then, before I was going to shout my anger,  
A faint sound I heard did make it come down to a simmer –  
An echoing voice, "Huh?" it did quiver –  
And misplaced I realized was my frustration.

Of course, I should have remembered this quandary,  
But, in the heat of the moment, I forgot to instead be angry –  
She is Psychic, and I am Dark-Type, so observably  
I wouldn't be able to hear her telepathy in question.

I then mumbled, "Sorry," after learning my mistake,  
And quick was my exit, silent was my escape,  
Simply leaving her was the only option I could take  
For awkward would have been that explanation.

But, I met her again as I flew to the Meeting,  
Since Arceus was determined to have us constantly greeting  
Each other every year, and, even though it was fleeting,  
I saw her eyes widen before she zoomed ahead to our destination.

To this, I actually felt quite distraught,  
And as I slowly followed her trail, I thought,  
"Why I tried to be nice, really, I never got,"  
But still, I was sad towards her reaction.

After that Meeting was done and we all took our leave,  
My indifferent expression was made to deceive.  
But I approached her before she could run to relieve  
This heartrending, twisting-my-gut sensation.

I really had to ask Mesprit about this,  
Since this feeling I'd never had the 'bliss'  
To experience it, so I was all amiss  
Of how to deal with this emotion.

"I," I started, and then stopped with a frown;  
Although she was listening, her head was turned down,  
And she didn't raise her head to look around  
To see that no one else was there of our correlation.

"Hey," I grunted sourly, feeling quite bitter,  
And I felt that I had the right to belittle her,  
Because if she couldn't look at me, it would fit her  
To reconsider why she was in the Legend Association.

But then, her head snapped up at that, her eyes were all fiery,  
And I took a 'step' back in fear of her arms so wiry  
Which could probably choke me – oh, what an irony  
For a phantom to risk a loss of his oxygen circulation.

She seemed to say something, but I couldn't hear the words,  
Although the anger she showed would have scared off the Birds  
And I had to admire her strength, which was absurd,  
For I never complimented anyone, regardless of a job relation.

The echoes grew fainter before she floated off, fuming,  
And I pitied whoever crossed her who'd meet their utter dooming.  
I soon left the Meeting Hall, casually assuming  
That I hadn't hurt her feelings with my notion.

It wasn't until many years had gone by  
Until I heard a strange sound, a choked-up cry,  
And I looked up to see someone in the sky –  
Deoxys was zooming rather fast over the ocean.

I knew that Rayquaza was still irked over their battle  
And would find any reason, any at all, to tattle,  
And as I thought it over, my teeth began to rattle  
As I heard the Sky Lord's roar from the high elevation.

Quickly, I found myself rushing after the new Legend,  
And in her Speed Forme, she's quite fast, soon passing Crescent Moon island.  
It wouldn't be too long before she reached the mainland  
And would get caught by either Rayquaza or some human's contraption.

I wasn't angry at her, but I was clenching my fists;  
I didn't want to get her, and yet I couldn't resist;  
Though I wanted to yell at her, I was speechless;  
I just followed her to her blind destination.

Rayquaza had to have given up, it seemed,  
For the skies were all clear of any glint of lurking green.  
But she still kept zooming, and I examined the scene –  
Why was she crying, that living, breathing constellation?

Finally, she stopped running, hovering to a stand,  
And it caught me by surprise as I tried not to ram,  
But I crashed into her and we were in quite a jam  
As we fell towards the inevitable hard ground-collision.

Well, I was a phantom so I could faze through the ground,  
And her Psychic powers still seemed to be sound,  
So as I became a shadow, her outline was blue all around  
As she came to touch down gently, so close to human civilization.

She turned to me and the echoes said, "What do you want, ghost?  
I'm not in the mood for you to yell at me or to boast,  
Because Mewtwo –" She tried to continued, but just seemed to choke,  
And she couldn't seem to continue whatever was her declaration.

At the name of the Psychic-Type, my interest was perked,  
And it was odd to know that my friend was mentioned by her  
As she spoke so sadly and her expression so forlorn and hurt,  
And that all may have pushed me to that hesitant question.

"Mewtwo…what?" I couldn't help but be curious,  
For although I knew the feline could act quite heartless,  
I highly doubted he'd ever hurt her, even if he was furious,  
So I waited for an answer in deep contemplation.

"He…he…." She couldn't seem to finish, much to my surprise,  
And I found that I was fascinated by the emotions in her eyes;  
Hatred, regret, grief, and sorrow couldn't find a compromise  
As she tried to let it all out in one exhalation.

Finally, it seemed she couldn't fight off the tears any more,  
And she clenched her eyes shut as she collapsed on the forest floor,  
Pounding her fists on the ground as her sobs seemed to roar,  
Echoing eerily her mourning and her frustration.

Through her weeping, I froze as I heard her echoed reasons,  
A problem never solved through millennia, unsettled through the seasons –  
How she told him how she felt for him, despite the others' teasings,  
And yet he didn't return to her with infatuation.

He said he couldn't love in that way that she desired,  
And that he was sorry, but she was to be admired.  
One day, perhaps it'd change, but for now he required  
That they stay 'just friends' for the situation.

'Just friends,' I know those words, they torture me so,  
From someone I also loved who just let me go.  
Her carmine eyes were pitying in the moon's glow,  
Sad that she couldn't truthfully return my affection.

"I…I know how you feel," I slowly let out,  
And then slapped my forehead mentally, about  
To scold myself to Hell, before she looked at me with doubt,  
And she said that I could possibly be going this direction.

"You couldn't," she started, but then seemed to 'bite her lip'.  
But I had already known what she was going to slip,  
And I narrowed my eyes at her, a 'hand' on her hip,  
And asked her, "Why do you say such an accusation?

"Because I am a phantom of nightmares, I can't love?  
Since I plague those in dreams, I get no gift from above?"  
So deep in my anger, I gave her quite a rough shove,  
Instantly wishing her Rayquaza's quick decapitation.

"No," she quickly told me, but I was already going,  
Because I realized that my emotions were showing  
And I had promised myself I wouldn't be exploding –  
Although she had given me a deep abrasion.

I can love, can't I? It's not a crime,  
Although, it might have become one in this place and time.  
If, for every time I was referred to as 'heartless', I had a dime,  
I would be rich enough to by myself a vacation.

But, she stopped me somehow by gripping my hair,  
Which hurt me a lot, but at the time she didn't care.  
She instead pulled me back up and said, "There,  
Now, I didn't finish that proclamation."

I stopped my struggling to give her a scowl –  
But I admit I had already thrown in the towel –  
So I just sat tight awaited reprimanding most foul.  
Instead, I received an unexpected clarification.

"I meant," she said, "that you couldn't possibly feel  
What I felt then. It just…seems so unreal,  
To me, that you would share with me this ordeal,  
And I didn't mean it maliciously," she finished the confirmation.

To say I was surprised would be ludicrously short  
Of the extent of my shock, not armed with a retort,  
And I felt it fall down, my emotion-hiding fort,  
With shock that I could make such an underestimation.

"…Well…." Before I even finished, I stopped,  
Knowing this was another bittersweet bubble to be popped,  
But I found that this thought couldn't be dropped  
When she told me to continue my consideration.

"I…Well, if you don't mind to consider your alternative,  
I doubt you would want to continue to live  
In this false security of 'forever single' you give  
As an excuse to cover up your emotions' destruction.

"After all, there are options…." I let her think it over,  
Although I highly doubted she would, moreover  
That she would look at the message undercover  
And actually recognize my real suggestion.

Surprisingly, she reached over with her tentacles-turned-hand,  
And I looked up as she took my claw in it with a smile and  
Rubbed a thumb soothingly, a feeling quite grand  
That I almost missed her assertion.

"Maybe," she told me, "I could give you a try,"  
And I didn't even bother asking for why  
Because my joy was bounding high into the sky  
At, finally, gaining an equal's loving acceptation.

* * *

**Huh, it took me FOREVER to do this! (cries) I'm sorry, SH, will you ever forgive me for slaughtering this? (sobs in corner) And I may have accidentally switched to 'you' instead of 'her' and 'he' instead of 'I' in some places! I have yet to find! TT TT  
**

**Deoxys: Oh, stop being such a worrywart. (charges Hyper Beam) If she complains, I'll blast her! :3**

…**Umm…(sweatdrops) I think that'll be unnecessary, 'xys….**

**Deoxys: Aww, poo! (snaps fingers) You ruin the fun! (grumbles and floats off)**

**Heheh…oh! Okay, since my original laptop is down, I don't have my most recent updated list of pairings and will have to live off of the ones I had on my last chapter. (chuckles nervously) Never fear, though! When I get my laptop to stay charging for more then five seconds, I will retrieve said list and update this to show exactly what has changed! Oh, and give me your opinion on whether I should separate the poems and stories based on the Legend's universe or just mesh them all together in one huge collection for lots of mixed fun. X3**

* * *

**So far, I've done these pairings:**

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**BlueGuardiansshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**PhantomKittyshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightmareWaterfallshipping**) (This is actually pretty interesting, Shiny, which is why I wanna do it!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) (Haha, I remember reading the story about the baby Legendaries when Arceus had to take care of them all, and Giratina hugged her face and said, "I wuv wuv you!" It was SOOOO adorable!)  
Mew/Azelf (**WillfulKittyshipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**TheOutcastsshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (**Lesbianshipping/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) (I actually think this one is cool. It would be all angst-burger and onesided and everything, and it would make you cry! I likez!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (**FrozenWaterShipping/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

**So, umm, yeah, that's the list from last week, I know. (sweatdrops) I will get that damn laptop to work! (glares at it) I swear, it's rebelling ever since I started using mom's computer/laptop to go on the internet more, considering mine has glitchy-connection and mostly freezes. (raises hands defensively) Hey, I'm just saying the truth, here!**

**Darkrai: (scoffs) Really?**

**Yeah, really!**

**Darkrai: (rolls eyes and floats off)**

…**OH DAMN! I forgot again! Argh! I swear, next time I'm going to glue him to a tree so he can't escape me…MUAHAHAHA!!**

**Jirachi: (sweatdrops) Are you…okay? O.o**

**Err…yeah. I'm fine.**

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),

DL ('Dragon Lover')


	9. DarkraiSuicune, It All Started

**Alright, got this idea after looking at another of Shiny's, and I don't want to make it, like, an epic long poem like the Lugia/Latios one, but I do want it to be as epic all the same. This pairing actually intrigues me, and I may write a fic based around it. But, for now, all I can offer is a poem. Plus, since I had to make this work somehow, I have a hint of two other pairings in there. 8D Guess what it is! (Hint: Darkrai's best friend and the swan, electric-spazz-tiger and Mr. Stiff)**

**So, without further adieu, I present to you the NightFallshipping (Darkrai/Suicune) poem called –**

* * *

It All Started

* * *

It all started….

With a thought.

_Why is that phantom so depressed?_

_Why does he look so overcome?_

Though the questions held a lot.

To answer.

To wonder.

**With a glance.**

**With a blunder.**

.

_He seems so distressed…._

_I mean, his hair is worse than a Jolteon's!_

The wolf was of overflowing love.

Purifying the lakes, so she did with souls.

_Just leave him, Suicune, he'll be fine._

_Oh, but I can't just leave him be…._

To many, she was a gift to Legends and mortals.

An ear.

A shoulder.

**No fear.**

**It's over.**

.

_The meeting's over, but he stayed behind…._

_Then again, the same goes to me._

She didn't have to walk forward.

She didn't have to be the one to notice.

_Why was he making sour faces?_

_He wasn't talking to his best friend._

Of course, she was the only one to see this.

The broken.

The crushed.

**Unspoken.**

**Untouched.**

.

_Why was Mewtwo talking to Cresselia about the races…?_

…_and that's why…Darkrai said their friendship had to end._

One would not think that a ghost would feel.

But, he was no ghost, and he did feel pain.

_Oh, but what can I tell him?_

_I mean, it's not like he would take pity._

She knew the cleansing powers of the rain.

Always pouring.

No discriminating.

**Feel like souring.**

**Have no debating.**

.

_He must enjoy silence, something suffocating and grim._

_I want to talk to him, but I can't think of anything witty._

* * *

It all started….

With a touch.

_She's still here, in the Hall._

_What does she need here, when it's just us?_

It would have taken an action as such.

To heal.

To mend.

**So real.**

**Let's pretend.**

.

_She's coming to scold me, that's all._

_No need for me to make a fuss…._

And then, he felt it, the cooling embrace.

He stiffened, but then relaxed in her hold.

_What…why is she doing this?_

_And why…is she crying?_

He couldn't escape it, when she was this bold.

Didn't want to.

Didn't hide it.

**Nothing to do.**

**Just abide it.**

.

_Wait, her words, I missed…._

_Is that an apology for prying?_

He, surprisingly, returned the hug.

It seemed they both needed one now.

_I thought I saw her staring at her fire brother._

_But, they don't seem like siblings anymore. _

Any words of hers couldn't leave her open mouth.

Left gaping.

Left speechless.

**So elating.**

**Filled with bliss.**

.

_Yes, I'm not the only one grieving for loving another…._

_One would think she'd knock the tiger to the floor._

* * *

It all started….

With understanding.

_We both can relate to one another with ease._

_No one could be closer than we._

They knew that they needed no demanding.

Of passion.

Of respect.

**It's the fashion.**

**Don't regret.**

.

_We've 'been there, done that, next please'._

_In fact, the world could just leave us be._

And so….

It all ended with eternity.

_Immortality gives us the chance for 'forever love'._

_The kind of thing one only dreams about._

They had their own dual fraternity.

Of black.

Of blue.

**Don't look back.**

**Rewards are due.**

* * *

**Okay, so, what do you guys think? I didn't have the bold font at first, but then I added the last two lines and thought, "Hey, it'd be cool to have that throughout the entire poem!" So, I added it, and I'm proud. Whee, rhyming fun, woohoo! XP**

**So, I did this kind of quick, considering I started it last night and finished it today while I stayed home sick, but I hope it's good all the same! Dangit, it still ended up being kind of long, but at least it's not near novel-sized like the Lugia/Latios one. --; Grr, I need to keep my promises….**

**Ooh! **_**Speaking**_** of promises….**

**Darkrai: (superglued to a tree, struggling) HELP!!!**

**MUAHAHA, TAKE THAT!!! (throws Tamato berries at him) That's what you get for giving me nightmares back in that other A/N!**

**Darkrai: ACK, SPICY!! MY EYES!!! (screams)**

**X3 I am SOOOO evil, but he SOOOOO deserved it!**

* * *

**Alright, the ones done so far are:**

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**BlueGuardiansshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**PhantomKittyshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)

* * *

**And the pairings list is now as follows:**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) (Haha, I remember reading the story about the baby Legendaries when Arceus had to take care of them all, and Giratina hugged her face and said, "I wuv wuv you!" It was SOOOO adorable!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) (I actually think this one is cool. It would be all angst-burger and onesided and everything, and it would make you cry! I likez!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)

Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)

Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)

Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Uknown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

**So, wait for me to get inspiration and I'll work on the next one! :D Ciao!**

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
DL ('Dragon Lover')


	10. ArceusSpiritomb, Forbidden

**Seriously, you guys are too nice. I mean, with all of the compliments I got, I was wondering if some of my friends were threatening you or something! (You know, some of them actually might do that…maybe I shouldn't introduce you to them. Heheh…) X3 You guys are just so awesome!**

**I decided to write a quick poem, because I was bored, and I randomly picked poopfartbutt's submission of Arceus/Spiritomb, and I'm going to have (short) fun with this! :D **

**Also, I decided that I was going to do a joint-poem (or another POV poem) for this, with a whole jealousy between Spiritomb and Giratina and everything. **

**So, without any more delay, here's the Alphatombshipping poem – **

* * *

Forbidden

* * *

Forbidden.

That was his ruling.

Stone-ridden.

This was his doing.

Forcefully hidden.

I couldn't fight.

Forbidden.

I had no right.

.

Forbidden.

It wasn't to be.

Get-ridden.

He didn't want me.

She-had-him.

He had Death's loving embrace.

Forbidden.

Tears can't run down a not-face.

.

Forbidden.

Stuck in this cold stone.

Home-ridden.

I must call this my home.

Cold bidding.

Must not fall apart.

Forbidden

is my heart.

* * *

**Yeah, short, but I liked it. The format was awesome, plus I liked my little made up words like 'stone-ridden' and such. XP So, give me feedback on this poem, please, and how I should do the sequel! (looks all adorable and begs) Pweaze?**

* * *

**Pairings done so far:**

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

poopfartbutts  
Spiritomb/Arceus (**Alphatombshipping**) – _'Forbidden'_ (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)

* * *

**And pairings to come! XP**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) (Haha, I remember reading the story about the baby Legendaries when Arceus had to take care of them all, and Giratina hugged her face and said, "I wuv wuv you!" It was SOOOO adorable!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (You're right, that would be funny to write. Will do!)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (Heehee, I think that'll be fun! 8D Especially with how I see them….)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (Yes, my favorite whenever it's not Celebi/Mew! X3 I'd love to write it!)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts

Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)  
Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Unown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

GirlWaterShaman

Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (Okie-dokie, although I think this is as overused as Liliopshipping, Azelf/Uxie. Oh, btw, I already have GodModeshipping on the list. Lucky you, huh?)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (Alright, will do! In fact, it may become a oneshot….)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

**Anyways, read and review, please! I'll have the Arceus/Giratina one up soon to satisfy both Shiny Hunter and WaterShamanGirl, as they both suggested it, and probably some others as well. XP Ciao! (waves)**

**Hmm, you know, I haven't had a Legend reply throughout any of this…huh. Maybe I scared them off after the last A/N. (sweatdrops) Eheh….**

* * *

Full of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	11. ArceusGiratina, Competition

**Alright, I FINALLY got around to this! -.-; Sorry, I had inspiration for a bunch of other stuff, and then I forgot about this, so…yeah! Anyways, be glad I remembered about this, I was about to post the Darkrai/Cresselia poem before remembering I had to do THIS first! XD**

**Anyways, please enjoy this GodModeshipping poem called –**

* * *

_Competition_

* * *

Competition.

Didn't know I had some.

Repetition.

The battle made my mind numb.

Submission.

I was glad to win.

Competition.

I had it with my kin.

.

Competition.

She had to walk away.

Don't-you-miss-them.

I wouldn't let her stay.

Don't-dismiss-them.

He said that sounds cruel.

Competition.

It comes naturally to a ghoul.

.

Competition.

I now have none.

I've-got-him.

It's _me_ that won.

Inquisition.

Do you know why?

Competition

I can't let by.

* * *

**Wow, this one makes her seem like a beyatch almost. O.o; Well, I guess when you get what you want, you get kinda cocky….**

**Darkrai: I'm going to kill you.**

**What? Why? Oh…wait. Is it because of the next poem?**

**Darkrai: (cracks knuckles) Yes.**

**(Gulp) Uhh, so, umm, I've gotta go, folks, but, uhh, don't worry! Next poem will be posted –**

**Darkrai: ARRRRGH!!!! (tries to kill me)**

**YIKES!!! (runs away)**

**Darkrai: GET BACK HERE!!! (chases me)**

* * *

**Here's the lists! (drops them in reader's hands and runs away from angry Darkrai)**

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)

**

* * *

  
**

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (You're right, that would be funny to write. Will do!)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (Heehee, I think that'll be fun! 8D Especially with how I see them….)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (Yes, my favorite whenever it's not Celebi/Mew! X3 I'd love to write it!)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (**no shipping name**) (Alrighty, since you asked nicely. XP Naw, kidding, I would have done it anyways. It sounds like fun! Hmm…Latias disobeying her brother…heheh.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)  
Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Unown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

GirlWaterShaman

Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (Okie-dokie, although I think this is as overused as Liliopshipping, Azelf/Uxie. Oh, btw, I already have GodModeshipping on the list. Lucky you, huh?)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (Alright, will do! In fact, it may become a oneshot….)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

**

* * *

**

Full of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	12. DarkraiCresselia, Typical

**FINALLY, the poem that has probably been on most of you Legend-shippers minds – LunarEclipseshipping! Aha! But, what is this? A **twist?

**WHAT?!? SWITCHED GENDERS, YOU SAY?!?**

**This is **Blastoise!** This is **Mudkips! **…Mudkips? THIS. IS. SWAMPE- (is shot to stop epic-lame joke) Lol, sorry, couldn't resist!**

**ANYWAYS, I know you are all probably shocked beyond belief, but this is something I've wanted to do since thinking about some strange pairing ideas. I mean, as I said before, doesn't the thought of a male Cresselia just tickle your tummy? Heehee, well, it does to mine!**

**So, here's to my LunarEclipseshipping poem –**

* * *

_Typical_

* * *

_The world expects life to play out  
The way they imagine it to, no doubt._

_Pink is girl, blue is man,  
It never changes in their lifespan._

_But, what if they knew they were wrong?  
Perhaps they'd sing a different song._

_I guess I'm here to contradict theories,  
But that thought just makes me all the more weary._

_Do you know how frustrating it is?  
To deal with them not believing it's 'his'?_

_And no, not 'his' as in 'a guys possession',  
Because, boy or not, I won't bow down to suppression._

_Okay, I'm pink – so what? So is Mew!  
And yet I hear 'him' from the human mouth's spew._

_So, why am I different? Huh? Why's that?  
Am I not as important as that childish young cat?!_

_But, I digress, I've gotten off the real matter:  
With boys and girls, why am I supposedly the latter?_

_So I control good dreams – big deal!  
Sensitive guys, yes, are real._

_And so are scary, gothic girls,  
But they don't always have hair that curls._

_In fact, you wouldn't think that Darkrai would,  
And I guess she's proud, and I guess that's good._

_Of course, she's not good – not even close,  
And yet I can't bear to stop her boast._

_It makes her happy, and that's all I want –  
Even though it's annoying whenever she does flaunt._

_I'm not one to want what I can't get,  
So I'll just let my dreams go, my eyes wet._

_Perhaps she thinks a 'she' is not scary?  
That the thought of a 'girl' doesn't make others wary?_

_I hope she knows that it's the exact opposite,  
But I won't inform her, her advantage to use it._

_Anyways, humans' minds can be pathetically predictable –  
The way they label things is totally typical._

_I just wish it was the same with counterparts,  
Who, as humans say, share two halves of a heart._

_Does she know of my hope that I stubbornly hold?  
Something that makes me so crazy and bold?_

_Or does she know my darkest fear –  
That if I confess, she'd rather not hear?_

_Oh, I hope that those nightmares weren't her spelling!  
All of my secrets – in my sleep, I've been telling!_

_If only my dreams weren't filled with her sweet,  
With her kind little gestures and her helping me eat…._

_Dammit! If I _was_ a girl, would I stop dreaming?  
Would I stop this fantasy that is so demeaning?_

_I can only hope that she'll understand….  
I can't control my dreams – but my heart can._

* * *

**People with good dreams are those with good hopes,  
Who wish and good luck awards them with Escape Ropes.**

"**Why can't you do the same?", you might ask.**  
"**Why must you hide from the sun that they bask?"**

**Because I'd rather not see my good thoughts, you see –  
For being a good person is not what I should be.**

**A girl who spins nightmares – they cling on her soul,  
And even if she wished, all good dreams will go.**

**So, left in her world of dreams that are broken,  
Any kind words of hers are not often spoken.**

**And so the same are her dreams, despite her great powers –  
She's tortured by nightmares in the late hours.**

**To be afflicted with the curse she sets upon the world,  
It's no wonder her scowl darkens and her claws are all curled.**

"**Who is this 'she'," you ask, "that you speak of with empathy?**  
"**Who's Fate has been twisted and lives so pitifully?"**

**It is I, you fool, who shies from the light –  
Who, despite her good will, has been forced to fight.**

**I cower from the good and lurk in the bad –  
Despite the 'appeals', it's really quite sad.**

**For I'm tortured by nightmares that aren't nightmares at all!  
They're good dreams with ideas that don't fall short to appall!**

**Me and **him**, the ghost and the **swan**?  
Are you daffy? Is that idea Giratina's spawn?**

**That could **never **happen, no matter what 'typical' will!  
Despite human's thoughts, the idea makes me ill….**

**No, I have nothing against him, despite my position –  
But, how could he love me with no opposition?**

**I'm a phantom of the night, the monster in the dark,  
Not a beautiful woman or a singing skylark! (1)**

**That's like a paradox alive, with me as a witness!  
How can you expect me to hope – **me**, the realist?**

**I'd go and tell him, but I know what would happen –  
His eyes would flash angrily and his beak would be snappin'.**

"**Are you crazy," he'd say, "that's against the old rules!  
I can't love malice, let alone a ghoul!"**

**So, I go without sleep to avoid those damned dreams,  
Where he caresses my cheek and buys me nice things.**

**It's torture, I swear! Does he do it himself?  
Does he enjoy watching me destroy my own health?**

**And I can't even hate him for it, for I do it, too –  
And so Fate, once again, has made me pay dues.**

**I guess it won't happen, but at least I can dream –  
Like plotting to love, like wishing to scheme.**

**I hope he knows I can't control my desires,  
Because, even while I'm burned, I enjoy the passion's fires.**

* * *

(1) According to Armorial Gold Heraldry Symbolism, in heraldry the lark symbolizes merriment, hope, happiness, good fortune, and creativity.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end! Depressing, isn't it? Well, I just felt like finishing this sadly, and so I did it! After all, what is more depressing than not knowing that your love is returned, and deciding not to speak up in fear of being burned? (Dammit, I'm still rhyming) That's exactly what happened here, so learn well, my dears – one isn't brave without conquering their fears! (shot for excessive rhyming)**

**Darkrai: I hate you.**

**Mewtwo: (smirks) Why? I bet you were one of the hottest – (Dark Pulsed to the face)**

**Darkai: (is about to explode into anger)**

**Eheh…that gives me an idea. (inches away) Talk to ya later!**

* * *

**Oh, yeah, here's the two lists, before I go! (throws them at readers and then runs off)**

**Darkai: DIE!!!! (throws Dark Pulses everywhere)**

**EEP!**

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)  
Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**) – '_Typical_' (12)

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (You're right, that would be funny to write. Will do!)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (Heehee, I think that'll be fun! 8D Especially with how I see them….)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (Yes, my favorite whenever it's not Celebi/Mew! X3 I'd love to write it!)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (**no shipping name**) (Alrighty, since you asked nicely. XP Naw, kidding, I would have done it anyways. It sounds like fun! Hmm…Latias disobeying her brother…heheh.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)  
Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Unown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

GirlWaterShaman  
Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (Okie-dokie, although I think this is as overused as Liliopshipping, Azelf/Uxie. Oh, btw, I already have GodModeshipping on the list. Lucky you, huh?)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (Alright, will do! In fact, it may become a oneshot….)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	13. RayquazaCynthia, The Battle

**I have my old laptop back, yay! Now I just have to move all of the files from my mom's to this one…shoot. Oh, well, I made this in one sitting, and I rather like it despite the short work time. It's one of few pairings that Felix the eeveetrainer suggested, and it was inspired randomly as I thought of how Mt. Coronet was supposed to be the "closest place to the sky in the Sinnoh region", as a guy in Celestic Town I think told me. That brought me to think of the Sky Tower being the closest out of everything, and THAT brought me to thinking about how Cynthia likes legends and folklore and such, and – well, I somehow tied it all together into…this! I hope you enjoy it, although it's not too romantic-y really. Oh, well!**

**So, this is the Rayquaza/Cynthia poem, called –**

* * *

_The Battle_

* * *

The Sky Tower was where he lived.

A gigantic mass of stone jutting up into the sky,  
Overlooking all of Hoenn like a watchful eye  
As the massive serpentine Dragon/Flying-Type sat  
Curled up on the cold stone.

The weather was nonexistent there,  
With the thin amount of breathable air  
Aiding him in his eternal quest  
To sit there forever alone.

However, one was persistent to the bone.

With long blonde locks that dangled down,  
And wearing a stern and exhausted frown,  
The woman clad in black finally reached  
The top of the mysterious spire.

With the temperature dropping the farther she ascended,  
She seemed glad her journey up had finally ended,  
But now she was left with goosebumps  
And shivering in her lacking attire.

He was not sure what she desired.

There he was in all of his emerald glory,  
All and more of the Legend in the old story,  
And as the Champion gazed up at him  
A silent message was shared.

As he uncoiled from his snake-like stance  
Cynthia decided to at last take the chance  
And sent out her beloved Dragon/Ground,  
Sharp of wit, with sharper teeth bared.

She started with excellent care.

A great _toom_ sounded as his incredible tail  
Slammed hard into the charging Garchomp's scales  
And sent the loyal Pokemon nearly tottering over the edge,  
A sight that was gut-wrenching to witness.

The blonde called for her Pokemon's attention  
With a commanding voice clear of her intention,  
So the Garchomp stood up shakily  
But still in the peek of his fitness.

Can't a Legendary beat this?

In the end the battle was long and tiring,  
But after the energy was gone and bodies perspiring,  
All found smiles planted on their faces  
As they had after the last fight.

With short nods exchanged between both sides,  
A merry twinkling in the two's eyes,  
The blonde left his tower be  
And walked back home by the orange light.

And they bid the world goodnight.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I don't know why, but I kept thinking of Glory For Sleep while writing this…it probably started when I used "glory" in the poem, haha. Anyways, thank Felix for the pairing suggestion and thank randomness for the inspiration! **

**

* * *

  
**

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia - _'The Battle' (13)_

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)  
Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**) – '_Typical_' (12)

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) (…Different. I'll work something out of it, though. I always do!)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (You're right, that would be funny to write. Will do!)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (Heehee, I think that'll be fun! 8D Especially with how I see them….)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (Yes, my favorite whenever it's not Celebi/Mew! X3 I'd love to write it!)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (**no shipping name**) (Alrighty, since you asked nicely. XP Naw, kidding, I would have done it anyways. It sounds like fun! Hmm…Latias disobeying her brother…heheh.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia (Same with Rayquaza/Lance except it's Sinnoh region. Yay for epic-ness!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)  
Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Unown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

GirlWaterShaman  
Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (Okie-dokie, although I think this is as overused as Liliopshipping, Azelf/Uxie. Oh, btw, I already have GodModeshipping on the list. Lucky you, huh?)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (Alright, will do! In fact, it may become a oneshot….)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	14. A to G

**Alright, this is a collection of short drabbles that, although they don't belong here, I want to place here as a "sorry" gift for keeping you guys waiting so long! I might just turn this into the "Poetry and Drabble Collection", haha. **

**Oh, and I found out what "drabble" **really** means: a short story consisting of 100 words (either exactly or maximum, I'm not sure which).**

* * *

_Title: Anarchy_

_Pairing: Rotom/Shaymin_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 477_

_Lines: 16_

* * *

"You know what, Rotom?"

The Plasma Pokemon tilted his head with a short crackling sound. "What, Shaymin?"

"We should totally overthrow Arceus' rule!" A puzzled look crossed his face at that, and the hedgehog sighed and explained, "You know, so we could be in charge?"

"Man, that would be _awesome!_" He bounced up and down excitedly, before a sudden thought made him stop and look at her with a frown. "So…which of us would rule?"

She thought about that for a while before smiling and saying, "Well, we'll do it together!"

"Really?"

She nuzzled his face with a giggle. "Really!"

* * *

_Drabble Title: Believe_

_Pairing: Mew/Mewtwo_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 432_

_Lines: 17_

* * *

He was always by himself, but now she had come to keep him company.

"Why are you so sad looking all the time, Mewtwo?" The pink feline found a perch on his shoulder like a Swablu, unafraid of him and his glares.

"Because I have no reason to be happy," he simply replied, unmoving and indifferent as he stared out at the world.

She tilted her head. "Why not?"

"I don't have anything to believe in."

"Do you believe in me?"

"You are, therefore I believe in you."

She smiled at him. "That's good, because I definitely believe in you!"

* * *

_Drabble Title: Carry_

_Pairing: Shaymin/Suicune_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 451_

_Lines: 12_

* * *

She loved the wind.

Whenever she had the chance, the Dog would stop and raise her snout up, catching sounds and smells and sometimes even guests like Drifloon or Shaymin in his Sky Forme.

And other times, it was just a feeling, a calming sensation Entei can't experience in his volcano and Raikou rushed by. She was the only one who took the time to "stop and smell the roses". She listened for his twinkling laughter, and he followed the sweet tinkling of bells to her.

Whenever she raised her snout, she'd always make sure to smell for his flowers.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Dangerous_

_Pairing: Darkrai/Cresselia_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 454_

_Lines: 11_

* * *

She had heard from the others that he was a vicious Pokemon, but she had wanted to see him herself.

Hovering above the ground so she didn't alert him, she searched the bare, twisted island for his terrible form. They had spoken of him while spitting or praying that he wouldn't bother them. Was he really so terrible?

She stopped when she saw him, her eyes wide. His form was shaky, not completely defined, and he was hunched over as he experienced nightmares in his sleep.

Pity welled in her eyes. _So, _this_ is the supposedly dangerous and evil Darkrai?_

* * *

_Drabble Title: Extra-ordinary_

_Pairing: Deoxys/Jirachi_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 486_

_Lines: 24_

* * *

"You're an alien, Deoxys?"

The orange extraterrestrial nodded with a grim look in her eyes. "Yes, I'm not of this planet."

"So, you're from outer space?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean there's only one of you?"

"No, there's more of me out there, somewhere."

"Oh…. Well," he smiled at her with a childish charm, "I'm from space, too!"

She nodded. "So you are."

"Since _you_ came from a comet, and _I_ come from a comet, that makes us special, right?"

"Well, we're not special if we're _both_ special."

"So…we're extra-ordinary!"

She chuckled even though she had no mouth. "Yes, we're extra-ordinary."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Favorite_

_Pairing: Arceus/Lugia_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 418_

_Lines: 10_

* * *

Of all of his creations, she was the most special.

Nobody else had a sleek feathered form or was as white and glowing as him. No one else controlled the mighty storms and helped protect the world like she did. She was his favorite, he told her, although she didn't see why.

"Ho-oh may symbolize a rainbow," he told her, "but you're a pure white. You may not be as fast as the Eons, but you are more graceful than they. That is why you are special."

Some of the others were jealous, but she always had him for comfort.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Gone _

_Pairing: Latias/Latios_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 422_

_Lines: 13_

* * *

She waited in the garden for him to arrive. She had to stay because she had clipped her wing on a sharp turn through the buildings. Injured and lonely, she longed for him to return.

_Does he have to be gone this long for a quick survey of the town?_

She was afraid for him. He told her not to be ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes, when he was gone like this, she'd worry and fret like a Sentret.

"Please come home."

If something happened to him out there, she'd never forgive herself for letting him go alone.


	15. H to P

**Here's H through P for the drabbles! 8D Aren't you so happy? Q through Z will be up soon, just hold on!**

* * *

_Drabble Title: Hugs_

_Pairing: Rayquaza/Latias_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 460_

_Lines: 15_

* * *

As always, she gave him the strangest of requests.

"Hey, Rayquaza?"

The gigantic dragon turned his gaze to look at the little red bird-like Legendary staring up at him with bright golden eyes. "Yes, Latias?"

She held out her thin, undersized arms and looked at him pleadingly. "Can I have a hug? Please?"

Staring down his nose at her in thought for a moment, where she waited, he gave a small 'hm' before opening his scaly arms and accepting her presence between them. She giggled and told him, "You're so big! Your hug feels funny!"

He only grunted in reply.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Imagination_

_Pairing: Palkia/Suicune_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 463_

_Lines: 20_

* * *

"That one looks like you."

Palkia squinted her eyes and frowned. "Does not!"

Suicune rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, fine, it doesn't. What do _you_ see?"

The Spacial Pokemon thought about it. "Shaymin in Sky Forme."

"Ah."

"Hey, look!" She pointed at another cloud. "_That_ looks like _you!_"

"Maybe a _deformed_ me," he grumbled, and she laughed at his expression while they lied on the grass staring up at the sky.

She grinned. "You already are!"

Suicune scowled at her. "You have a weird imagination."

Palkia rolled her eyes with a grin. "Of course I do; get over it."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Jokes_

_Pairing: Lugia/Raikou_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 442_

_Lines: 24_

* * *

"What do you call a cross between a Lopunny, a Magmar, and an Electivire?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Raikou."

"An Eloper!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"What do you call an annoying Oddish?"

"Raikou."

"No, a weed!" The Dog giggled at him before tilting her head. "Do _you_ know any jokes?"

He smiled. "What did the giant bird do to the little dog?"

"I dunno, what?"

"This."

Then he took off and flew away from the yellow Legend, grinning as she shouted, "Hey, that's no fair!"

"It's perfectly fair to use the wings I was born with."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Kool-Aid_

_Pairing: Mew/Jirachi_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 484_

_Lines: 16_

* * *

"What _is_ this stuff?" The star-shaped Legend took another sip of the red liquid. "It's amazing!"

"It's Kool-Aid!" The pink feline smiled, nodding her head as she sipped from her own cup. "Fruit Punch, to be exact."

"Wow…this is awesome!"

She watched him guzzle it down before pouring him another cupful, and she giggled and asked him, "Like it, much?"

His mouth was now tinted red and his beautiful white skin now dirty with little Kool-Aid crystals. He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda."

She giggled and drank from her own cup, getting herself a red mustache to match his. "Me, too!"

* * *

_Drabble Title: Lazy_

_Pairing: Dialga/Celebi_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 499_

_Lines: 29_

* * *

"Dialga…get up."

The dragon refused to crack an eye. The green sprite sighed, messaging her temples. "Get up, lazy oaf."

"What if I don't?"

She sighed. "Please?"

"I'm sleeping."

"How are you talking?"

"Sleep Talking."

Twitch. "Dialga…I mean it."

"So do I."

"Get up now, or I will get Ho-oh to start spouting off her perfect speech."

Reluctantly, he slowly opened one carmine eye to stare back at her resentfully. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Time needs constant regulating. Don't –"

"Waste time, I know." He sighed. "Raikou and her constantly lame jokes…."

She laughed, a sweet twinkling sound.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Mask _

_Pairing: Giratina/Latias_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 442_

_Lines: 14_

* * *

She looked up at him with sweet, innocent golden orbs one day and realized something. "A mask."

"Hm?" He looked at her curiously. "What'd you say?"

She pointed at him. "You're face reminds me of a mask."

"Does it, now?" He floated with her to the edge of Turnback Cave to glance into the water, and his reflection did resemble one of a masked Pokemon. "Hm, you're right. It does look like a mask."

She smiled and giggled, flying up to float eye level to him. "It's like you're a superhero!"

"Or a supervillian," he countered with a sly grin.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Open_

_Pairing: Latios/Zapdos_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 488_

_Lines: 18_

* * *

_Knock._

A tapping sound caught the blue Eon's attention, and he slipped away from watching Latias play tic-tac-toe with herself (she was losing, anyways) to find wherever it came from.

_Knock._

The sound seemed close, but he couldn't put a claw on where.

_Knock!_

Next to the concealed tunnel leading to their sanctuary, he heard it the clearest. Looking outside, he saw lightning titan, Zapdos, waiting outside impatiently as she nervously glanced around. He smiled as she turned to him and hissed, "Hurry up and let me in, will ya?"

"Of course." He stepped aside. "Our door is always open."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Pretending_

_Pairing: Shaymin/Giratina_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 436_

_Lines: 10_

* * *

She cringed as the dragon swept towards them. "It's going to eat me!"

Unbeknownst to the humans, however, she was laughing on the inside. _Like he ever would! I don't think he _needs_ to eat!_ She could see (at least, imagine) the smile behind the jaw-like pincers. It was a game she'd wanted to play and easily gotten the 'King of Pranks' to get in on.

_Now, if only we had another Legend in the loop. _That_ would've been fun!_ She giggled quietly before clearing her throat and going on with the act, hiding her smile by curling up. "Help!"

* * *

**...So? You enjoyed these? Leave a review telling me your favorites out of this batch, and while you're at it, the previous one, too! Q-Z will be up soon, once again, so just be patient!**

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	16. Q to Z, plus the forgotten N

**Well, err, after a reader (thanks, Matte!) pointed out that I had forgotten the "N" one, I whipped up one, but with this comp, I can't check how many words or characters or lines! So, err, I'll just hope it's close at least...?**

**Here's the last installment of those drabbles! Hope you love 'em! Peace!**

* * *

_Drabble Title: Never_

_Pairing: Rayquaza/Giratina_

_Word Count: ...I think 100? Eheh....  
_

_Characters Without Spaces: …errr…couldn't find on this computer….._

_Lines: …..same as above….eheh…._

* * *

"I'm not going out with you."

Rayquaza gave a small frown before his dragon-y grin came back as he chortled, "Why's that, Girry?"

Her eye twitched visibly as she scowled at him hovering in her cave. _Her home._ "Because, I'll never like you, at all. Ever."

"Of course," Rayquaza rolled his eyes humorously, "because you don't like _anybody._"

"Of course not," she glowered at him. "I'm the ruler of the Underworld, for Arceus' sake! I don't have _time_ for -"

She was stopped as his face suddenly was right before hers, and as she was at a lost of words for his abrupt closeness he chuckled and told her, "Never say never, Girry." Placing a small dragon-y kiss followed by that grin, he left her with a blush on her face, chuckling as he exited.

"Damn, I love to mess with her."

_

* * *

  
_

_Drabble Title: Queasy_

_Pairing: Darkrai/Suicune_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 446_

_Lines: 15_

* * *

"How can you be seasick?"

The phantom looked up from the sea, face almost green. "I don't…." He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, focusing to keep the bile at bay as the Dog looked at him incredibly.

"You float, for Mew's sake! You don't even _touch_ the deck, and you're throwing up!" She shook her head at him. "That doesn't seem reasonable at all."

"I didn't make the rules of floating," he grumbled as he tried to control himself. "I just follow them and occasionally get seasick."

"Do you get carsick, too?"

He glared at her. "Shut up…."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Ready_

_Pairing: Groudon/Arceus_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 496_

_Lines: 17_

* * *

"Deep breaths, Arceus. _Deep breaths._"

The goddess inhaled as instructed, holding it for a moment, before exhaling slowly and closing her eyes.

"Just walk up, tell him his punishment, and _bam_ – you're done. It's not like the clone could beat you up, 'ultimate Pokemon' or not."

Her mouth twitched, but the overall anxious look remained. Groudon sighed and gently put a reassuring claw on her back. "You'll do fine. I truly believe you're the only one capable of talking sense into him."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"Really." They arrived at the door. "Ready?"

"No." And so they entered.

* * *

_Drabble Title: Saltwater_

_Pairing: Kyogre/Suicune_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 464_

_Lines: 14_

* * *

She looked distastefully at the water lapping the shore. "I'm not getting in."

"Why?" The giant orca grinned at her. "Chicken?"

"No, I just…don't like saltwater."

"Oh, really, now? Why's that?"

"It's all…clingy and sticky and…salty!" She made a face at the ocean. "I like freshwater a _lot_ better, thank you." Kyogre smirked and raised a flipper, and her eyes widened as she gasped. "Don't do it, you –"

_Splash!_ She was gaping at him as he laughed at her now soaked fur, but then she growled and leapt at him in the water, yelling, "You'll pay for that, Fish-Boy!"

* * *

_Drabble Title: Taste_

_Pairing: Groudon/Lugia_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 480_

_Lines: oops, forgot to check! Gah....  
_

* * *

"You're always swimming in the ocean, right?"

The silver dragon-bird tilted her head in curiosity as she shook the water off of her feathers. "Well, yeah." She folded them flush against her body and blinked. "…Why?"

The lizard stared at her curiously. "Does that mean you're salty?"

She opened her beak to say something, stopped, and then closed it before opening it again to admit, "You know, I'm not really sure."

Groudon then proceeded to lean forward and lick the tip of her beak with his humongous tongue, and she stood still in shock as he considered.

"…Yep, you're salty."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Underdog_

_Pairing: Raikou/Suicune_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 468_

_Lines: 10_

* * *

He stood up straight as she walked by, calling out, "Good morning, Suicune!" He hoped she didn't notice his tail wagging, and he tried to keep the panting to a minimum.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Good morning." She then proceeded to her destination, missing his crestfallen expression as she went over to talk to Entei. Sitting on his tail with shoulders slouched, he gave a heavy, burdened sigh. _Always the underdog,_ he thought gloomily.

Then, after a moment of pouting, he sat up straight once more. _But, I'll surprise them! I'll be the underdog you can bet on!_

* * *

_Drabble Title: Variety_

_Pairing: Deoxys/Mew_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 479_

_Lines: 16_

* * *

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mew, it's not _that_ bad."

The feline made a face. "But it looks _disgusting!_"

"That's not nice to say!" He jerked a thumb in a pouting Heatran's direction. "Would _you_ want someone to criticize _your_ cooking without tasting it?"

Mew frowned. "I'm not allowed to cook…."

Deoxys slapped his forehead. "Just try it, now." Grumbling to herself as she took a spoonful of the stew, she made a face before taking a sip as the extraterrestrial watched with crossed arms. "…Well? Is it good?"

She looked away. "…Maybe…."

Deoxys grinned. "That's what I thought."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Wait_

_Pairing: Raikou/Cresselia_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 431_

_Lines: 13_

* * *

A small red ball was currently being balanced on her beak as the Dog watched in amusement. When she had it ready, he told her, "Alright, now, wait…."

She crossed her eyes as she focused on the ball, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing. "Wait…."

She narrowed her eyes as she trembled slightly, the ball trying to totter as she struggled to keep it. "_Wait…._"

He smiled as she almost dropped it. "…Now."

She tossed and snatched it from midair, carefully not to spear it. He smiled. "Good. That was almost as good as _me._"

* * *

_Drabble Title: X-Ray_

_Pairing: Mewtwo/Deoxys_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 476_

_Lines: 19_

* * *

"I…feel weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

She nodded, a hand on her chest. "Right here."

He frowned, deliberating. "…When?"

"…I feel it right now."

"Hm." He focused and used his Psychic powers to examine her body, slowly sweeping up and down before crossing his arms and giving another 'hm'. "…I don't see anything wrong."

She shook her head and floated over to him, grabbing his arm and placing his paw there. "Right _there._ You don't see _anything?_"

Not used to any kind of physical contact, he gulped and glanced at his arm. "…Deoxys, you're contagious. Now _I_ feel it."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Yesterday_

_Pairing: Arceus/Giratina_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 456_

_Lines: 11_

* * *

"I created this universe so long ago, it's a blur in _my_ mind…." He tapped the marble with a golden hoof, gaze on the floor. "And I made you and Palkia and Dialga a decent amount of time past."

She nodded at him, giving a grin. "Being nostalgic, Arceus?"

He gave a soft smile before turning his head up, giving a sigh. "I just…wonder how everything went so wrong. Humans are abusing Pokemon and others everywhere, destroying the planet, and I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Ah," Giratina commented, "the power of yesterday sits heavily on the mind."

* * *

_Drabble Title: Zen_

_Pairing: Dialga/Ho-oh_

_Word Count: 100_

_Characters Without Spaces: 478_

_Lines: 13_

* * *

"Just take a deep breath…." The bird inhaled. "Release any imperfect tension in your muscles…."

"I can't _feel_ my muscles," he complained. He was in the strangest position he'd ever been in. "If there _is_ tension, I don't know about it."

"Oh, don't be an imperfect wuss." She relaxed and went over to him. "You're sitting on your tail instead of your thighs. If you did…_this_…." She twisted and corrected him with a satisfied sigh. "It wouldn't hurt."

He sat there, blood flowing back into his legs, and frowned. "…Well, damn."

"Zen and peace, Dialga." She closed her eyes. "Zen."

* * *

**Were they awesome? Or mediocre? Or just plain terrible? Tell me your favorites (or the worst) in a review, please! XP**

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	17. ArceusSalamence, Should, Yet Shouldn't

**This is me trying to get back on track, and since I felt like doing a poem with Arceus involved, I picked one of pikachuhunter1's suggested shippings: Arceus/Salamence, aka DracoJudgementshipping. The whole thing will be sort of based on my "DLaLF" storyline, although I haven't introduced the Salamence, so maybe a bit of a spoiler going on here. ;P Since it's not too big, I'll let it slide.**

…**Then again, I may just be lying to you, and you don't know it. Teehee~!**

**So, here's the DracoJudgement poem, written sort of in the same style as that Lugia/Latios poem, called –**

* * *

_Should, Yet Shouldn't_

* * *

I shouldn't.

I shouldn't  
think about you.  
I shouldn't  
talk to you.  
I shouldn't  
meddle with your matters.

I am  
the _creator._

You are  
the _creation_.

I…  
it was  
never  
meant to be.

You were  
supposed  
to love _him._  
Not _me._

The green serpent

knew that.

I  
knew that.  
You  
were kept in the dark…  
but I think  
you had  
a suspicion of it.

So…  
why?

You were  
the intelligent,  
responsible,  
and yet flitting Pokemon  
that I had made for _him._  
You love the sky,  
the free moving air,  
the open space.  
You loved his abode,  
that spire jutting up  
into the sky like a regal castle.

He was the brilliant,  
supportive,  
and yet witty Pokemon  
that you were made for.  
He literally _lived_  
in your favorite habitat,  
a perfect match.  
He welcomed you  
with an open mind  
and open arms  
to live,  
talk,  
and eat with him.

And yet….

I found my gaze  
drifting  
to that tower,  
to see you standing at the top.  
Your wings  
were up and open,  
and yet you did not take off.  
He was up there,  
waiting for you  
to follow him,  
but you did not.

You hesitated.  
You stopped.  
You thought.

You put your wings  
to your side  
and went back  
to the lower floors of the tower.

It made no _sense_.

You're a creature  
of the air,  
of fire,  
of flowing  
and soaring  
and _living._

And yet,  
you'd secluded yourself  
to sitting among  
cracked stone  
and drafty hallways.  
You were  
always there,  
waiting  
for him  
to come home.

And  
you wondered.

I could read your thoughts,  
but I preferred not to….  
I'm not supposed  
to be confused, though.

I_  
created_ you;  
I should_  
understand_ you.  
I should _know_  
what you'll do.  
I should _know_  
why you do it.  
I should _know_  
when you'll do it.

So,  
I should have _known_  
you wouldn't love him.

He didn't seem  
to take you seriously.  
Your thoughts  
were kept to yourself,  
and negative feelings  
grew.  
Instead of  
spending time  
with him  
in the air,  
you stayed  
cooped up,  
away from him.

I,  
confused at the time,  
had finally come down  
to see what  
was wrong.

You had  
let me enter  
with a confused frown  
on your face.  
You had  
asked if  
anything  
was wrong.  
You had  
offered  
me a drink.

The offer  
had made me smile.

I had  
entered  
with a serious look  
upon my face.  
I had  
asked _you_  
the same question.  
I had  
taken that offer  
politely.

That  
had made _you_ smile.

I had  
ended up  
sitting in there,  
on _his_ couch,  
and listening  
to you.

When  
he should have.  
When  
he was out.  
When  
we were alone.

I  
hadn't realized  
how serious  
the situation was.

How neglected  
you felt.  
How alone  
you were.  
How much  
you needed company.

I  
had assumed that,  
with you two  
being similar,  
you would get along  
simply.

That's what_  
should_  
have happened.

I had  
been wrong.

When you  
unloaded  
everything  
on me,  
I  
felt pity.

Not the pity  
of a creator  
on his creation.  
Not the pity  
of a father  
on his daughter.

The pity…  
of a friend  
to another friend.

And yet…  
no,  
I shouldn't say.

That night  
when I got back,  
before _he_  
got home,  
I couldn't  
stop  
thinking  
about you.  
You were  
prominent on my mind,  
from your problems,  
your hopes,  
and,  
surprisingly,  
your looks  
and your talent.  
Such a sad,  
wasted creature.

I decided  
to take action.

Every day,  
while _he_ was out,  
I came  
and listened to you.  
Your rants,  
your raving,  
your sobbing.

It was all  
very beautiful  
and heart-wrenching  
to listen to.

Like one of Palkia's soap operas.

And,  
every night after that,  
I…  
couldn't stop.  
I knew  
that this was  
now more  
than just a way  
to "fix things".

I…_  
wanted_  
to listen to you,  
more than  
you_  
needed_  
to talk to me.

And yet,  
I ignored it all  
and went deeper  
into the complicated web  
I  
had spun.

Now,  
I'm so  
deeply  
tangled  
that I fear  
I can't  
get out.

It's become  
obvious to  
Rayquaza  
that things aren't  
working  
the way  
they should.  
He's noticed  
your strange  
detachedness,  
and he's started  
to get  
suspicious.  
He should have  
noticed_  
before_,  
but now  
even the oblivious  
Mew  
would have  
seen it.

You weren't  
in love  
with him…  
but someone else.

And  
I fear  
that I know  
who  
that person is.

It wasn't  
supposed  
to happen this way.

And,  
it can't.  
I cannot  
bend the rules  
and…  
let anything like  
this  
happen.

Oh, but  
how I_  
want_ to!  
Damn it all,  
I want to  
just listen to Giratina  
and do  
what I _want_ to!  
I want to  
tear you away  
from him,  
keep you  
with me,  
forever,  
extend your life  
and your wisdom,  
protect you  
from any  
harm  
and anyone….

You _should_  
have loved him.  
I _shouldn't_  
have loved you.  
Everything _should_  
have gone  
as planned.

Should,  
yet shouldn't.

* * *

**Ahhh, it's good to be back to poems, guys! **

**So, did ya guys like this comeback? Review and tell me! Come on, guys, feedback helps, ya know!**

* * *

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – _'Options'_ (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – _'Painful'_ (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) _–_ _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – _'Love Like the Sea'_ (2)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) – _'Should, Yet Shouldn't'_ (14)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – _'I Can't'_ (3)  
Male Rayquaza/Cynthia - _'The Battle' _(13)

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – _'Cute'_ (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – _'Stars' _(1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – _'Always There for Me'_ (5)  
Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**) – '_Typical_' (12)

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (hm, I've never tried it before, but okay! 'Course I haven't tried much, but…shut up!)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Eh, since you guys REALLY want me too…I still like Uxie/Mesprit better, so neh!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (After reading the newest chapter to 'Skyway Avenue', I've been thinking about this pairing over and over again! Good job, GFS!)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Love it, love it, absolutely LOVE it! It's one of my favorite Female Mew pairings!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (Ooh, different! I LOVE different!)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (This'll be interesting, to say the least. Especially with how I potray Heatran as.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Oooh, I'm gonna have some trouble since I don't remember much from the game since I lost mine. D: Tips?)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (Yay, I love this if you think of them not being related!)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (Aww, I just think this is adorable! Especially with Shaymin in Sky Forme, he looks bad-ass.)

Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, I can't WAIT to do this one! I've NEVER attempted a female Rayquaza, so this should be FUN!)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (You're right, that would be funny to write. Will do!)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (Heehee, I think that'll be fun! 8D Especially with how I see them….)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (Yes, my favorite whenever it's not Celebi/Mew! X3 I'd love to write it!)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (**no shipping name**) (Alrighty, since you asked nicely. XP Naw, kidding, I would have done it anyways. It sounds like fun! Hmm…Latias disobeying her brother…heheh.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (Of course, Golden. I'll do it as a tribute to you!)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) _– 'Perfect'_ (Yes, it'll be epic win since they are both shiny birdies. And shiny birdies pwn! Silver and gold, baby!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Female Rayquaza/Lance (Same as the Rayquaza/Latios one, except it'll be epic with the – was it Kanto? – region's Champion!)

Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (Alright, well, I'll get right on it! This is somewhat predictable, and yet…I dunno, I just like the idea! Yeah, I was actually pondering this while writing the last chapter I've uploaded of 'DLaLF'!)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (I can do it.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (This, too.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (I can do ANYTHING)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (**ShinyBlueMewshipping**) (For I am AWESOME!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping**) (I should make a song of that….)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (**TrueMewshipping**) (Am I really even putting my thoughts on pairings anymore?)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (**PlainOldGrossshipping**) (Okay, okay, I'll stop and get back on track. And, btw, _I_ don't think this is gross, but that's just a matter of opinion.)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (**ShiningDeathshipping**) (Ooh, blue! :D I love the idea!)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (**ShinyBreadshipping**) (Dalsson said that if I do this, I'll win one thousand internets, so I guess I will…I mean, that's a LOT of internets!)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (Heheh, Mesprit will get 'caught' in the 'tangled web' of her own game! …Okay, that was lame…)  
Jirachi(Male) Mespirit(Female) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (Hmm, this is certainly a change. I'll DO IT!)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping**/CrimsonMoonshipping**) (You had an…interesting name for it. O.o; I'll do it, although it might not be my best since I'm still working on writing in 'that' field – no offense!)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – The ship for this just with 'Shining' (You mean, like the shipping name for Mew/Mewtwo – I think it's Catshipping, but there might be another name for it – with the word 'Shining' in front of it? ShiningCatshipping? Will do.)  
Heatran(F)/Registeel(M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Alright, a boy Registeel…it'll take a bit, but I can do it. I'm just that awesome.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (Ooh, pretty birdy with Mr. Rawr! :D Yes, I give them all weird nicknames!)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (Heheh, I've always thought of Zapdos as gender-confused, for some reason, probably because of the fact that I couldn't decide on whether Zapdos was a guy or girl. THAT will be fun, I guarantee.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (I'll find a way to have fun with this, I promise.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping**/BlueBirdshipping**) (YESSSSSSSSSS!! -hugs- I LOVE YOU!!)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (**IceSpeedShipping**)  
Moltres/Luxray – (**FireThunderShipping**)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (**ElectricFishWithWingsShipping**)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (**Pegasusshipping**)  
Machoke/Mew – (**CatInAChokeholdshipping**)  
Lugia/Mew - I dunno what its called... (Wow, they didn't make a Lugia/Mew shipping name…alrighty, then, will do!)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (**BloodyOzoneshipping**) (Got it!)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (**BloodierOzoneshipping**) (Got it, too.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (**BloodiestOzoneshipping**) (I like Crobat, believe it or not. Although it's teeth are ugly.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (**DawnTideshipping**) (Okay, this one will be fun to try!)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping**/Abyssalshipping**) (Like others, this'll be fun!)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (**SilverTideshipping**) (Ooh, I believe GR has taken a liking to this. She'll like this, definitely!)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (**GoldenTideshipping**) (Alrighty, I will make this work!)  
Regigigas/Unown – (**sorry, shipping name already taken**) (Alrighty, this one's on the list, too!)  
Lucario/Rotom – (**Thunderpunchshipping**) (Rotom counts as Legend in my book, so I'm game!)

GirlWaterShaman  
Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (Okie-dokie, although I think this is as overused as Liliopshipping, Azelf/Uxie. Oh, btw, I already have GodModeshipping on the list. Lucky you, huh?)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (Alright, will do! In fact, it may become a oneshot….)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Might as well, with the above pairings from poofartbutts. Yes, I made the name up. And I think it's awesome.)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (This one, too. Don't like it? Then go away. You suck.)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (Yay, girl Giratina! Or, I could try a Male Giratina…but, then Latios would hate him, especially with being Rayquaza's friend. O.o; Yeah, Giratina's a girl in this one.)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, thought of it, decided to try it. No biggie. May come to love it, and I may not.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) – _'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'_ (THIS will be fun. Who'll be a girl? Or will it be a homosexual pairing? And what personalities will I use? Haha, you'll have to wait!)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hmm, I was curious, really. Wanted to try it.)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (I think that my female Regice is more hilarious than ANYONE'S male one. So ha.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (I think that I'll have fun with this by adding the element of 'Lugia losing Latios and coming to Giratina to seek help' into the poem, ultimately having to decide on whether to help her or not. Or, could the genders be switched? Hmm….)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) _– 'Cheer Up, Please'_ (Thought of it while thinking of Deoxys' character. Thought it was cute.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) – _'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'_ (Had the title stuck in my head and had to put it down as something!)

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	18. KyogreRayquaza, Playful

**Man, I last updated this in April? **

**Oh, and a note here: wherever you see a star/asterisk next to the a suggestion, it means it's being considered for the next poem, and if a shipping name is in bold that means it is an official name, while a plain one isn't. **

* * *

_Playful_

* * *

He watched from the clouds,

Eyes green with envy,

As she jumped from the waves

And swam in the sea.

She giggled and laughed

With such joy and mirth,

Embracing the water

And roaming earth.

She was surrounded by friends,

Both new and old,

And with each it seemed

A great tale was told.

But he was alone,

And so he observed

Her playful games,

Remaining reserved.

One day, however,

She looked to the sky

And noticed the serpent

Flying so high.

She'd never seen

A being such as he,

And she was so curious

Down there in the sea.

"Come down," she called.

"Please join me for a while!"

She waved a huge fin

And cast him a smile.

He was nervous at first,

But he was soon hooked

By her merry laugh

And the way that she looked.

Sparkling waters

Reflecting the sun

Couldn't compare to her

As she giggled and spun

High into the air

To grab him so tightly,

A grin on her face when

His eyes widened slightly.

Then she brought him down,

Hitting water with a _splash!_

Her mischief was pure–

If at little bit rash.

She invited him to play

And he couldn't refuse,

Especially when she pouted

With a sorrowful ruse.

He found himself laughing

Before the day was over,

And he forgot about his flights

As a permanent air rover.

From then on, every day,

He found himself descending,

Searching for her swimming

In a sea never-ending.

And once they met, they would play,

Laughing like they did before;

At sunset, they would smile,

Knowing they looked forward to more.

* * *

**Ah, yes, I've neglected this for a while, but no more! Although I tried to stop myself from writing fanfiction because I wanted to focus all of my attention on my original stories, I couldn't seem to do that. And I'm addicted to fanfics, anyways. ;P I should go to a FFA meeting or something . . . (Haha, get it? FFA? AA? FanFic Addicts? A . . . whatever AA really means? *eaten*)**

* * *

Shiny Hunter

Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – '_Options_' (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – '_Painful_' (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) – '_Behind Blue Eyes_' (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – '_Love Like the Sea_' (2)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) – '_Should, Yet Shouldn't_' (14)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – '_I Can't_' (3)  
Rayquaza (M)/Cynthia (EpicBattleshipping) – '_The Battle_' (13)

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – '_Cute_' (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – '_Stars_' (1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – '_Always There for Me_' (5)  
Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**) – '_Typical_' (12)

Rayquaza/Kyogre (**Drizzleshipping**) – '_Playful_' (18)

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Dalsson and Co.

Lucario/Mewtwo (**Betrayalshipping**) (I'd nearly forgotten about this. Weird, you'd think this would stand out to me. Anyways, I think it'll be very fun to try.)

Shiny Hunter

Giratina/Latias (**Mournshipping**) (Hm, Imma thinking of something epic and beautiful for this . . .)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Despite it being what everyone does and therefore boring in my opinion, I will try to do this justice just like I would any pairing. It wouldn't be fair of me otherwise, right?)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (Glory is still my role model when it comes to this pairing, with her "Skyway Avenue". I'm going to try to make this one sweet when I do it.)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Another cute pairing, one that apparently has fallen out of style. I'll try to revive it, though!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (This is a more unique one I like to read about, and I hope that I don't fall short of it's potential.)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (I'd love to write a rhyming poem about one coming to visit the other, maybe even after the events of the Giratina and Shaymin movie when Regigigas wakes up.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Hm, I'll think of something sweet for these two. I can do simple sweet things, I think.)

pikachuhunter1

Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (This I find incredibly adorable, of course, when they're not related. I'd love to write something for this that isn't depressing.)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (I can't think of an idea for this atm, but I think it would be good in any genre or scenario. At the very least, it would be sweet and adorable.)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (I love this pairing to death, especially after an RP with one of my friends. I'd love to write a poem in Rayquaza's POV and in the same style as "Painful" and "Should, Yet Shouldn't".)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (Ha, this would be hilarious to write, although I don't know what the "plot" would be.)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (I think this would let me use a lot of creativity, which is a plus. I'd like to try this while keeping it canon to the games, too. In some way, shape or form, anyways.)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (I've actually thought of this pairing before, but I could never think of a good plotline for it.)

Glory For Sleep

Raikou/Latias (no shipping name) (Heh, this would be fun to write with a more mischievous Latias. I mean, hardly anyone's written one, other than Golden and I think Glory.)

goldeneye101

Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (I'm trying to figure out if I should do it _my_ way, or have it with male Groudon and female Arceus.)

SilverUmbra

Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) – 'Perfect' (I'll make this an elegant work, filled with pretty descriptions and many similes of some sort!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer

Rayquaza (F)/Lance (not named) (This'll be fun, perhaps with another epic battle like the Cynthia/Rayquaza one! Ooh, that'll be fun!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (This will probably be from a third party's POV which will remain unnamed, just for effect. Maybe watching them fly together . . .)

poopfartbutts

Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (Read above.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (Read above above.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewshipping) (Hm, I dunno how this'll work . . . maybe if the Mew from the First movie and the Mew from the Lucario movie met . . . ? If they're separate Mew in the first place, but hey, it's fanfiction!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) (Ooh, a vain birdy with a probably fiery tempered one . . . or at least that's the plot coming together in my head.)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewshipping) (Hm, maybe I could write about a hacked Mew in reality, falling in love with the true Mew, and make it some sort of tragedy poem . . . that's it! By Jove, I've done it!)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossshipping) (Of course, I didn't give it this unofficial name, and I disagree with it. Anyways, I'm actually interested to try this, maybe putting in some legend of some sort . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathshipping) (What I think I'll do is make a Shiny Mew character, that way this'll be at least different from Mew/Giratina, which I plan to write eventually.)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadshipping) (Haha, and again, because Dalsson will give me a thousand internets for doing this, I will keep it on the list. No matter how ridiculous it it.)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (This will be fun . . . maybe have Mesprit compare emotions to an Ariados, and maybe have it end out being a _particular_ Ariados . . .)  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (This will be fun, what with them both being in slumber for much of their lives. Although, Mesprit can become a spirit to go visit him . . . hmm . . .)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping/**CrimsonMoonshipping**) (This will be fun, even if I still think I suck at writing homosexual pairings. It just seems to be this sort of "I will fail" reflex that makes me hesitate to write these.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewshipping/ShiningCatshipping) (And I'll have to create a separate shiny Mewtwo as well. Wow, it's like OCs, I don't think they should count as Legendaries . . .)  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Hm, I'm trying to think of a plot for this . . . maybe slightly PMD based?)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (With this, I'll probably make it male Articuno/female Rayquaza, because that's freakin' awesome.)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (I'll make this a hilarious yet sweet poem, I'm sure. Or, I'll try, anyways.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (And this, I'll have to think of something. I . . . honestly, I need help. Ideas?)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdshipping**) (Yes, the most awesome Lugia pairing ever! Of course, I like it male Articuno/female Lugia, but . . .)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) (Hm, I might actually use female Articuno, if only because I love thinking of Arcanine having a deep and rumbling laugh . . .)  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) (I might actually have Moltres as a guy, for once. The reason? I'm using Lexi, my Luxray . . . and because I've never written a male Moltres before.)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) (This will be difficult, considering I have no clue how to get these two to meet. Maybe . . . I dunno, a Trainer caught them both?)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (Pegasusshipping) (And here, I'm thinking it'll be about a race. Because . . . err, I'll find something romantic about it.)  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdshipping) (This . . . okay, in all honesty, I need an idea for this. What in the hell am I gonna do? I mean, all I have so far is it'll be female Machoke/male Mew, just to be different . . .)  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) (Of course, female Lugia/male Mew, but the plot is nonexistent. Ugh. I'm running out of ideas . . .)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneshipping) (. . . maybe I can cheat and have Rayquaza watch a Zubat grow and evolve . . .)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneshipping) (See above.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneshipping) (See above above.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideshipping) (Hm, I'm thinking it will be about her island . . . or something happening on/near it.)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping/**Abyssalshipping**) (See above, except it'll be his island.)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideshipping) (A quarrel over the rights to owning the ocean suddenly takes an unexpected turn . . .)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideshipping) (For this, maybe something similar to the Rayquaza/Kyogre one, except without the playing and such.)  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed*) (Ooh, some sort of guardian thing! Yeah, that'll work! I'm actually oddly excited about this one.)  
Lucario/Rotom – (Thunderpunchshipping) (Hm, maybe a Trainer's Pokemon getting too curious . . . or maybe someone who caught Rotom heading to Iron Island . . .)

GirlWaterShaman

Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (So overused . . . but okay. I think I'll make it gender-switched, though, for fun.)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (And this'll be just as playful as this chapter, I assure you.)

Darkraigirl

Darkrai/Mesprit (**SufferedEmotionsshipping**) (I'm sure you mentioned this sometime, and even though I already wrote a oneshot for it, I'm still gonna write this. Eventually.)  
Ho-Oh/Regigigas (**GoldenRadianceshipping***) (This'll be fun to do, maybe with Ho-oh always being curious about a statue, not knowing it was watching him/her . . .)  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) (**DeepSpaceshipping***) (Full of lots of funny things, I will tell you now. Lots and _lots_ of funny things.)  
Manaphy/Wailord (**Jumboshrimpshipping**) (Lol. Okay, now I've _got_ to do this. I mean, I wanna win at life, ya know.)

_me  
_

Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Aerodactyl just seems to be a pimp, huh? *eaten*)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (I mean, he's got all the girls! *mauled*)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (After reading that one story that someone wrote–I hate myself for forgetting it's title and author–I've come to love this pairing. A moody, broody female Giratina is fun to write. *eaten by Giratina*)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, maybe this one'll be bittersweet . . . I mean, I don't write that many sad ones.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) (Hm, I wanna make this interesting . . . give me some ideas or random words, will you guys?) – '_Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement_'  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hey, these two need more love! It's perfect!)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (And my female Regice will rock the socks off of your male Regice . . . muahaha . . . even if they don't wear socks. SHADDUP.)  
Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**) (And this, if not angsty, will be extremely serious.)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping***) (Something small, sweet and simple. Hopefully, it'll make a smile on anyone's face!) – '_Cheer Up, Please_'  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) (And this'll be hilarious no matter how I write it, because I can't seem to seriously write these two together. Maybe it's just the personalities I've given them both.) – '_Why Do You Leave the TV On?_'

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	19. LugiaGiratina, Where I'm From

**Alright, here's the next poem idea I've finally gotten around to doing – Giratina/Lugia! For some reason, this is called Lunaticshippipng, but I can't help that, so oh well. With this, I'm going to go rhyming and try both of their POVs, since I haven't done that in a while. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Also, I'm using the fact that Giratina lives in a cave in the games for this poem. I'm ignoring the movie, alright?**

**(Edit: This has been sitting on my computer and collecting dust since June 9****th**** of 2009! Dang!)**

**Get ready for –**

**

* * *

**

Where I'm From

* * *

_Where I'm from,  
The sea calls my name,  
And I burst from the waves  
Without any shame._

**Where I'm from,  
****The dead moan for life,  
****And I lurk in the cave  
Without any strife.**

_Where I'm from,  
I swim through the sea  
To check on the creatures  
Who live here with me._

**Where I'm from,  
I stand very proud,  
Looking down at humans  
And roaring so loud.**

_Where I'm from,  
There's never been a grin  
Quite as large as yours–  
Shared among dragon kin?_

**Where I'm from,  
There's never been a laugh  
That's directed at me  
On my joke's behalf.**

_Where I'm from,  
I receive little praise;  
But I get it from you,  
So easy to amaze._

**Where I'm from,  
I receive little comfort  
And almost no company  
Except as last resort.**

_**Where we're from,  
We receive little notice,  
But when we're together  
Nothing else exists.**_

* * *

**Aw, how sweet! Yeah, I know, I know, I updated fast, but I don't like just leaving unfinished poems on the comp. I had to finish it! And I think I did it rather nicely. :D**

* * *

Shiny Hunter  
Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**) – '_Options_' (8)  
Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**) – '_It All Started_' (9)  
Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**) – '_Competition_' (11)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**) – '_Painful_' (7)  
Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**) – '_Behind Blue Eyes_' (4)

pikachuhunter1  
Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**) – '_Love Like the Sea_' (2)  
Salamence/Arceus (**DracoJudgementshipping**) – '_Should, Yet Shouldn't_' (14)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**) – '_I Can't_' (3)  
Rayquaza (M)/Cynthia (EpicBattleshipping) – '_The Battle_' (13)

Poopfartbutts  
Arceus/Spiritomb – (**Alphatombshipping**) – '_Forbidden_' (10)

_Me_  
Darkrai/Mew (**LightInDarknessshipping**) – '_Cute_' (6)  
Deoxys/Mewtwo (**Geneticshipping**) – '_Stars_' (1)  
Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**) – '_Always There for M__e_' (5)  
Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**) – '_Typical_' (12)  
Rayquaza/Kyogre (**Drizzleshipping**) – '_Playful_' (18)  
Lugia/Giratina (**Lunaticshipping**) – '_Where I'm From_' (19)

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo (**Betrayalshipping**) (I'd nearly forgotten about this. Weird, you'd think this would stand out to me. Anyways, I think it'll be very fun to try.)

Shiny Hunter  
Giratina/Latias (**Mournshipping**) (Hm, Imma thinking of something epic and beautiful for this . . .)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Despite it being what everyone does and therefore boring in my opinion, I will try to do this justice just like I would any pairing. It wouldn't be fair of me otherwise, right?)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping**) (Glory is still my role model when it comes to this pairing, with her "Skyway Avenue". I'm going to try to make this one sweet when I do it.)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Another cute pairing, one that apparently has fallen out of style. I'll try to revive it, though!)  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (This is a more unique one I like to read about, and I hope that I don't fall short of it's potential.)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (I'd love to write a rhyming poem about one coming to visit the other, maybe even after the events of the Giratina and Shaymin movie when Regigigas wakes up.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Hm, I'll think of something sweet for these two. I can do simple sweet things, I think.)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (This I find incredibly adorable, of course, when they're not related. I'd love to write something for this that isn't depressing.)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (I can't think of an idea for this atm, but I think it would be good in any genre or scenario. At the very least, it would be sweet and adorable.)  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (I love this pairing to death, especially after an RP with one of my friends. I'd love to write a poem in Rayquaza's POV and in the same style as "Painful" and "Should, Yet Shouldn't".)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (Ha, this would be hilarious to write, although I don't know what the "plot" would be.)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (I think this would let me use a lot of creativity, which is a plus. I'd like to try this while keeping it canon to the games, too. In some way, shape or form, anyways.)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping**) (I've actually thought of this pairing before, but I could never think of a good plotline for it.)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (no shipping name) (Heh, this would be fun to write with a more mischievous Latias. I mean, hardly anyone's written one, other than Golden and I think Glory.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (I'm trying to figure out if I should do it _my_ way, or have it with male Groudon and female Arceus.)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping**) – 'Perfect' (I'll make this an elegant work, filled with pretty descriptions and many similes of some sort!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance (not named) (This'll be fun, perhaps with another epic battle like the Cynthia/Rayquaza one! Ooh, that'll be fun!)  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (This will probably be from a third party's POV which will remain unnamed, just for effect. Maybe watching them fly together . . .)

poopfartbutts  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (Read above.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (Read above above.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewshipping) (Hm, I dunno how this'll work . . . maybe if the Mew from the First movie and the Mew from the Lucario movie met . . . ? If they're separate Mew in the first place, but hey, it's fanfiction!)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) (Ooh, a vain birdy with a probably fiery tempered one . . . or at least that's the plot coming together in my head.)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewshipping) (Hm, maybe I could write about a hacked Mew in reality, falling in love with the true Mew, and make it some sort of tragedy poem . . . that's it! By Jove, I've done it!)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossshipping) (Of course, I didn't give it this unofficial name, and I disagree with it. Anyways, I'm actually interested to try this, maybe putting in some legend of some sort . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathshipping) (What I think I'll do is make a Shiny Mew character, that way this'll be at least different from Mew/Giratina, which I plan to write eventually.)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadshipping) (Haha, and again, because Dalsson will give me a thousand internets for doing this, I will keep it on the list. No matter how ridiculous it it.)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (This will be fun . . . maybe have Mesprit compare emotions to an Ariados, and maybe have it end out being a _particular_ Ariados . . .)  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (This will be fun, what with them both being in slumber for much of their lives. Although, Mesprit can become a spirit to go visit him . . . hmm . . .)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping/**CrimsonMoonshipping**) (This will be fun, even if I still think I suck at writing homosexual pairings. It just seems to be this sort of "I will fail" reflex that makes me hesitate to write these.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewshipping/ShiningCatshipping) (And I'll have to create a separate shiny Mewtwo as well. Wow, it's like OCs, I don't think they should count as Legendaries . . .)  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Hm, I'm trying to think of a plot for this . . . maybe slightly PMD based?)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (With this, I'll probably make it male Articuno/female Rayquaza, because that's freakin' awesome.)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (I'll make this a hilarious yet sweet poem, I'm sure. Or, I'll try, anyways.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (And this, I'll have to think of something. I . . . honestly, I need help. Ideas?)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdshipping**) (Yes, the most awesome Lugia pairing ever! Of course, I like it male Articuno/female Lugia, but . . .)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) (Hm, I might actually use female Articuno, if only because I love thinking of Arcanine having a deep and rumbling laugh . . .)  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) (I might actually have Moltres as a guy, for once. The reason? I'm using Lexi, my Luxray . . . and because I've never written a male Moltres before.)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) (This will be difficult, considering I have no clue how to get these two to meet. Maybe . . . I dunno, a Trainer caught them both?)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (Pegasusshipping) (And here, I'm thinking it'll be about a race. Because . . . err, I'll find something romantic about it.)  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdshipping) (This . . . okay, in all honesty, I need an idea for this. What in the hell am I gonna do? I mean, all I have so far is it'll be female Machoke/male Mew, just to be different . . .)  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) (Of course, female Lugia/male Mew, but the plot is nonexistent. Ugh. I'm running out of ideas . . .)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneshipping) (. . . maybe I can cheat and have Rayquaza watch a Zubat grow and evolve . . .)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneshipping) (See above.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneshipping) (See above above.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideshipping) (Hm, I'm thinking it will be about her island . . . or something happening on/near it.)  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping/**Abyssalshipping**) (See above, except it'll be his island.)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideshipping) (A quarrel over the rights to owning the ocean suddenly takes an unexpected turn . . .)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideshipping) (For this, maybe something similar to the Rayquaza/Kyogre one, except without the playing and such.)  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed*) (Ooh, some sort of guardian thing! Yeah, that'll work! I'm actually oddly excited about this one.)  
Lucario/Rotom – (Thunderpunchshipping) (Hm, maybe a Trainer's Pokemon getting too curious . . . or maybe someone who caught Rotom heading to Iron Island . . .)

GirlWaterShaman  
Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (So overused . . . but okay. I think I'll make it gender-switched, though, for fun.)  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (And this'll be just as playful as this chapter, I assure you.)

Darkraigirl  
Darkrai/Mesprit (**SufferedEmotionsshipping**) (I'm sure you mentioned this sometime, and even though I already wrote a oneshot for it, I'm still gonna write this. Eventually.)  
Ho-Oh/Regigigas (**GoldenRadianceshipping***) (This'll be fun to do, maybe with Ho-oh always being curious about a statue, not knowing it was watching him/her . . .)  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) (**DeepSpaceshipping***) (Full of lots of funny things, I will tell you now. Lots and _lots_ of funny things.)  
Manaphy/Wailord (**Jumboshrimpshipping**) (Lol. Okay, now I've _got_ to do this. I mean, I wanna win at life, ya know.)

_me_  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (Aerodactyl just seems to be a pimp, huh? *eaten*)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (I mean, he's got all the girls! *mauled*)  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping**) (After reading that one story that someone wrote–I hate myself for forgetting it's title and author–I've come to love this pairing. A moody, broody female Giratina is fun to write. *eaten by Giratina*)  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, maybe this one'll be bittersweet . . . I mean, I don't write that many sad ones.)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) (Hm, I wanna make this interesting . . . give me some ideas or random words, will you guys?) – '_Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement_'  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hey, these two need more love! It's perfect!)  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (And my female Regice will rock the socks off of your male Regice . . . muahaha . . . even if they don't wear socks. SHADDUP.)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping***) (Something small, sweet and simple. Hopefully, it'll make a smile on anyone's face!) – '_Cheer Up, Please_'  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping**) (And this'll be hilarious no matter how I write it, because I can't seem to seriously write these two together. Maybe it's just the personalities I've given them both.) – '_Why Do You Leave the TV On?_'

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	20. PrimalDialgaSuicune, My Heart

Primal Dialga (M)/Suicune (F) - suggested by Chronos Twilight

**I'm sorry it's been so long! It's difficult to think up ideas for this, since poetry is a lot different in the creating process than fics seem to be, and then the poem I was working on got trapped on the laptop that won't turn on...gah, that just seems to be my luck. D: Maybe I'm not meant to have a laptop?**

**Anyways, I worked on this today, and I'm satisfied with it. It's a bit short, but sweet, and can be from either of the legends' POVs. Seriously, say it in one's voice, and then say it in the other's - it can work both ways. Or, at least, it seems to work in my mind. Oh, well.**

**Hope you like my attempt at getting back into this collection: The Bleedshipping poem called -**

* * *

My Heart

* * *

My heart aches for you.  
My heart breaks for you.

My heart hopes for you.  
My heart copes for you.

My heart waits for you.  
My heart hates you.

My heart sinks for you.  
My heart thinks of you.

My heart sobs for you.  
My heart robs for you.

My heart shoves for you.  
My heart loves you.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated, supporting or not.**

**Oh, and I decided to order the suggestions in alphabetical order, with the usernames and the ships both ordered from A to Z, to make it easier to skim through.**

* * *

1. "Stars", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**Geneticshipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea", pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**)  
3. "I Can't", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes", Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**)  
6. "Cute", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessshipping**)  
7. "Painful", Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**)  
8. "Options", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**)  
9. "It All Started", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**)  
10. "Forbidden", poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**Alphatombshipping**)  
11. "Competition", Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**)  
12. "Typical", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**)  
13. "The Battle", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleshipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't", pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementshipping**)  
18. "Playful", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**Drizzleshipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**Lunaticshipping**)**  
20. "My Heart", Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (Bleedshipping)**

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Attila12  
Latios/Rayquaza (**DeadOzoneshipping**) (Haha, this pairing was _so_ much fun to RP. I'll be glad to write this one!)  
Mewtwo/Darkrai (**Outcastshipping**) (The funny thing is, I'm starting a oneshot for this pairing! But, I think I can conjure up a dark poem for these two. And yes, I know, "dark" is cliche when concerning these two, but oh well. I feel like it.)  
Darkrai/Uxie (**TorturedGeniusshipping**) (...oh yeah, I have a story for this, don't I? Heheh...too bad it's on one of my out-of-commission laptops...gah. I'll write a poem to make up for that!)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo (**Betrayalshipping**) (I'd nearly forgotten about this. Weird, you'd think this would stand out to me. Anyways, I think it'll be very fun to try.)

Darkraigirl  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) (**DeepSpaceshipping***) (Full of lots of funny things, I will tell you now. Lots and lots of funny things.)  
Ho-Oh/Regigigas (**GoldenRadianceshipping**) (This'll be fun to do, maybe with Ho-oh always being curious about a statue, not knowing it was watching him/her . . .)  
Manaphy/Wailord (**Jumboshrimpshipping**) (Lol. Okay, now I've got to do this. I mean, I wanna win at life, ya know.)  
Darkrai/Mesprit (**SufferedEmotionsshipping**) (I'm sure you mentioned this sometime, and even though I already wrote a oneshot for it, I'm still gonna write this. Eventually.)

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh (**AncientGoldshipping**) (Aerodactyl just seems to be a pimp, huh? *eaten*)  
Aerodactyl/Lugia (**AncientSilvershipping**) (I mean, he's got all the girls! *mauled*)  
Palkia/Dialga (**Cosmosshipping**) (Hm, I wanna make this interesting . . . give me some ideas or random words, will you guys?) – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza (**EmpyreanShipping***) (Hm, maybe this one'll be bittersweet . . . I mean, I don't write that many sad ones.)  
Rotom/Zapdos (**GhostLightningshipping***) (And this'll be hilarious no matter how I write it, because I can't seem to seriously write these two together. Maybe it's just the personalities I've given them both.) – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas (**RegigIceshipping**) (And my female Regice will rock the socks off of your male Regice . . . muahaha . . . even if they don't wear socks. SHADDUP.)  
Regirock/Regigigas (**RegigiRockshipping**) (Hey, these two need more love! It's perfect!)  
Deoxys/Latias (**SpacialCheershipping**) (Something small, sweet and simple. Hopefully, it'll make a smile on anyone's face!) – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios (**Verimynshipping***) (After reading that one story that someone wrote–I hate myself for forgetting it's title and author–I've come to love this pairing. A moody, broody female Giratina is fun to write. *eaten by Giratina*)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard (**FlameFlightshipping**) (This will probably be from a third party's POV which will remain unnamed, just for effect. Maybe watching them fly together . . .)  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance (not named) (This'll be fun, perhaps with another epic battle like the Cynthia/Rayquaza one! Ooh, that'll be fun!)

GirlWaterShaman  
Rayquaza/Latias (**Dracoshipping**) (And this'll be just as playful as the Ray/Ky chapter, I assure you.)  
Raikou/Suicune (**Raicuneshipping**) (So overused . . . but okay. I think I'll make it gender-switched, though, for fun.)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias (no shipping name) (Heh, this would be fun to write with a more mischievous Latias. I mean, hardly anyone's written one, other than Golden and I think Glory.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus (**PrimordalGroundshipping***) (I'm trying to figure out if I should do it my way, or have it with male Groudon and female Arceus.)

pikachuhunter1  
Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneshipping***) (I love this pairing to death, especially after an RP with one of my friends. I'd love to write a poem in Rayquaza's POV and in the same style as "Painful" and "Should, Yet Shouldn't".)  
Latias/Latios (**SightShareshipping**) (This I find incredibly adorable, of course, when they're not related. I'd love to write something for this that isn't depressing.)  
Celebi/Jirachi (**Sylphshipping***) (I've actually thought of this pairing before, but I could never think of a good plotline for it.)  
Mesprit/Shaymin (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (I can't think of an idea for this atm, but I think it would be good in any genre or scenario. At the very least, it would be sweet and adorable.)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos (no name so far) (Ha, this would be hilarious to write, although I don't know what the "plot" would be.)Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (I think this would let me use a lot of creativity, which is a plus. I'd like to try this while keeping it canon to the games, too. In some way, shape or form, anyways.)

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping/**Abyssalshipping**) (See Cress/Ky, except it'll be his island.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdshipping**) (Yes, the most awesome Lugia pairing ever! Of course, I like it male Articuno/female Lugia, but . . .)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping/**CrimsonMoonshipping**) (This will be fun, even if I still think I suck at writing homosexual pairings. It just seems to be this sort of "I will fail" reflex that makes me hesitate to write these.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping**) (With this, I'll probably make it male Articuno/female Rayquaza, because that's freakin' awesome.)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping**) (I'll make this a hilarious yet sweet poem, I'm sure. Or, I'll try, anyways.)  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Hm, I'm trying to think of a plot for this . . . maybe slightly PMD based?)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) (Ooh, a vain birdy with a probably fiery tempered one . . . or at least that's the plot coming together in my head.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (And this, I'll have to think of something. I . . . honestly, I need help. Ideas?)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (This will be fun . . . maybe have Mesprit compare emotions to an Ariados, and maybe have it end out being a particular Ariados . . .)  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (This will be fun, what with them both being in slumber for much of their lives. Although, Mesprit can become a spirit to go visit him . . . hmm . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewshipping) (Hm, I dunno how this'll work . . . maybe if the Mew from the First movie and the Mew from the Lucario movie met . . . ? If they're separate Mew in the first place, but hey, it's fanfiction!)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewshipping) (Hm, maybe I could write about a hacked Mew in reality, falling in love with the true Mew, and make it some sort of tragedy poem . . . that's it! By Jove, I've done it!)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossshipping) (Of course, I didn't give it this unofficial name, and I disagree with it. Anyways, I'm actually interested to try this, maybe putting in some legend of some sort . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathshipping) (What I think I'll do is make a Shiny Mew character, that way this'll be at least different from Mew/Giratina, which I plan to write eventually.)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadshipping) (Haha, and again, because Dalsson will give me a thousand internets for doing this, I will keep it on the list. No matter how ridiculous it it.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewshipping/ShiningCatshipping) (And I'll have to create a separate shiny Mewtwo as well. Wow, it's like OCs, I don't think they should count as Legendaries . . .)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) (Hm, I might actually use female Articuno, if only because I love thinking of Arcanine having a deep and rumbling laugh . . .)  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) (I might actually have Moltres as a guy, for once. The reason? I'm using Lexi, my Luxray . . . and because I've never written a male Moltres before.)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) (This will be difficult, considering I have no clue how to get these two to meet. Maybe . . . I dunno, a Trainer caught them both?)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (Pegasusshipping) (And here, I'm thinking it'll be about a race. Because . . . err, I'll find something romantic about it.)  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdshipping) (This . . . okay, in all honesty, I need an idea for this. What in the hell am I gonna do? I mean, all I have so far is it'll be female Machoke/male Mew, just to be different . . .)  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) (Of course, female Lugia/male Mew, but the plot is nonexistent. Ugh. I'm running out of ideas . . .)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneshipping) (. . . maybe I can cheat and have Rayquaza watch a Zubat grow and evolve . . .)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneshipping) (See above.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneshipping) (See above above.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideshipping) (Hm, I'm thinking it will be about her island . . . or something happening on/near it.)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideshipping) (A quarrel over the rights to owning the ocean suddenly takes an unexpected turn . . .)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideshipping) (For this, maybe something similar to the Rayquaza/Kyogre one, except without the playing and such.)  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) (Ooh, some sort of guardian thing! Yeah, that'll work! I'm actually oddly excited about this one.)  
Lucario/Rotom – (Thunderpunchshipping) (Hm, maybe a Trainer's Pokemon getting too curious . . . or maybe someone who caught Rotom heading to Iron Island . . .)

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit (**Avirlshipping**) (This is a more unique one I like to read about, and I hope that I don't fall short of it's potential.)  
Mew/Azelf (**CutePowershipping**) (Another cute pairing, one that apparently has fallen out of style. I'll try to revive it, though!)  
Latias/Rayquaza (**Dracoshipping***) (Glory is still my role model when it comes to this pairing, with her "Skyway Avenue". I'm going to try to make this one sweet when I do it.)  
Azelf/Uxie (**Liliopshipping**) (Despite it being what everyone does and therefore boring in my opinion, I will try to do this justice just like I would any pairing. It wouldn't be fair of me otherwise, right?)  
Giratina/Latias (**Mournshipping**) (Hm, Imma thinking of something epic and beautiful for this . . .)  
Heatran/Regigigas (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (I'd love to write a rhyming poem about one coming to visit the other, maybe even after the events of the Giratina and Shaymin movie when Regigigas wakes up.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) (**Rendshipping**) (Hm, I'll think of something sweet for these two. I can do simple sweet things, I think.)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia (**Legendaryshipping***) – 'Perfect' (I'll make this an elegant work, filled with pretty descriptions and many similes of some sort!)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')**


	21. LatiosRayquaza, I Don't Care

Rayquaza/Latios - suggested by Attila12 and pikachuhunter1

**Wow, another poem already? Awesome!**

**Yeah, this idea came to me while looking over the suggestions, and reading it over after I was done made me burst out laughing and scare my dog. Honestly, I love being silly, humorous and comedic, so the idea I thought up for this was perfect for me!**

**So, instead of some big long explanation, I'll just let you go ahead and read the DeadOzoneshipping poem called –**

* * *

_I Don't Care_

* * *

I don't know  
what you're talking about.

You're a liar.  
A big,  
fat  
liar.

What put  
the stupid idea  
in your head  
that_ I_  
actually _cared?_

Psh.  
Latios,  
you do realize  
who you're talking to,  
right?  
Does the name  
"Rayquaza"  
ring any bells?

No?  
Nothing?

Smart-aleck.

No,_  
this dragon_  
does _not _care  
about you.

I  
do  
not.

It's not in  
my programming,  
you know?

I,  
the massive being  
that flies around the planet  
everyday,  
can_not_ care about_  
every  
single  
creature_  
I fly over.

That would take  
too much  
time,  
resources  
and energy.  
And I  
pride  
myself  
on not being  
wasteful.

I eat_  
air particles,_  
for Arceus' sake!

And–  
what,  
you think that_  
you're_  
special enough  
to be an  
exception?

Latios,  
we may have  
known each other  
for years . . .  
decades . . .  
centuries, even!  
And we may both  
share the skies  
as fellow Dragons.  
And we may have  
started to greet  
each other  
everyday . . .  
talk . . .  
maybe hang out . . .

But,  
I hardly think  
that that warrants  
me caring  
for you.

Now  
don't give me  
that look!  
I _know_  
that look!

You think  
I'm just trying  
to be  
the "tough guy"  
here,  
that I'm just  
covering myself  
so you don't think  
I'm soft.

Well,  
I'm not!  
Honestly!  
Look me  
in the eyes!  
I won't flinch!

Stop _laughing!_  
This isn't_  
funny!_  
I'm being  
serious,  
here!

Really,  
what is  
so funny?

I_  
mean_  
it.  
I do_  
not_  
care about you.  
Me showing  
compassion  
towards someone else  
is like  
Mewtwo  
suddenly trying  
to become everyone's  
friend,  
okay?  
Or Mew  
being mature  
for once!  
It just_  
doesn't  
happen._

I  
don't  
care.

Not about_  
you,_  
not about_  
the world,_  
not about_  
anyone!_  
I only care  
about myself,  
see?

No,  
I don't  
talk to you  
because I  
care about you!  
That's stupid!

I talk to you  
because I'm bored–  
not for some  
"quality time"  
with you.  
I hang out  
with you  
because I have  
nothing better  
to do–  
not because I  
"like your company"  
or anything.  
I do  
all of those things  
because I_ want to_–  
not because I  
feel like I should!

. . . What do you mean,  
"I want to hang out with you"?

. . . No!  
No,  
that's not  
what I meant!  
I didn't mean that  
I _want _to talk  
or hang out–  
you're misunderstanding  
me!

Stop smirking.  
Or I'll bite your wings off.

Okay,  
let's try this again.

I_  
do not  
care._  
I don't.  
Alright?  
Nod, Latios.

I  
only care  
about _myself._  
I'm selfish,  
greedy  
and a jerk,  
remember?  
I taunt others  
because I don't  
care about them–  
I taunt _you_  
because I don't care  
about you.

What do you mean,  
"that's not true"?  
I just _said_–

. . . You think I do  
that all_  
playfully?_  
That I taunt  
and tease you  
because I'm _joking?_  
That my sour scowls  
are really hiding  
my mischievous grins?

. . . Wh-What's wrong  
with you?  
You're crazy!  
You must have  
hit your head  
or something!

No,  
not that look  
again!  
Stop it!  
I mean it!

Alright,  
fine!  
I'll go be  
a jerk  
somewhere else,  
then!  
And don't you  
come crying  
after me!

. . . What do you mean,  
"I'm only mad because it's true"?

Agh,  
Latios,  
shut your face!  
Just shut it  
right now!

. . . Stop _laughing!_

I don't care!  
I don't,  
I don't,  
I don't!  
I  
do _not_  
care about you!

No,  
I'm not  
blushing,  
you stupid,  
stupid–

. . . What?

What do you . . .

You . . .

You  
tease me  
because you care?

You  
hang out with me  
because you like  
my company?

You talk to me  
to spend  
quality time  
with me?

You . . . care?

About _me?_

. . .

Well . . .  
if I did care  
about you,  
I'd have to  
say that's . . .  
pretty sweet of you.

. . . But,  
of course,  
I don't care!  
Oh, get that  
smug grin off  
your face.  
And stop blushing.  
You're  
making me blush.

I said  
stop it!

* * *

**Heehee, wasn't that silly? Oh, man, I love writing the silly ones.**

* * *

1. "Stars", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**Geneticshipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea", pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**Orbshipping**)  
3. "I Can't", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**Frostfireshipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes", Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**Jashinshipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockshipping**)  
6. "Cute", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessshipping**)  
7. "Painful", Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightshipping**)  
8. "Options", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**Dubershipping**)  
9. "It All Started", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallshipping**)  
10. "Forbidden", poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**Alphatombshipping**)  
11. "Competition", Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeshipping**)  
12. "Typical", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseshipping**)  
13. "The Battle", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleshipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't", pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementshipping**)  
18. "Playful", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**Drizzleshipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**Lunaticshipping**)  
20. "My Heart", Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (**Bleedshipping**)**  
21. "I Don't Care", pikachuhunter1/Attila12, Rayquaza/Latios (DeadOzoneshipping)**

* * *

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles):**

Attila12  
Mewtwo/Darkrai – (**Outcastshipping**) (The funny thing is, I'm starting a oneshot for this pairing! But, I think I can conjure up a dark poem for these two. And yes, I know, "dark" is cliche when concerning these two, but oh well. I feel like it.)  
Darkrai/Uxie – (**TorturedGeniusshipping**) (...oh yeah, I have a story for this, don't I? Heheh...too bad it's on one of my out-of-commission laptops...gah. I'll write a poem to make up for that!)

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo – (**Betrayalshipping**) (I'd nearly forgotten about this. Weird, you'd think this would stand out to me. Anyways, I think it'll be very fun to try.)

Darkraigirl  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) – (**DeepSpaceshipping**) (Full of lots of funny things, I will tell you now. Lots and lots of funny things.)  
Ho-Oh/Regigigas – (**GoldenRadianceshipping**) (This'll be fun to do, maybe with Ho-oh always being curious about a statue, not knowing it was watching him/her . . .)  
Manaphy/Wailord – (**Jumboshrimpshipping**) (Lol. Okay, now I've got to do this. I mean, I wanna win at life, ya know.)  
Darkrai/Mesprit – (**SufferedEmotionsshipping**) (I'm sure you mentioned this sometime, and even though I already wrote a oneshot for it, I'm still gonna write this. Eventually.)

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh – (**AncientGoldshipping**) (Aerodactyl just seems to be a pimp, huh? *eaten*)  
Aerodactyl/Lugia – (**AncientSilvershipping**) (I mean, he's got all the girls! *mauled*)  
Palkia/Dialga – (**Cosmosshipping**) (Hm, I wanna make this interesting . . . give me some ideas or random words, will you guys?) – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza – (**EmpyreanShipping**) (Hm, maybe this one'll be bittersweet . . . I mean, I don't write that many sad ones.)  
Rotom/Zapdos – (**GhostLightningshipping***) (And this'll be hilarious no matter how I write it, because I can't seem to seriously write these two together. Maybe it's just the personalities I've given them both.) – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas – (**RegigIceshipping**) (And my female Regice will rock the socks off of your male Regice . . . muahaha . . . even if they don't wear socks. SHADDUP.)  
Regirock/Regigigas – (RegigiRockshipping) (Hey, these two need more love! It's perfect!)  
Deoxys/Latias – (**SpacialCheershipping***) (Something small, sweet and simple. Hopefully, it'll make a smile on anyone's face!) – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios – (**Verimynshipping**) (After reading "Shadowed Roses" by Saf Dawnheart, I've come to love this pairing. A moody, broody female Giratina is fun to write. *eaten by Giratina*)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard – (**FlameFlightshipping***) (This will probably be from a third party's POV which will remain unnamed, just for effect. Maybe watching them fly together . . .)  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance – (not named) (This'll be fun, perhaps with another epic battle like the Cynthia/Rayquaza one! Ooh, that'll be fun!)

GirlWaterShaman  
Raikou/Suicune – (**Raicuneshipping**) (So overused . . . but okay. I think I'll make it gender-switched, though, for fun.)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias – (no shipping name) (Heh, this would be fun to write with a more mischievous Latias. I mean, hardly anyone's written one, other than Golden and I think Glory.)

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus – (**PrimordalGroundshipping**) (I'm trying to figure out if I should do it my way, or have it with male Groudon and female Arceus.)

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios – (**SightShareshipping***) (This I find incredibly adorable, of course, when they're not related. I'd love to write something for this that isn't depressing.)  
Celebi/Jirachi – (**Sylphshipping**) (I've actually thought of this pairing before, but I could never think of a good plotline for it.)  
Mesprit/Shaymin – (**NaturalEmotionsshipping**) (I can't think of an idea for this atm, but I think it would be good in any genre or scenario. At the very least, it would be sweet and adorable.)  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos – (no name so far) (Ha, this would be hilarious to write, although I don't know what the "plot" would be.)  
Palkia/Mew (no name either? dang) (I think this would let me use a lot of creativity, which is a plus. I'd like to try this while keeping it canon to the games, too. In some way, shape or form, anyways.)

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideshipping/**Abyssalshipping**) (See Cress/Ky, except it'll be his island.)  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningshipping**) (As PFB suggested, I might combine all three Bird/Aerodactyl shippings into one poem, with it contemplating on which to choose from or something. Makes it a lot easier on me.)  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdshipping***) (Yes, the most awesome Lugia pairing ever! Of course, I like it male Articuno/female Lugia, but . . .)  
Cresselia/Latias – (Lesbianshipping/**CrimsonMoonshipping**) (This will be fun, even if I still think I suck at writing homosexual pairings. It just seems to be this sort of "I will fail" reflex that makes me hesitate to write these.)  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneshipping***) (With this, I'll probably make it male Articuno/female Rayquaza, because that's freakin' awesome.)  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneshipping***) (I'll make this a hilarious yet sweet poem, I'm sure. Or, I'll try, anyways.)  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalshipping**) (Hm, I'm trying to think of a plot for this . . . maybe slightly PMD based?)  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**Phoenixshipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping*) (Ooh, a vain birdy with a probably fiery tempered one . . . or at least that's the plot coming together in my head.)  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) (And this, I'll have to think of something. I . . . honestly, I need help. Ideas?)  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionshipping**) (This will be fun . . . maybe have Mesprit compare emotions to an Ariados, and maybe have it end out being a particular Ariados . . .)  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingshipping**) (This will be fun, what with them both being in slumber for much of their lives. Although, Mesprit can become a spirit to go visit him . . . hmm . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewshipping) (Hm, I dunno how this'll work . . . maybe if the Mew from the First movie and the Mew from the Lucario movie met . . . ? If they're separate Mew in the first place, but hey, it's fanfiction!)  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewshipping) (Hm, maybe I could write about a hacked Mew in reality, falling in love with the true Mew, and make it some sort of tragedy poem . . . that's it! By Jove, I've done it!)  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossshipping) (Of course, I didn't give it this unofficial name, and I disagree with it. Anyways, I'm actually interested to try this, maybe putting in some legend of some sort . . .)  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathshipping) (What I think I'll do is make a Shiny Mew character, that way this'll be at least different from Mew/Giratina, which I plan to write eventually.)  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadshipping) (Haha, and again, because Dalsson will give me a thousand internets for doing this, I will keep it on the list. No matter how ridiculous it it.)  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewshipping/ShiningCatshipping) (And I'll have to create a separate shiny Mewtwo as well. Wow, it's like OCs, I don't think they should count as Legendaries . . .)  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) (Hm, I might actually use female Articuno, if only because I love thinking of Arcanine having a deep and rumbling laugh . . .)  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) (I might actually have Moltres as a guy, for once. The reason? I'm using Lexi, my Luxray . . . and because I've never written a male Moltres before.)  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) (This will be difficult, considering I have no clue how to get these two to meet. Maybe . . . I dunno, a Trainer caught them both?)  
Articuno/Rapidash – (Pegasusshipping) (And here, I'm thinking it'll be about a race. Because . . . err, I'll find something romantic about it.)  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdshipping) (This . . . okay, in all honesty, I need an idea for this. What in the hell am I gonna do? I mean, all I have so far is it'll be female Machoke/male Mew, just to be different . . .)  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) (Of course, female Lugia/male Mew, but the plot is nonexistent. Ugh. I'm running out of ideas . . .)  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneshipping) (. . . maybe I can cheat and have Rayquaza watch a Zubat grow and evolve . . .)  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneshipping) (See above.)  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneshipping) (See above above.)  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideshipping) (Hm, I'm thinking it will be about her island . . . or something happening on/near it.)  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideshipping) (A quarrel over the rights to owning the ocean suddenly takes an unexpected turn . . .)  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideshipping) (For this, maybe something similar to the Rayquaza/Kyogre one, except without the playing and such.)  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) (Ooh, some sort of guardian thing! Yeah, that'll work! I'm actually oddly excited about this one.)  
Lucario/Rotom – (Thunderpunchshipping) (Hm, maybe a Trainer's Pokemon getting too curious . . . or maybe someone who caught Rotom heading to Iron Island . . .)

Saf Dawnheart  
Palkia (M)/Giratina (F) – (**CosmicRenegadeshipping***) (I'll have fun with a moody, broody female Giratina...heehee...and I might even have Palkia love soap operas like I normally do.)

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit – (**Avirlshipping**) (This is a more unique one I like to read about, and I hope that I don't fall short of it's potential.)  
Mew/Azelf – (**CutePowershipping**) (Another cute pairing, one that apparently has fallen out of style. I'll try to revive it, though!)  
Latias/Rayquaza – (**Dracoshipping***) (Glory is still my role model when it comes to this pairing, with her "Skyway Avenue". I'm going to try to make this one sweet when I do it.)  
Azelf/Uxie – (**Liliopshipping**) (Despite it being what everyone does and therefore boring in my opinion, I will try to do this justice just like I would any pairing. It wouldn't be fair of me otherwise, right?)  
Giratina/Latias – (**Mournshipping**) (Hm, Imma thinking of something epic and beautiful for this . . .)  
Heatran/Regigigas – (**OutsiderCaveshipping**) (I'd love to write a rhyming poem about one coming to visit the other, maybe even after the events of the Giratina and Shaymin movie when Regigigas wakes up.)  
Shiny Celebi/Grovyle (from PMD2) – (**Rendshipping**) (Hm, I'll think of something sweet for these two. I can do simple sweet things, I think.)

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia – (**Legendaryshipping***) – 'Beautiful' (I'll make this an elegant work, filled with pretty descriptions and many similes of some sort!)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')**


	22. GrovyleCelebi, My Soldier

Grovyle/shiny Celebi (MD2), suggested by Shiny Hunter

**Just a few notes before I go on to my comments on the poem:**

**1. I'm now only going to comment on the pairings (you know, the silly things I say in parentheses next to your suggestions?) if I think I'll do them. The others will most likely have either nothing or "No comment" or something similar. Although, I may break that rule, if only to remind myself of ideas when I do have the inspiration for them, or to alert you on the status of ones that are underway. Of course, I'm as fickle as a fairy, so I may not write any of the ones I say I might write at this moment. lD Ah, marvelous minds work in mystical ways...**

**2. Concerning pairings, I'd like for people to make **sure** something hasn't been suggested already before suggesting it. Now, this isn't a major problem, but as my list grows and grows, I'm sure it's going to get too big and eventually the suggestions will start repeating themselves. And I'll probably be bombarded with multiple Legendary and Liliop fans unless I say something about it. So, I would like for you to hold the Control key on your keyboard, press the "f" key, and then type in one of the Pokemon in that pairing and search for it (don't put in any specific genders or if they're shiny or not, to make your search broader). If you don't find the pairing, then great! Send it in! If you do, then more power to you to suggest ideas for the poem. **

**3. I may have to prioritize these poems or something, because, obviously, there are way too many! I mean, in a Document all by themselves, they take up five pages! So, I'll have to figure out some sort of system to make things easier, because I'm up to my dragon horns in ships. Regarding number 2 up above, you could avoid suggesting a previously suggested shipping by...not suggesting at all. *sweatdrops* I know, you're all probably bursting at the seams with some wonderful idea, but save it, maybe even write it for yourself! Let my list simmer down a bit, (maybe let me get through at least half of poopfartbutts' suggestions, heheh) and then I'll open it back up again.**

**Alright, enough of the technical difficulties of this rambling draconian poet! On to what you will actually read!  
**

**The idea for this actually struck me while I was going to sleep last night, and I had to make a note of it on my phone (my laptop was off, and I was too tired to turn it back on) just so I wouldn't forget it! I'm glad I did, though, because this came out rather nicely.**

**Enjoy this kind of short, rhyming RendShipping poem, called–**

* * *

**My Soldier**

* * *

My soldier, standing tall,  
So willing to save them all.  
Listening to Justice's call  
Is my soldier, standing tall.

My soldier, strong and true,  
It's no wonder I love you.  
There is nothing I wouldn't do  
For my soldier, strong and true.

My soldier, without fear,  
Please keep yourself near.  
I always shed a lonely tear  
For my soldier, without fear.

My soldier, so very brave,  
Marching into the darkest caves.  
If only my prayers could save  
My soldier, so very brave.

My soldier, far away,  
I knew that you couldn't stay.  
I knew just how Fate would lay  
For my soldier, far away.

My soldier, fearless knight,  
Please tell me you'll be alright.  
I admit I still miss the sight  
Of my soldier, fearless knight.

* * *

**Did you like it? I certainly did! It's been a while since I've done a real nice rhyming poem, and I think this is a wonderful start-up mini-project. Hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Give me feedback, please!**

* * *

1. "Stars", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**GeneticShipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea", pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**OrbShipping**)  
3. "I Can't", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**FrostfireShipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes", Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**JashinShipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockShipping**)  
6. "Cute", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessShipping**)  
7. "Painful", Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightShipping**)  
8. "Options", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**DuberShipping**)  
9. "It All Started", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallShipping**)  
10. "Forbidden", poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**AlphatombShipping**)  
11. "Competition", Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeShipping**)  
12. "Typical", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseShipping**)  
13. "The Battle", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleShipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't", pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementShipping**)  
18. "Playful", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**DrizzleShipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**)  
20. "My Heart", Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (**BleedShipping**)  
21. "I Don't Care", pikachuhunter1/Attila12, Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneShipping**)  
**22. "My Soldier", Shiny Hunter, Grovyle/shiny Celebi (MD2) (RendShipping)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles, and ones I might do next with an asterisks (*) beside them):**

Attila12  
Mewtwo/Darkrai – (**OutcastShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Uxie – (**TorturedGeniusShipping**) ()

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo – (**BetrayalShipping**) ()

Darkraigirl  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) – (**DeepSpaceShipping**) ()  
Ho-Oh/Regigigas – (**GoldenRadianceShipping**) (I've hit a dead-end . . . I need to get over this huge ass Writers' Block.)  
Manaphy/Wailord – (**JumboshrimpShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Mesprit – (**SufferedEmotionsShipping**) ()

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh – (**AncientGoldShipping**) ()  
Aerodactyl/Lugia – (**AncientSilverShipping**) ()  
Palkia/Dialga – (**CosmosShipping**) () – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza – (**EmpyreanShipping**) ()  
Rotom/Zapdos – (**GhostLightningShipping**) () – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas – (**RegigIceShipping**) ()  
Regirock/Regigigas – (**RegigiRockShipping**) ()  
Deoxys/Latias – (**SpacialCheerShipping***) (I don't know if this will be short or long, but it will be sweet. Perhaps simple.) – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios – (**VerimynShipping***) (This might be as fun as the Latios/Rayquaza one!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard – (**FlameFlightShipping**) ()  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance – (not named) ()

GirlWaterShaman  
Rayquaza/Latias – (**DracoShipping**) (Oops, Shiny suggested this, too, long ago! How could I have overlooked a double entry . . . ?)  
Raikou/Suicune – (**RaicuneShipping**) ()

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias – (SummerShipping) ()

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus – (**PrimordalGroundShipping**) ()

pikachuhunter1  
Latias/Latios – (**SightShareShipping**) ()  
Celebi/Jirachi – (**SylphShipping**) ()  
Mesprit/Shaymin – (**NaturalEmotionsShipping**) ()  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos – (no name so far) ()

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideShipping/**AbyssalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdShipping**) ()  
Cresselia/Latias – (LesbianShipping/**CrimsonMoonShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**PhoenixShipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) ()  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionShipping**) ()  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingShipping**) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewShipping) ()  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewShipping/ShiningCatShipping) ()  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) ()  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) ()  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) ()  
Articuno/Rapidash – (PegasusShipping) ()  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdShipping) ()  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) ()  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneShipping) ()  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneShipping) ()  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneShipping) ()  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideShipping) ()  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideShipping) ()  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideShipping) ()  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) ()  
Lucario/Rotom – (ThunderpunchShipping) ()

Saf Dawnheart  
Palkia (M)/Giratina (F) – (**CosmicRenegadeShipping***) (I don't know yet how I'll do this . . .)

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit – (**AvirlShipping**) ()  
Mew/Azelf – (**CutePowerShipping**) ()  
Latias/Rayquaza – (**DracoShipping**) (Oh snapples, you and GWS suggested the same thing. How did I miss that?)  
Azelf/Uxie – (**LiliopShipping**) ()  
Giratina/Latias – (**MournShipping***) (This seems like something that needs an elegant touch. I don't know if it will rhyme or not.)  
Heatran/Regigigas – (**OutsiderCaveShipping**) ()

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia – (**LegendaryShipping***) – 'Beautiful' (This, also, will require elegance - and fanciful descriptions and whatnot. The perfect pairing to celebrate HG/SS!)

**. . . Gosh, this list is so much less intimidating without all of my comments! lD**

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	23. HoOhGigas,FeathersGlintingLikeJewels

**Just a short AN this time. I finally finished an old poem of mine, and I'm so glad I did! This was fun to work with, and the pairing is a strange yet unique one. Also, as Shakespeare's poetry was sometimes named, I used the first line as its title.**

**So, prepare yourself for the GoldenRadianceShipping poem called–**

* * *

_Feathers Glinting Like Jewels_

* * *

Feathers glinting like jewels,

Talons clacking on marble floor,

She prepares with mental tools

As she nudges open the door.

The cold is rather stifling,

And her breath fogs the air.

Not there to just be trifling,

She advances with great care.

One, two, three steps forward.

She stands before the statue,

Set before a gleaming hoard

That shone with pure virtue,

And clacks her beak on the stone.

It didn't crack like normal rock,

Echoes make her feel not alone,

And the bird gaped in shock.

The gems on its marble face

Were shining from within,

And then there was no trace

Of where a statue had been;

Gone was the still form,

Replaced with a living being.

He stretches out one hand, warm

With the blood of a heart beating.

She gives a startled cry

And makes her way to the door,

But he doesn't want "good-bye"

And makes it there before.

"Wait," he pleads, voice strong

With desperation and fear.

"I've been here for so long,

Don't leave me alone here!"

She stops and gives him a frown,

Beautiful nonetheless.

"Keep your voice down,

No need to be so distressed.

"I'll stay for a bit more,

But soon I must be off.

I'm a bird that needs to soar."

She gives an indignant scoff.

"Thank you," he tells her,

Voice relieved with her reply.

"Company I much prefer,

Although I am a bit shy.

"May I ask, O Beauty,

Why you've arrived here tonight?

You say you have your duty–

But you _are_ quite a lovely sight."

She stands tall and proud at this,

Feeling glorious and even warm,

Although the sunlight is amiss

And the snow outside whips up a storm.

"I overheard a legend

About a creature with such power

He can single-handedly rend

A continent in the hour

"And pull it across the world,"

She tells him, ruffling her feathers.

The beings' gems seem to swirl

With lost souls of the nether.

"I am that creature," he replies,

"And I've been asleep 'til now.

I haven't seen the skies

For many years, or how

"The sun sets on the horizon."

He's silent for a moment.

"So much is left unknown,

An entire world, I reckon."

"Oh yes," she coos, "indeed

You have missed a lot!

Many good and evil deeds,

And a good number of battles fought!

"Why don't you come outside?"

She's surprised at his grunts,

And the way he decides

Is more fearful than blunt.

"No! . . . I mean, I don't know

What would happen if I did.

What if I disrupt the flow

Of Time and Space, Arceus forbid!"

Surprisingly, she chuckles, light,

Her laughter echoes against the cold stone.

"I won't continue this silly fight

If you truly wish to be alone.

"But, if you want to live your life

To the fullest capacity,

Perhaps you'd let go of your strife

And . . . maybe . . . follow me."

And she gently places a wing

On his smooth white shoulder.

He moves without saying a thing,

Much unlike the nature of a boulder.

She keeps walking, slowly but surely,

Smiling as she waits for him to tag along.

And, sure enough, sounds of purely

Polished stone thud on marble floor strong.

"I'll follow you, O Beauty," he tells,

"Only because I trust you so.

Head may dislike to rebel,

But Heart wants me to go."

* * *

**Yay, I've finished it! *claps happily* Another poem to add to my finished list!**

* * *

1. "Stars", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**GeneticShipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea", pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**OrbShipping**)  
3. "I Can't", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**FrostfireShipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes", Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**JashinShipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockShipping**)  
6. "Cute", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessShipping**)  
7. "Painful", Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightShipping**)  
8. "Options", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**DuberShipping**)  
9. "It All Started", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallShipping**)  
10. "Forbidden", poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**AlphatombShipping**)  
11. "Competition", Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeShipping**)  
12. "Typical", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseShipping**)  
13. "The Battle", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleShipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't", pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementShipping**)  
18. "Playful", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**DrizzleShipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**)  
20. "My Heart", Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (**BleedShipping**)  
21. "I Don't Care", pikachuhunter1/Attila12, Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneShipping**)  
22. "My Soldier", Shiny Hunter, Grovyle/shiny Celebi (MD2) (**RendShipping**)**  
23. "Feathers Glinting Like Jewels", Darkraigirl, Ho-oh/Regigigas (GoldenRadianceShipping)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles, and ones I might do next with an asterisks (*) beside them):**

Attila12  
Mewtwo/Darkrai – (**OutcastShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Uxie – (**TorturedGeniusShipping**) ()

Black Rabbit-Chan  
Latios/Darkrai – (no name?) ()

Blazing Sceptile  
Groudon/Palkia – (**StarFireShipping**) ()

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo – (**BetrayalShipping**) ()

Darkraigirl  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) – (**DeepSpaceShipping**) ()  
Manaphy/Wailord – (**JumboshrimpShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Mesprit – (**SufferedEmotionsShipping**) ()

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh – (**AncientGoldShipping**) ()  
Aerodactyl/Lugia – (**AncientSilverShipping**) ()  
Palkia/Dialga – (**CosmosShipping**) () – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza – (**EmpyreanShipping**) ()  
Rotom/Zapdos – (**GhostLightningShipping**) () – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas – (**RegigIceShipping**) ()  
Regirock/Regigigas – (**RegigiRockShipping**) ()  
Deoxys/Latias – (**SpacialCheerShipping***) (I don't know if this will be short or long, but it will be sweet. Perhaps simple.) – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios – (**VerimynShipping***) (This might be as fun as the Latios/Rayquaza one!)

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard – (**FlameFlightShipping**) ()  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance – (not named) ()

GirlWaterShaman  
Rayquaza/Latias – (**DracoShipping**) (Oops, Shiny suggested this, too, long ago! How could I have overlooked a double entry . . . ?)  
Raikou/Suicune – (**RaicuneShipping**) ()

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias – (SummerShipping) ()

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus – (**PrimordalGroundShipping**) ()

GoldenRaptor  
Umbreon/Cresselia – (no name) ()  
Latios/Heatran – (no name) ()

pikachuhunter1  
Mesprit/Shaymin – (**NaturalEmotionsShipping**) ()  
Latias/Latios – (**SightShareShipping**) ()  
Celebi/Jirachi – (**SylphShipping**) ()  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos – (no name so far) ()

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideShipping/**AbyssalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdShipping**) ()  
Cresselia/Latias – (LesbianShipping/**CrimsonMoonShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**PhoenixShipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) ()  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionShipping**) ()  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingShipping**) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewShipping) ()  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewShipping/ShiningCatShipping) ()  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) ()  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) ()  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) ()  
Articuno/Rapidash – (PegasusShipping) ()  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdShipping) ()  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) ()  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneShipping) ()  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneShipping) ()  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneShipping) ()  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideShipping) ()  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideShipping) ()  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideShipping) ()  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) ()  
Lucario/Rotom – (ThunderpunchShipping) ()

Saf Dawnheart  
Palkia (M)/Giratina (F) – (**CosmicRenegadeShipping***) (I don't know yet how I'll do this . . .)

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit – (**AvirlShipping**) ()  
Mew/Azelf – (**CutePowerShipping**) ()  
Latias/Rayquaza – (**DracoShipping**) (Oh snapples, you and GWS suggested the same thing. How did I miss that?)  
Azelf/Uxie – (**LiliopShipping**) ()  
Giratina/Latias – (**MournShipping***) (This seems like something that needs an elegant touch. I don't know if it will rhyme or not.)  
Heatran/Regigigas – (**OutsiderCaveShipping**) ()

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia – (**LegendaryShipping***) – 'Beautiful' (This, also, will require elegance - and fanciful descriptions and whatnot. The perfect pairing to celebrate HG/SS!)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	24. SuicuneRaikou, Dance with Me

**This one's rather simple, so I have no need in long explanations. Just be happy I have inspiration, huh? *winks***

**Lines in italics=Raikou, normal=Suicune**

**So, this is the Raicuneshipping poem, called–**

* * *

_Dance with Me_

* * *

One, two, three.  
One, two, three.  
Dance with me.  
Dance with me.

Step, step, twirl.  
Step, step, twirl.  
Lovely girl.  
Lovely girl.

March, march, turn.  
March, march, turn.  
How I yearn.  
How I yearn.

One, two, three.  
One, two, three.  
Dance with me?  
Dance with me?

Spin, smile, dive.  
Spin, smile, dive.  
So alive.  
So alive.

_Look, wave, wink.  
Look, wave, wink.  
Still in sync.  
Still in sync._

One, two, three.  
One, two, three.  
Dance with **me?**  
Dance with **me?**

_Lead slowly.  
Lead slowly.  
So holy.  
So holy._

Not worthy.  
Not worthy.  
Unearthly.  
Unearthly.

Two, three, four.  
Two, three, four.  
Dance no more.  
Dance no more.

Walk away.  
Walk away.  
Want to stay.  
Want to stay.

Stand alone.  
Stand alone.  
On my own.  
On my own.

_One, two, three.  
One, two, three.  
Dance with me?  
Dance with me?_

Listen there.  
Listen there.  
Do you care?  
Do you care?

_Still love me?  
Still love me?  
Hold the key.  
Hold the key._

One, two, three.  
One, two, three.  
Dance with me?  
Dance with me?

_Yes, I will.  
Yes, I will.  
Love you still.  
Love you still._

_So lonely.  
So lonely.  
You only.  
You only._

_Four, three, two.  
Four, three, two.  
Dance with you.  
Dance with you._

Overjoyed!  
Overjoyed!  
Filled the void.  
Filled the void.

Love you so.  
Love you so.  
Don't let go.  
Don't let go.

One, two, three._  
One, two, three._  
Dance with me._  
Dance with me._

* * *

**Ooh, that was some good, fun repetition! **

* * *

1. "Stars", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**GeneticShipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea", pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**OrbShipping**)  
3. "I Can't", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**FrostfireShipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes", Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**JashinShipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockShipping**)  
6. "Cute", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessShipping**)  
7. "Painful", Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightShipping**)  
8. "Options", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**DuberShipping**)  
9. "It All Started", Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallShipping**)  
10. "Forbidden", poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**AlphatombShipping**)  
11. "Competition", Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeShipping**)  
12. "Typical", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseShipping**)  
13. "The Battle", Felix the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleShipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't", pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementShipping**)  
18. "Playful", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**DrizzleShipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From", Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**)  
20. "My Heart", Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (**BleedShipping**)  
21. "I Don't Care", pikachuhunter1/Attila12, Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneShipping**)  
22. "My Soldier", Shiny Hunter, Grovyle/shiny Celebi (MD2) (**RendShipping**)**  
**23. "Feathers Glinting Like Jewels", Darkraigirl, Ho-oh/Regigigas (**GoldenRadianceShipping**)**  
24. "Dance with Me", GirlWaterShaman, Raikou/Suicune (RaicuneShipping)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles, and ones I might do next with an asterisks (*) beside them):**

Attila12  
Mewtwo/Darkrai – (**OutcastShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Uxie – (**TorturedGeniusShipping**) ()

Black Rabbit-Chan  
Latios/Darkrai – (no name?) ()

Blazing Sceptile  
Groudon/Palkia – (**StarFireShipping**) ()

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo – (**BetrayalShipping**) ()

Darkraigirl  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) – (**DeepSpaceShipping**) ()  
Manaphy/Wailord – (**JumboshrimpShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Mesprit – (**SufferedEmotionsShipping**) ()

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh – (**AncientGoldShipping**) ()  
Aerodactyl/Lugia – (**AncientSilverShipping**) ()  
Palkia/Dialga – (**CosmosShipping**) () – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza – (**EmpyreanShipping**) ()  
Rotom/Zapdos – (**GhostLightningShipping**) () – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas – (**RegigIceShipping**) ()  
Regirock/Regigigas – (**RegigiRockShipping**) ()  
Deoxys/Latias – (**SpacialCheerShipping**) () – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios – (**VerimynShipping**) ()

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard – (**FlameFlightShipping**) ()  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance – (not named) ()

5tailedwolfmisstress  
Mew/Celebi – (**#_51Shipping**) ()

GirlWaterShaman  
Rayquaza/Latias – (**DracoShipping**) (Oops, Shiny suggested this, too, long ago! How could I have overlooked a double entry . . . ?)

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias – (SummerShipping) ()

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus – (**PrimordalGroundShipping**) ()

GoldenRaptor  
Umbreon/Cresselia – (no name) ()  
Latios/Heatran – (no name) ()

pikachuhunter1  
Mesprit/Shaymin – (**NaturalEmotionsShipping**) ()  
Latias/Latios – (**SightShareShipping**) ()  
Celebi/Jirachi – (**SylphShipping**) ()  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos – (no name so far) ()

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (MoonTideShipping/**AbyssalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Lugia – (FrozenWaterShipping/**BlueBirdShipping**) ()  
Cresselia/Latias – (LesbianShipping/**CrimsonMoonShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**PhoenixShipping**/BlazingBirdiesShipping) ()  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionShipping**) ()  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingShipping**) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewShipping) ()  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewShipping/ShiningCatShipping) ()  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) ()  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) ()  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) ()  
Articuno/Rapidash – (PegasusShipping) ()  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdShipping) ()  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) ()  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneShipping) ()  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneShipping) ()  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneShipping) ()  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideShipping) ()  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideShipping) ()  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideShipping) ()  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) ()  
Lucario/Rotom – (ThunderpunchShipping) ()

Saf Dawnheart  
Palkia (M)/Giratina (F) – (**CosmicRenegadeShipping**) ()

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit – (**AvirlShipping**) ()  
Mew/Azelf – (**CutePowerShipping**) ()  
Latias/Rayquaza – (**DracoShipping**) (Oh snapples, you and GWS suggested the same thing. How did I miss that?)  
Azelf/Uxie – (**LiliopShipping**) ()  
Giratina/Latias – (**MournShipping**) ()  
Heatran/Regigigas – (**OutsiderCaveShipping**) ()

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia – (**LegendaryShipping***) – 'Beautiful' (This, also, will require elegance - and fanciful descriptions and whatnot. The perfect pairing to celebrate HG/SS!)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	25. MespritDarkrai, Fear Love

**Sorry it's taken so long. I haven't been in much of a poetry mood, I suppose. Here's Darkraigirl's–or, as she calls herself now, Idk wat my name is'–suggestion, Mesprit/Darkrai, SufferedEmotionsShipping! It stops kind of abruptly, but I think it ends nicely. It lets the readers imagine what happens next themselves.  
**

* * *

**Fear Love**

**

* * *

**

Fear is an emotion shunned by the weak,  
Kept close to your heart, hidden away.  
Salvation from fear is what others seek,  
To banish the darkness with the light of day.

Only one other knows its dark appeal  
Past the tortured screams of its poor prey;  
The being who must embrace all you can feel,  
From fear to joy, wrath to dismay.

I've tried to take advantage of her fears  
When she was in my sinister domain,  
But she somehow smiled through her many tears,  
Even as her emotional strength began to wane.

She came forward and touched my cheek gently,  
Then collapsed into my dangerous claws.  
I caught her with ease, then stared at her intently,  
For some reason having great pause.

I've never truly felt fear in my own heart  
And can't properly recognize the signs–  
But when I knew that I had to depart,  
I was terrified to feel disinclined.

I cradled her carefully, struck with indecision  
I've never dealt with a victim before.  
It was the first time I felt a division  
Between leaving or staying for more.

She "awoke" soon afterward, still in my grasp,  
And examined my face, eyes wide in surprise.  
In a moment, she flew up with a soft gasp  
And grasped my face tightly on both sides.

"I feel it!" she cried, excited and distraught,  
"It's so strong! I can't be mistaken!"  
She was quiet for a moment, lost in deep thought,  
And when she spoke again, her tone was shaken.

"You're afraid . . . how on Earth can that be?  
The king of nightmares, feeling such great fear?"  
I was just about ready to strongly disagree,  
But then she drew her face very near.

Her golden eyes were so bright and concerned,  
My chest clenched so painfully tight,  
And I wondered what it was that I really yearned  
To do to her that dark, worrisome night.

"You're . . . afraid of me?" was her alarmed reply  
To the sudden deep pain in my chest,  
And although I just wanted to deny, deny, _deny,_  
I knew a simple answer would give me no rest.

"No," I mumbled, wearily closing my eyes  
When she gave me a long, curious stare.  
"You're not what made my fears rise . . .  
But another feeling I cannot hope to bear."

"What?" Her voice was so deceivingly naïve,  
I almost forgot she was ancient and clever.  
Her immense power had done much to achieve  
What was written as legends forever.

My answer was delayed for a much longer time,  
For I had to pray to the mighty one high above–  
I was ready to be accused of another heinous crime  
When I managed to choke out a small, "_Love._"

* * *

1. "Stars," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mewtwo/Deoxys (**GeneticShipping**)  
2. "Love Like the Sea," pikachuhunter1, Groudon/Kyogre (**OrbShipping**)  
3. "I Can't," Lexis Lorn the Eeveetrainer, Articuno/Moltres (**FrostfireShipping**)  
4. "Behind Blue Eyes," Dalsson and Co., Darkrai/Arceus (**JashinShipping**)  
5. "Always There for Me," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Regirock/Regice (**IcyRockShipping**)  
6. "Cute," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Mew/Darkrai (**LightInDarknessShipping**)  
7. "Painful," Dalsson and Co., Lugia/Latios (**SilverLightShipping**)  
8. "Options," Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Deoxys (**DuberShipping**)  
9. "It All Started," Shiny Hunter, Darkrai/Suicune (**NightFallShipping**)  
10. "Forbidden," poopfartbutts, Arceus/Spiritomb (**AlphatombShipping**)  
11. "Competition," Shiny Hunter, Arceus/Giratina (**GodModeShipping**)  
12. "Typical," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Darkrai/Cresselia (**LunarEclipseShipping**)  
13. "The Battle," Lexis Lorn the Eeveetrainer, Rayquaza/Cynthia (**EpicBattleShipping**)  
14. A to G Drabbles  
15. H to P Drabbles  
16. Q to Z Drabbles, plus the forgotten N Drabble  
17. "Should, Yet Shouldn't," pikachuhunter1, Arceus/Salamence (**DracoJudgementShipping**)  
18. "Playful," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Kyogre/Rayquaza (**DrizzleShipping**)  
19. "Where I'm From," Dragonluvr1993 (myself), Giratina/Lugia (**LunaticShipping**)  
20. "My Heart," Chronos Twilight, Primal Dialga/Suicune (**BleedShipping**)  
21. "I Don't Care," pikachuhunter1/Attila12, Rayquaza/Latios (**DeadOzoneShipping**)  
22. "My Soldier," Shiny Hunter, Grovyle/shiny Celebi (MD2) (**RendShipping**)**  
**23. "Feathers Glinting Like Jewels," Idk wat my name is, Ho-oh/Regigigas (**GoldenRadianceShipping**)**  
**24. "Dance with Me," GirlWaterShaman, Raikou/Suicune (**RaicuneShipping**)  
**25. "Fear Love," Idk wat my name is, ****Darkrai/Mesprit (****SufferedEmotionsShipping****)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and the pairings left are (with their possible titles beside them):**

Attila12  
Mewtwo/Darkrai – (**OutcastShipping**) ()  
Darkrai/Uxie – (**TorturedGeniusShipping**) ()

Black Rabbit-Chan  
Latios/Darkrai – (no name?) ()

Blazing Sceptile  
Groudon/Palkia – (**StarFireShipping**) ()

Dalsson and Co.  
Lucario/Mewtwo – (**BetrayalShipping**) ()

Dragonluvr1993 (myself)  
Aerodactyl/Ho-oh – (**AncientGoldShipping**) ()  
Aerodactyl/Lugia – (**AncientSilverShipping**) ()  
Palkia/Dialga – (**CosmosShipping**) () – 'Opening' or 'Opening for Improvement'  
Cresselia/Rayquaza – (**EmpyreanShipping**) ()  
Rotom/Zapdos – (**GhostLightningShipping**) () – 'Why Do You Leave the TV On?'  
Regice/Regigigas – (**RegigIceShipping**) ()  
Regirock/Regigigas – (**RegigiRockShipping**) ()  
Deoxys/Latias – (**SpacialCheerShipping**) () – 'Cheer Up, Please'  
Giratina/Latios – (**VerimynShipping**) ()

5tailedwolfmisstress  
Mew/Celebi – (**#_51Shipping**) ()

Glory For Sleep  
Raikou/Latias – (**StormyShipping**) ()

goldeneye101  
Groudon/Arceus – (**PrimordalGroundShipping**) ()

GoldenRaptor  
Umbreon/Cresselia – (no name) ()  
Latios/Heatran – (no name) ()

Idk wat my name is  
Palkia(F)/Deoxys(M) – (**DeepSpaceShipping**) ()  
Manaphy/Wailord – (**JumboshrimpShipping**) ()

Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer  
Moltres/Charizard – (**FlameFlightShipping**) ()  
Rayquaza (F)/Lance – (not named) ()  
Mew/Articuno – (not named) ()

pikachuhunter1  
Mesprit/Shaymin – (**NaturalEmotionsShipping**) ()  
Latias/Latios – (**SightShareShipping**) ()  
Celebi/Jirachi – (**SylphShipping**) ()  
Wobbuffet/Zapdos – (no name so far) ()

poopfartbutts  
Darkrai/Kyogre – (**AbyssalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Aerodactyl – (**AncientFireShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Aerodactyl – (**AncientIceShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Aerodactyl – (**AncientLightningShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Lugia – (**BlueBirdShipping**) ()  
Cresselia/Latias – (**CrimsonMoonShipping**) ()  
Articuno/Rayquaza – (**IcyOzoneShipping**) ()  
Zapdos/Rayquaza – (**LightningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Heatran (F)/Registeel (M) – (**MeltedMetalShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Ho-oh – (**PhoenixShipping**) ()  
Moltres/Rayquaza – (**BurningOzoneShipping**) ()  
Ariados/Mespirit – (**WebOfEmotionShipping**) ()  
Jirachi (M)/Mesprit (F) – (**WishfulThinkingShipping**) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mew – (ShinyBlueMewShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Mew – (TrueMewShipping) ()  
Dragonite/Regigigas – (PlainOldGrossShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Giratina – (ShiningDeathShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Bread – (ShinyBreadShipping) ()  
Shiny Mew/Shiny Mewtwo – (ShiningMewShipping/ShiningCatShipping) ()  
Articuno/Arcanine – (IceSpeedShipping) ()  
Moltres/Luxray – (FireThunderShipping) ()  
Zapdos/Lumineon – (ElectricFishWithWingsShipping) ()  
Articuno/Rapidash – (PegasusShipping) ()  
Machoke/Mew – (CatInAChokeholdShipping) ()  
Lugia/Mew – (unnamed) ()  
Zubat/Rayquaza – (BloodyOzoneShipping) ()  
Golbat/Rayquaza – (BloodierOzoneShipping) ()  
Crobat/Rayquaza – (BloodiestOzoneShipping) ()  
Cresselia/Kyogre – (DawnTideShipping) ()  
Lugia/Kyogre – (SilverTideShipping) ()  
Ho-oh/Kyogre – (GoldenTideShipping) ()  
Regigigas/Unown – (unnamed) ()  
Lucario/Rotom – (ThunderpunchShipping) ()

Saf Dawnheart  
Palkia (M)/Giratina (F) – (**CosmicRenegadeShipping**) ()

Shiny Hunter  
Mew/Mesprit – (**AvirlShipping**) ()  
Mew/Azelf – (**CutePowerShipping**) ()  
Latias/Rayquaza – (**DracoShipping**) (Oh snapples, you and GWS suggested the same thing. How did I miss that?)  
Azelf/Uxie – (**LiliopShipping**) ()  
Giratina/Latias – (**MournShipping**) ()  
Heatran/Regigigas – (**OutsiderCaveShipping**) ()

SilverUmbra  
Ho-oh/Lugia – (**LegendaryShipping**) – 'Beautiful' (This, also, will require elegance - and fanciful descriptions and whatnot. The perfect pairing to celebrate HG/SS!)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	26. MewMewtwo, Introduction

**Author's Note: Once upon a time, I decided to try doing a 100-theme challenge including several legendary pairings, but as time went on I realized that I'd never finish them all because they had evolved into 100 separate projects that demanded my attention simultaneously. I instead started another one in the PMD-universe that was much more successful, which you may know under the name _Just to Satisfy,_ and so I forgot about this one entirely. However, because I don't like the thought of these being forever lost in the sands of time, I decided to upload the ones I've finished and try to finish the ones I've already started, tossing out the rest and starting anew.**

**So, without further ado, here's the first prompt!**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Introduction

**Pairing**: Mew/Mewtwo (PMD-style)

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Mewtwo stared at the feline that had suddenly gotten comfortable in his presence, a stern frown on his face as he closely examined the tendrils of blue radiating from her fresh pink fur. _I can sense a great power within her. It's practically rippling with contained energy._ He felt the small pokemon could easily withstand his attacks, and her powers seemed to react to his in a silent challenge. Still, she didn't look nearly as intimidating as her aura did, and he had to wonder if it was psychic powers or simply a sugar rush coming on.

"_Who are you?_"

She subconsciously tugged at the blue scarf around her neck, and he nearly raised an eyebrow at the shining badge that accompanied it before focusing his attention on her response. Her face broke out in a playful smile as her eyes twinkled merrily, and she simply exclaimed in a mental shout, "_Mew!_" It took him a moment to realize that she uttered her name and not just a random sound, and then he continued his interrogation.

"_Why are you here?_"

She tugged on her scarf again in demonstration, and when that didn't clear the confusion from his face she clarified, "_I'm a rescuer!_" It seemed she believed her statement should answer everything, but it only left him with more questions than before.

"_I do not need rescuing._" He watched as surprise appeared on her face for a moment before the friendly disposition returned, and he irritably commanded, "_Leave._"

"_Nope!_" She giggled at his rising ire, pointing at him with a dainty paw. "_I came all the way here so I could meet you! I'm not just gonna leave!_"

"_You came all this way . . . to meet me?_" He couldn't hide his bewilderment as he tried to determine what she could possibly mean. No other pokemon had stepped into his domain for years . . . he had remained in Western Cave in silence, biding his time as his energy continued to grow. Yet this deceivingly petite feline that housed enough power to cow him into submission had waltzed right in, although she hadn't utilized her abilities other than to defend herself from the cave's other residents. Now that she was here, he couldn't help but be curious–he loathed the saying it connected him to, though. "_What brought you here?_"

"You,_ silly!_" She giggled as if he just finished a short skit for stand-up. "_I felt your energy and decided to investigate!_" Such a serious verb didn't seem to fit her behavior, and evidently she realized that as she gave him a playful wink. He was baffled by this newcomer to his home, and he didn't say a word for the longest time. As he considered many things, Mew's tail flicked back and forth in the most hypnotic way, keeping a steady rhythm as she bobbed her head to some imaginary tune. He watched it for a while as it set the speed for his own thoughts, and then his gaze snapped up to her honest blue eyes looking eagerly for a response. The sight finalized his decision.

"_Come._"

She didn't question his command this time, only floating in quick circles around his head as he took her to a chamber of the cave where no other pokemon would dare to disturb him. He had much to question her about, and he was sure she had many things to ask him as well. Her first inquiry didn't take long to be thrown at him with a small giggle: "_What's _your_ name?_"

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	27. ArceusRegice, Heaven

**Here's another prompt where I had fun with my ditzy and caring girl!Regice, a character I haven't been able to use much. (Regice is a guy in _DL and Legendary Friends_ - oh yeah, that's on hiatus, by the way, eheh - and I've only used her elsewhere in the oneshot I wrote called _It Sucks to be a Regi._) I love how much of a rambler she is; it's almost like she's an old man, except she acts like a preteen girl instead, so it's actually sort of creepy now that I think about it. Eurgh.**

**...naw, just kidding, Icee, I love you~**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Heaven

**Pairing**: Regice/Arceus

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

If Arceus could say his own name in vain, he would, because in the name of all that was holy, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Ooh . . . ah . . . a little lower . . . right there!" He sighed happily as the insufferable itch was finally vanquished, and his skin tingled at the sheer cold that followed when a bulky arm rested there. "And today is scorching, too . . . thank you, Regice."

"No problem!" Her beeps were considerably bright and cheery for a golem made out of ice, and she began to massage his back as she twittered on, "I'm glad to help you, since you're the creator and everything, and it's really only a small favor and all. Not a problem!"

He turned his neck awkwardly to look back at her, a content smile on his face at how wonderful her cold body felt to his overheating one. "But I couldn't possibly reach that itch with my massive wheel in the way." He glared at it momentarily, looking rather immature for a god of creation, before giving a small huff and returning his attention to her careful nurturing. "And I didn't even ask for the back massage."

"Hey, why not, right? I mean, I'm here already, so I might as well. And you're the alpha dog!" She paused as something crossed her mind. "So, this is like . . . taking care of the chief or something . . . I think." Doing the equivalent of a shrug, she went back to kneading his back, the dots on her face glowing in what was probably a happy expression as she cared for him. "Besides, I _like_ taking care of you, since no one else does. _You_ don't even take care of you! You work yourself to death and act as if you didn't know that you were doing it, you workaholic! You're so silly sometimes, I swear that . . ."

He simply smiled and nodded, listening to her excited chatter as she scolded him and praised him in the same proverbial breath. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the massage and her cool touch, but he enjoyed her company even more. The pampering was just an added bonus.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	28. RaikouRotom, Drive

**This one isn't my best, but I blame the fact that this is very old for its crappiness. Please excuse my sixteen-year-old self for her terrible writing skills. (It was eight months ago, so my writing's changed at least a tiny bit. I think. Maybe improved?)**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Drive

**Pairing**: Raikou/Rotom (a human-ized - gijinka? - AU special)

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

The blonde glanced nervously at the complicated controls in front of her: A lever to the side, a massive guiding mechanism before her, many flashing buttons and warnings that frightened her beyond compare. She was going to drive? Right. In this lifetime, or the next?

Raikou turned to the carrot-haired teen beside her, gritting her teeth in anxiety. "I don't know about this, Rotom . . ."

"Oh, come on! You're ready!" He reached across the divider between the seats and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a confident grin. "You'll be fine. Now, just put your foot on the brakes and release the parking brake . . ."

She followed his instructions until it was finally time for the car to start moving, but she hesitated before letting her foot off of the brake. "If we crash and die," she told him sourly, "I'm blaming you."

"Psh. Okay." Rotom rolled his eyes. "Scaredy-cat."

"I'm not a scaredy-cat! There is a reasonable . . . reason for me to be anxious, okay?" When he continued to tease her, she huffed and irritably went on with the rest of the driving course. With each task she accomplished, though, she grew more confident, and by the time she finished she was grinning in giddy triumph. She placed the vehicle into park and then turned to him, asking arrogantly, "Well? How was _that?_" She blanched when he bit his lip and avoided her gaze, and she poked his shoulder curiously. "Rotom . . . ?"

"That . . . was amazing!" He surprised her by throwing his arms around her and laughing, and then when she realized he had pulled a prank on her she cuffed him even as he grinned at her. "Ow, okay, okay, sorry!"

"Jerk," was all she muttered, although a faint blush had appeared on her face at his proximity. She liked this guy? Right. Maybe in the next lifetime, she'd pick a better candidate.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	29. MewRaikou, Smile

**This here is a drabble (note: 100 words) that I wrote before I realized that Entei, Suicune and Raikou were called the Legendary _Beasts_ instead of _Dogs._ Oops. Oh, well. It should still be cute.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Smile

**Pairing**: Raikou/Mew

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"Come on, Raikou. I didn't mean it." The pink feline hovered over her, eyes wide with apology. "You're pretty awesome, too!"

"No, I'm not," she muttered back, "I'm just a big, dumb ol' dog."

". . . you're a dog?" He blinked, then promptly forgot about it. "Oh, don't be like that. All _I_ do is teleport sporadically and steal toys from unaware children!" In example, he teleported and returned bouncing a beach ball on his nose like a spheal. He clapped his paws and tried barking, eliciting a small smile from Raikou when he fumbled and dropped the ball.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	30. MewtwoArceus, Questioning

**This is pure dialogue, so I apologize if this isn't your cup of tea. I'm also sorry if you're not into that whole "Arceus created everything" bit. I never thought about it before, but some people suggest that Arceus created Palkia, Dialga, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, and then went to sleep, as the folklore in the Canalave library says, instead of creating the rest of mankind and pokemon. Myths will be myths, and fanfiction will be fanfiction, so I guess I'll never make everyone happy. *shrugs* Oh, well.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Questioning

**Pairing**: Mewtwo/Arceus

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"Why?"

"What is your question, Mewtwo?"

"Why am I a legendary?"

"You wield insurmountable power, yet you use it sparingly. You have excellent judgment and skill, and you have become a "legend" among humans. . . . Is that all you seek?"

"No."

"Then proceed."

"Why haven't trainers come in droves to attempt to capture me?"

"Only those who have been deemed worthy are allowed to pursue you."

"Who determines that?"

"An agent of mine, disguised as a human."

"Why did you set him up? Couldn't they fight me and figure out their shortcomings on their own?"

"Would you have the time, if they all started to flood in? And one may decide he didn't have to be honorable in his battle, using tricks and perhaps even the device made to instantly capture any pokemon of their choosing. Would you like to be subjected to such deception?"

"No."

"Then do not worry. I won't invade on your personal space, Mewtwo."

"Of course."

"Is that all?"

"No. Why did you accept me so easily? The other legendaries are far from friendly towards me."

"Because I realized you needed to be given a chance. How you were made doesn't change the fact that you are a living being, and you had far too much power to ignore."

"Then it's because of my power?"

"No. In part, it is, but that is certainly not all."

"Then what else?"

"What was your state of affairs after freeing yourself from the humans?"

". . . I thought _I_ was the one asking the questions."

"Surprised? . . . But the answer to this would become the answer to your own question."

"How?"

"Simple: You were hateful, spiteful towards the humans, and, left to your own devices, would grow to become a creature of vengeance. I have seen such a creature before, one of my own creation, and I knew it was no way to live. It tore him apart and left nothing but an everlasting burning desire for pain that could never be quenched."

"Then it was to "save me?" "

"In part. Becoming a legendary gave you a new, less destructive purpose in life."

"And I was worth being saved?"

"Of course."

". . . But I thought you loved all of your creations."

". . . I do."

"Then why me? Surely there was some other creature that could've taken up your time and energy then. Instead, you chose me."

". . . I felt it had to be done."

"Despite what the others thought?"

". . . Maybe because of that."

"Do you ever . . . regret doing it?"

"Do you ever regret being alive?"

"I won't lie."

"Then neither will I."

". . . There are times when I do."

"Mewtwo . . . life is a privilege, isn't it? Why would you regret getting such a privilege?"

"There are others . . . that may have deserved it more."

"You are as deserving as anyone else–never forget that. I do not feel that I have made a mistake, and you shouldn't feel like you are one."

"Arceus, why do you love me?"

". . . what?"

"I am not truly your creation, and yet you give me all–and _more_–of the privileges of one."

"That's not true–"

"Don't lie to me. You've protected me from false capture, you've given me the solitude I want but don't need, and you–you've done so much for me, ignoring the outrage it caused in your council. Would you do that for everyone, Arceus?"

". . . No."

"Then why would you do that for me? Am I really so deserving of life that I must get every luxury that others can't afford?"

". . . It's not that."

"Then what _is_ it?"

". . . I do love all of my creations. That is true. Perhaps . . . I just love you _more._"

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	31. SuicuneLugia, Blood

**This is one of my more cracky pairings, but after writing it (and rereading it, since it's been a while), I realize that I like the idea a lot. And I'm proud of myself for making this prompt not angst-filled, as I'm sure it's what the creator of the list intended.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Blood

**Pairing**: Suicune/Lugia

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Carmine eyes assessed the damage done with faint regret. She hadn't seen wounds this deep since Raikou had stumbled upon a protective mother and her cub. Before she began to lick the blood from snow white feathers, she choked, "This is strangely rash of you, Lugia."

The mighty bird did not respond, resigning himself to her scolding as he rested his chin upon the ground, too exhausted to defend himself. Suicune winced at his easy surrender, remembering his slightly proud demeanor and wondering why it was absent now. _Is he in too much pain to care?_ Feeling somehow responsible for his injuries, she tried to ease the pain as much as possible. _If only I could do more than purify water._

Suddenly, he barely shifted, startling her from her work as she caught his eyes trained on her gratefully. His cerulean gaze seemed to swim with boundless gratitude, and her heart swelled a little at his silent thanks before his voice surprised her. "_It was worth it, to protect._" His tone made it obvious that he knew she could understand what he felt, and she nodded to show that she did indeed recognize their shared goals. Creatures of legends such as them had much to care for in the world, with all of the malice that had festered since taking root in the beginning. When he continued, though, his next words were unexpected. "_And your careful ministrations nearly halve the pain I feel._" He twitched his cleaned wing towards himself, and she noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes she had almost begun to miss.

She couldn't suppress the heat that rushed to her face at his bold statement, so she focused her attention on cleaning him off instead of his smug expression. She knew that he knew of the effects he had on her, but there wasn't any reason for her to encourage him. _Stupid arrogant bird. I'd aurora beam him if I thought it would teach him a lesson._

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	32. PalkiaDarkrai, Gray

**This is the first time I've written Palkia as a girl, and I have to say that while it was fun, this is currently the only pairing I see me writing with her this gender. I just have too much trouble writing her otherwise, but I guess I've hit a groove with this pairing/idea that lets me look past that. I really, _really_ like this pairing. That might be it.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Gray

**Pairing**: Darkrai/Palkia

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

If she was a romantic, she would've imagined that the world felt dangerously gray and had been that way since he had left. She would've also imagined how ironic it was that her days grew boring simply because she didn't have any nightmares anymore. What a depressing way to think.

She extended her long neck to the sky, watching the clouds lazily drift off as she wondered what he would be doing now. _Probably sleeping,_ she realized when she remembered his nocturnal schedule, and she grew all the more disheartened at the thought that he was slumbering peacefully somewhere else while she was, ironically, resting peacefully as well–when she slept. For some reason, her throat clenched at even the thought of slipping unconscious, and so she stayed up most of the nights trying to count the endless amount of stars in the sky, getting well into the thousands before the sunlight crept up and forced her to lose count as they disappeared one by one. If she was romantic, she would've imagined the sunrise was symbolic of her new lifestyle, interrupting her old one to plop fresh changes in her lap. If she was romantic.

_Why does the sky seem so dull now,_ she wondered, feeling the fabric of space wrap around her but feeling rather disinterested towards its strange ebb and flow. _Before, I would wake up and enjoy the crisp blue expanse over my head. Now it looks like an over-washed blanket._ She could almost imagine the gray seeping in to the sky, dripping from the clouds until it infected the entire world, but then reality came back and she was left miserable again.

The nightmares she had experienced were horrifying things, filled with death and loneliness and fear, and they caused her to wake up in cold sweats and silently cry herself back to sleep. She could never remember specific details, but it almost always involved her being left alone in her duties, never again to be welcomed by the bright smiles of her fellow legendaries as she succumbed to darkness. And yet, in the deepest seas of her sorrow, she'd always feel an eerily reassuring claw clasp her face from below, beckoning her further into the shadows with promises of passionate embraces. The reason she avoided thinking romantically was to avoid thinking of _those_ parts of the nightmares again; they always caused an empty spot in her heart to ache.

_I must be a closet romantic,_ she admitted quietly with a sad sigh. And with that off of her chest, she could also admit to herself how much she missed his frightening midnight messages: He'd be there for her no matter what, and in the deepest, darkest part of her heart, he knew that she wanted him to be there as well.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	33. ArceusVolkner Part1, Vacation

**Warning: This prompt became the first in a trio concerning this pairing, so be on the lookout for its continuation and, eventually, its ending. Also, if human/legend-pairings disturb you, you may want to skip this and subsequent prompts. (Although I've written those kinds before, and I don't think anyone expressed their dislike on those... I do have a bad memory, though, so that's not saying much.)**

**This is by far my **favorite **legend/human pairing to write for. You have **no **idea. If I didn't already have so much on my plate, I'd start another 100-prompt challenge revolving around these to. Maybe that's what I'll do after _Just to Satisfy_ is done?  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Vacation

**Pairing**: Arceus/Volkner

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"_I desperately need a vacation._"

Palkia glanced at the powerful being before him, raising an eye-ridge at her statement. She wasn't normally so brutally honest to herself, let alone anyone else, so this blurted confession was out-of-the-blue. "Is that so?"

"_Yes._" The quadruped sighed, shaking her head wearily as she closed her eyes. "_I've had enough of fixing these tears in space and time that _you two_ caused._" She gritted her teeth as the stress built up behind her eyes, and she wished desperately for something to massage her temples to chase the pain away. Oh, if only she had hands . . .

The dragon shifted nervously at the reminder of his mistake, then grunted, "Well, here's your chance–the human that captured Dialga last time is back." Sure enough, a white cap poked over the stairs as a young girl glanced at them curiously, debating whether she should approach them or not. Courteously, Palkia stepped back and bowed, welcoming her forward with a challenging grin. "Good luck."

"_What're you–_" She turned her head only to see that he had disappeared, and then she realized she was alone with the only human in Sinnoh to catch a legendary–or two, if the poke ball containing a slightly amused Uxie was authentic. "_Oh–damn it. I'm going to kill him later._"

.

Arceus sighed as she was used to ferry the ecstatic girl through the streets of Sunyshore to the gym as if she were a ponyta. _What an immature child. She may be ten-years-old, but this is ridiculous._ She shook her head at the girl bouncing up and down on her back, daintily holding her legs up as if they were in danger of touching the ground–which they weren't. _I'm highly offended by her lack of faith. I'm a _god._ Worst vacation ever._ She couldn't wait until her trainer decided to capture the pink dragon so she could judgment his tail off. _I think I spy a draco plate in her possession . . ._

When they finally arrived at the gym, however, the doors were locked, and the human frowned before slipping down Arceus' flank and trying to peer into the dark building. "Hello? Anybody there?" Knocking on the glass three times, she waited a bit more before huffing irritably and crossing her arms. "Where the heck is he? He said he'd be here . . ."

"_Who?_" It was the first thing Arceus had said since she was captured, and she was mildly satisfied in the way the girl jumped with a squeak before glancing up at her. "_Who's supposed to be here?_"

"Well, the _gym leader_, of course!" She nodded to emphasize the obviousness of her answer, and when her pokemon rolled her eyes she scowled and shouted, "Hey, I thought you were a _god!_ Aren't you supposed to know _everything?_"

"_I suppose,_" she replied sarcastically, not thrilled with her new role as chaperone. _I feel sorry for her parents._

.

Volkner yawned and rubbed his eyes irritably, mumbling, "What is that _racket?_" He was trying to get a nap before Dawn came for her rematch, but it seemed he wasn't destined for great sleep as much banging and shouting kept him awake. Figuring it was a new trainer wanting to come in, he decided it wasn't important enough to earn his attention. _I need a vacation. Dawn's lucky most trainers don't make it to the Elite Four._ Yawning again, he closed his eyes and started to drift off at last . . .

_CRASH!_

"What the–" He fell off of the bed he had in the corner of his gym (from his boredom-filled days) at the loud sounds of violence coming from the front door. _Did they get impatient?_ Horrified for his gym, his long legs carried him quickly across the floor before he burst out of the door. His jaw almost hit the ground. _I think the stress is getting to me–I _really_ need a vacation._

Before him was Dawn with her forehead locked against what looked to be the _god of all creation_, glaring at each other as a smoldering crater let off smoke beside them. He took a step back to examine the situation further, and then shook his head as his voice cracked in surprise. "Dawn?"

They both turned to him with furious looks on their faces at being interrupted, causing him to flinch away in fear, but then Dawn brightened considerably at the sight of the gym leader she had been waiting to see. "Oh, hey, Volkner! I was afraid you'd forgotten or something!" Seeing he wasn't responding properly to her attempt at conversation, her eyes trailed after his gaze to the white-furred pokemon beside her. "Oh, that's Arceus, the alpha pokemon and whatnot."

He blinked.

Almost as an afterthought, she mumbled, ". . . Sorry about the crater."

His gaze flickered to the girl before returning to the pokemon he had only heard about in ancient texts, who suddenly looked embarrassed that her temper had gotten the best of her. She turned her head away, a faint tinge of pink coloring her cheeks as she muttered something to herself. Dawn caught her words and scowled. "I did _not_ start it! _You_ started it when you called me _short!_"

Arceus' emerald gaze snapped back to the girl and narrowed, causing Volkner to fear for her life–and his own. "_I only spoke the _truth_._"

"Ooh! Why I oughta . . ."

In the end, the argument was resolved with Volkner's anxious negotiating, and then he was fighting a three-on-three battle with Dawn–and without Arceus. To say that he was relieved was an understatement. After an hour of battling, he was surprisingly defeated by Infernape's destructive fire punch and had to praise the girl's ability. _She isn't Sinnoh's Champion for nothing._ "Good job, Dawn. You're as talented as always."

The girl giggled and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, always embarrassed when praised by anyone. "Aw, thanks, Volkner! You're still one of the best, though." Turning her gaze to the legendary that had been their audience, she chirped giddily, "Did you like the battle, Arceus?"

The alpha pokemon had had a certain sparkle to her eyes as she watched the pokemon pitted against each other in friendly yet competitive duels, but she quickly banished it and scowled when the girl looked at her. "_No. You're just using them to injure each other._" Volkner had caught sight of it, though, and grinned as the two began to argue once more. It seemed a bit less tense than before, and he felt that Arceus had finally grown to respect Dawn's training ability. _Who would've thought a legendary would be so stubborn?_ Shaking his head, he offered to take them out to lunch.

"Why, sure!" She grinned, but it dropped when she looked to the legend beside her. "But, what about . . . ?"

Arceus was confused by her trainer's hesitation, but the gym leader understood immediately. "I know the perfect place."

.

"This place is _perfect!_" Dawn twirled and giggled as the wooden planks creaked slightly beneath her feet, something that made the legendary wary of placing her own weight on the dock. "I didn't know you had your own dock."

"It's out of the way, so most people don't know about it." Gesturing for Arceus to join them, Volkner walked over to the table set up at the end and set up the picnic he had brought in an appropriate basket. He confessed after a moment, "Actually, I used to hide from others here, before I battled you. There wasn't much else I could do, so I just watched the waves."

"Well, I think it's the _perfect_ picnic spot." She nodded enthusiastically towards both of them as if to emphasize her words, and then took an eager bite of her sandwich.

Volkner shook his head at her voracious behavior before turning to look at the legendary lying beside the table with curiosity. He couldn't say he was an expert of ancient lore, but the legends had never mentioned how "real" Arceus' personality was. He saw her as an actual person instead of a loyal combat-ready companion–and not only because of her telepathy. She had a sore spot towards her trainer, enjoyed watching others compete, and seemed to love debating. Those were unexpected traits for the god of all to possess, and so he was fascinated with the way she surprised him. Oh, and she was a _she._ Most trainers referred to their pokemon as "it," even if they knew its gender. Deciding to include her into the conversation, the gym leader cleared his throat and began, "So, do you plan to participate in battling, Arceus?"

Surprised to have a question directed towards her, it took her a moment to respond. "_I . . . no, not in particular._"

Dawn frowned and mumbled, "It'd sort of be cheating, wouldn't it?"

"_I wouldn't dare strike down another pokemon when I'm not in any real danger._" She looked across the water as if reminded of something and slowly shook her head. "_The damage might be irreversible._"

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "I see. Then . . . what _will_ you do? Simply take up space in a box?"

Even as the pokemon's eyes widened in fear, her trainer was quickly shooting down the idea. "Nonono, she's _not_ going in there. I promised that she wouldn't, right after I caught her." Fidgeting slightly in her chair as she glanced at the legend, she mumbled, "I try to keep all of my pokemon out of there as much as possible." Lunch went on silently for a while, leaving them to finish their sandwiches before conversation began anew when Dawn's head shot up with a curious question. "Say, would _you_ like to take her for a bit?"

"What?"

"_What?_"

She smiled as if finding their simultaneous questioning silly. "It would free up my party again so I wouldn't have to worry about sticking her in the PC for battles, which is the _last_ thing I want to do." When she saw Arceus' disapproving frown, she tried to find a way to make the idea appeal to her pokemon. "He never battles with six pokemon, so he wouldn't have to put you in the box! It could . . . you could think of it as a vacation. Yeah, a vacation!" The trainer seemed to favor that explanation.

"_A vacation, huh?_" For some reason, there was amusement in Arceus' voice and a twinkle in her eye that suggested an inside joke. "_Alright, I'll humor you, for now. A vacation it is._" She then cast Volkner a curious look as they both waited for his answer.

The gym leader chuckled and shook his head at them. "Well, I see nothing wrong with it. As long as she's alright with it." As Dawn cheered for his generosity, he met the legendary's gaze to share a silent message with her. _Are you _sure_ you're alright with this?_ Her answering nod showed that she was, and that she appreciated his consideration. He was troubled when he realized she probably didn't experience that too often. _Dawn isn't exactly the most thoughtful of people, although she means well._ He could only wonder about the irony of a god's comfort being overlooked in favor of its power.

After a short farewell to the bouncy ten-year-old flying to the Elite Four's castle on her Staraptor, Volkner snuck a glance at the legendary standing awkwardly beside him. Her long white legs were rigid with anxious anticipation, and she had her gaze trained on the horizon where the sky merged with the sea as if she was avoiding his gaze. She didn't seem to be comfortable around humans yet, so he decided he was going to show her how at ease he was with her. He turned his back to the sea and placed his hands casually behind his head as he led the way to his house, listening to the sound of waves lapping on the shore and the sand crunching under sneakers and hooves. Weeds brushed against his pant legs and left their pods on them to be deposited elsewhere, yet when he glanced back at Arceus they seemed to sway away from her as if afraid to touch her. _Are they purposely doing that?_ It was only when he noticed her eyes were glowing green that he realized she was using psychic powers to keep them at bay.

When they arrived at his front door, he examined the doorframe and realized a flaw in his plan to welcome her in. Looking apologetically to Arceus, he mumbled, "Ah, I'm afraid you're rather tall . . ." She sighed reluctantly and lowered her head when he offered her poke ball, and then she was sucked inside of it with a flash of red light to stare at him expectantly through the container's transparent red covering. He calmly spun his keys around his finger before finding the appropriate one and unlocked the door, and then strode in calmly to set them down on the table in the front hall. Taking a moment to examine his home for anything out of the ordinary, he closed the door and raised her poke ball so that she was eye-level and able to look around. "Arceus, welcome to my humble abode."

She hummed thoughtfully, red-green eyes hovering on the tasteful decorations placed sparingly across the house as he gave her the complete tour. Strolling into the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the patio, the backyard, the guest bedroom, and then finally his own room, he freely told her some special memory that clung to each room with a peaceful expression of quiet pleasure. He was glad to share these stories with her, for he had only his own pokemon to share them with–and they had been there. No one else had entered this house, and so he was delighted to confide in her even the most embarrassing tale of botching the cake he had tried to create in his kitchen. It was definitely worth it to hear her soft giggling, a musical sound he wasn't even sure she was aware of making. She didn't say a word in response, simply letting him ramble on about his life while she listened patiently. It even made her forget about the discomforts of being in a poke ball, where her powers were restricted to simply telepathy.

It was only when the sun was dangerously close to falling beneath the horizon that Volkner enlarged the poke ball and released Arceus in his room, where there wasn't much that she could accidentally knock over. While the rest of the house was decorated with the intent of impressing others, his bedroom was in comparison rather bare, with only a desk and a bookshelf there to personalize it. He crossed the room to sit casually on his bed, now pinning his gaze onto her after nearly an hour of just stealing occasional glances to try to evaluate her thoughts. This seemed to make her uncomfortable, so he tried to put her at ease by starting light conversation. "Do you control the powers of every type?"

She seemed to have been expecting a question similar to that, and she nodded before lying down on her stomach and proceeding to give him a demonstration. He watched in fascination as her eyes, hooves and wheel shimmered several different colors, from red to purple to silver and then back to the original shining gold. She even summoned an orb of water, much to his surprise, and let it float around the room for a bit before it seemed to collapse upon itself and disappear. Dazzled by her display, his eyes shone with well-earned respect as he commented, "It must make our simple battles look rather silly." He was confused when she shook her head in disagreement, and he ventured, "But humans and pokemon look like specks of dust compared to _your_ power."

"_They are still important, though._" When his confusion didn't immediately disappear, she sighed softly before trying to find a way to explain what she meant. "_Just because you are not the strongest or the fiercest doesn't necessarily mean you don't have strength. You can't really compare one being's soul to another, because we are all too varied to truly compare to one another._" Nodding in agreement to her own words, she continued, "_It's irrelevant that I created mortal creatures, and immortal creatures, because they have made themselves into what they are now. The creator is not necessarily superior to the creation. In fact, I . . . my original plan was to create something better than me, and I believe I succeeded._"

"That's . . . flattering." He felt truly touched by her words, feeling they were a reassurance that she didn't look down on mortals despite her position. "But, I fail to see how you're lesser than your creations."

"_Perhaps not lesser. But they are far more experienced than I am._" Smiling slightly, she gestured to him with a hoof in example. "_Look at how you've overcome any weaknesses you have to become a better person. I have "perfection," therefore I don't know how to deal with "imperfection." You could say that mortals have discovered the things that I made but never had a chance to experience._"

Absorbing the information he was given, he came to a startling realization. "You mean . . . you haven't experienced much of the universe you created?" Her bittersweet expression was answer enough, and he felt pity for the magnificent creature before him. An idea started to form in the fogs of his mind, and a lopsided smile crept up on him. "Oh, that simply will not do. I'll have to fix that as soon as humanly possible."

She frowned, a bit cautious at his sudden mood change. "_What exactly do you mean?_"

"I'm going to give you an actual vacation."

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	34. DarkraiRaikou, Cat

**Pfft, I made Darkrai such a jerk in this one. Haha. I almost feel sorry for Raikou, except he's just teasing and eventually she'll see that for herself.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Cat

**Pairing**: Darkrai/Raikou

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"What did you just call me?"

The phantom ran a claw through his fog-like hair before he gave the legendary walking beside him a mischievous chuckle. "You heard me, Raikou. You are a cat."

"_What?_ I'm _not_ a cat!" In protest to Darkrai's declaration, the beast stomped her foot and gave a loud huff. "I am most _definitely_ a dog!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"That's not what Arceus said."

Raikou's head jerked up as she squeaked in alarm, "What? You've talked to _Arceus_ about this?" When Darkrai nodded, she groaned heavily and placed a paw over her snout, whining, "Why did you have to do that? Gah, how embarrassing!"

"It isn't _nearly_ as embarrassing as dealing with Mew," the nightmare legendary pointed out, grinning when his companion scoffed. "Oh, come on, you _know_ it."

". . . Okay, fine," she admitted, peeking out from under her claws, "Mew is worse. At least _you_ didn't trap me in a bubble and let the air currents carry me away."

Darkrai smirked, putting a claw on his face in mock-thought. "In fact, I do believe that _I_ was the one to save you from that, wasn't I?" He definitely enjoyed the way her face grew red, and he snickered at her embarrassment as she spluttered an excuse.

"Y-you can fly!"

"Float."

"Whatever! It's not like you were _nice_ when you did it!" She pinned him with a glare. "Remember how you just popped the bubble with your claw and let me fall for a mile or two?"

He coughed into his claw, trying to look as innocent as a ghost could. "You were falling pretty fast, and I'm not as skilled in the air as Rayquaza . . ."

Raikou wasn't convinced. "Uh-huh. You could've caught me whenever you wanted, but you chose to scare me–again." Sighing heavily, she turned her face away to stare at the road beneath her paws, looking rather downcast at the memory. "You _know_ I'm afraid of heights."

Darkrai scratched the back of his head nervously, well aware of her sadness and not exactly sure how to fix things. After a moment of thought, though, he perked up with an impish grin before quickly wiping it away and clearing his throat. "Raikou . . ."

She was quick to silence him, suddenly straightening up and closing her eyes. "I don't want to hear it!" She took her steps a bit more gracefully just to show him how little she cared, but he knew that was only a façade. She was an easy pokemon to read, even without psychic powers or the aura. He floated closer to her and, after hesitating, put an apologetic claw on her shoulder. She stiffened at the sudden contact, squeaking, "Darkrai!"

Swallowing once, the phantom started quietly, "Raikou . . ." Waiting to see if she would stop him once more, he was encouraged to continue when she remained silent. "Raikou, the only reason I do these things is to get your attention. Pokemon like Rayquaza or Jirachi have some amazing talent that makes people love them, but I just–" He stopped to sigh in resignation before mumbling bitterly, "I just give nightmares. _Nobody_ likes nightmares . . . so nobody likes me."

The critical edge in Raikou's gaze softened at his confession, and she turned to face him with a look of pity. "Don't say that . . ."

"It's true!" He glanced away to hide his triumphant grin, but he sobered his expression to continue the charade when he looked back. "The only pokemon that bother hanging out with me are Cresselia . . . and you." He placed the claw on her shoulder and secretly enjoyed the way her breathing hitched in surprise. _Time for the finale. _"While she does it out of obligation, you do it for some other reason. Why, Raikou? Why do you keep company with the prince of nightmares?"

Her face flushed as it always did under pressure, and she looked away to avoid his unrelenting gaze as her voice grew a lot quieter. "I just . . . like you for who you are, Darkrai. Even if you _are_ a pranking jerk."

He nodded at her answer, replying smoothly, "And I like _you_ for who _you_ are, Raikou . . ." He continued floating down the road they were walking on and called over his shoulder, "Even if you're an oversized cat."

". . . ack, wha–_I'm not a cat!_" Her anger returned full-force, and she started to chase him down the road as he cackled madly in glee, shouting, "_Get back here, you jerk!_"

Oh, how he loved to mess with her.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	35. GiratinaMorty, Trouble Lurking

**...eek. Even after about eight months, this one's **still** kind of creepy. And I wrote it. That just makes it even creepier. *shudders***

**Again, don't like legend/human, don't bother reading.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Trouble Lurking

**Pairing**: Giratina/Morty

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

A trail of goosebumps and the hairs on the back of his neck standing up alerted him to a ghostly presence, and he slowly eased out of his bed and tiptoed lightly across the floor to the window. Opening it to let in the warm summer breeze, he stared out into the darkness and inhaled deeply, knowing he was being watched. He didn't mind his unexpected company at all, though, for the thrill of adrenaline and a racing heart was enchanting to him in a way that only a ghost could manage. He could feel the power rolling off of the spirit in waves, making him sway dizzily on his feet and thoughts grow a bit fuzzy. This was no ordinary ghost; he could only assume it was one of legends.

"Come out," he whispered, begging for it to reveal itself to him. "Come out so I can see you." When nothing happened for several heart-stopping moments, he sighed and pleaded, "_Touch me._"

He received a freezing chill in response, and he closed his eyes as he relished the feel of a wandering soul embracing him with icy claws probing his ribcage. This intimate exchange showed that the spirit didn't mean any harm, yet his heartbeat quickened despite himself as he imagined it crushing his mortal body and dragging him to the underworld. Was it a bad thing if he liked the idea? It seemed the ghost had a similar idea, for he felt a light yank try to pull him away from the window. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of becoming a ghost alongside it, for all of eternity. His passion for ghosts . . . did it really run that far?

_Yes,_ he decided, and it seemed the spirit heard his thought for the next pull was still gentle but stronger. He could easily give in to this temptation, and never again would he be the lone mortal that found company with the deceased. He would be surrounded by the things he loved, forever.

_. . . but._ That one thought gave the spirit pause, and he sighed as reality came crashing in uninvited. He was a gym leader, wasn't he? "I have a duty," he murmured, reluctant but determined. "I can't abandon it, or I will never have my peace in the afterlife. I'm sorry."

A grasp that was at first painfully lovely was reduced to a mere brush of wraithlike claws, and he continued to apologize softly as he left the window and returned to his bed. As he lied in the darkness, he felt a cooling wave wash over him as if to tuck him in, and he gave a content smile to thin air before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally take him. The spirit watching over him couldn't wait until he at last fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	36. DialgaLugia, Precious Treasure

**This was prompt thirty-six, so it was the thirty-sixth chapter of _Love is Infinite,_ and now it's the thirty-sixth chapter of _Legendaries Need Love, Too: Literature Collection._ The irony is not lost on me~**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Precious Treasure

**Pairing**: Dialga/Lugia

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

What had started out as a flattering comparison soon became a reasonable analogy that made much more sense the more he thought about it. His polite phrase turned both of their worlds upside-down in a heartbeat.

"You're like a treasure chest under the sea," he had told her one day as they examined the ocean waves together. She had come out from beneath the surf to see him resting on the beach, and then she had drawn him into conversation out of curiosity.

She reared her head back as if thoroughly surprised by his statement, blinking excessively to try to make it clearer to her. "What? What makes you say that?"

He stared at her as if she had a bald spot on her head. "Lugia, you live under the sea."

"Well, I know _that,_" she scoffed and rolled her eyes before tucking her wings beside her and resting on her belly much like a lazy dragon. She then turned her curious gaze to him as she cocked her head to the side. "What I meant was, what _else_ makes you say that? Otherwise it's just an obvious statement, something I know you're not fond of."

He pursed his scaly lips for a moment, searching for the proper words to describe his thoughts. ". . . Most pokemon on the land don't realize the variety of life that thrives under the sea, and so they completely ignore whatever's beneath the waves." He glanced at her to see if she would comment, and then went on. "They don't understand what they're missing out on–don't realize the power and majesty of the ocean and all that lives in it. It was Palkia who helped me learn that . . ."

"Let me guess: Pearls?" When the Egyptian blue dragon nodded sourly, she gave a light laugh and shook her head at the predictable pink dragon's nature. "Well, I'm not the _only_ treasure here. You _do_ have a diamond on your chest." Gesturing to it with a wing, she told him, "If I'm something special, then _you're_ something special."

He grinned, knowing there were thoughts she was too shy to express and letting it slide–for now. "Alright, fine. We're _both_ precious treasure."

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	37. RayquazaUxie, Eyes

**Again, this was prompt number thirty-seven, and this is the same chapter. Double the irony~ (Though if it doesn't stop, I'm going to have to call IronyBusters or something.)**

**I admit, I'm not too terribly in love with the Sinnoh**** trio**** (after getting Liliopshipping nearly shoved down my throat), but I love to make exceptions, and this pairing is one of them. I'd like to write more of these two whenever I get the spare time and I'm not writing for something else.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Eyes

**Pairing**: Rayquaza/Uxie

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Once, when he had tried to go about his daily life without opening his eyes, he had nearly crashed into the side of an airplane and promptly decided it just wasn't for him. When he met a being that was forced to do that for all of eternity, he had been astonished.

He had lowered his head to examine her face-to-face, and after a moment of hesitation he asked curiously, "You're not sleeping, are you?" He had been completely serious, for the last time he had tried talking to Mew, the feline had fallen asleep without warning. You couldn't be too careful.

Uxie's light laugh was unexpected, and then she waved a paw in shy greeting as she murmured, "No. I'm not." Her voice was slightly crestfallen, as if he had said the wrong thing, and he desperately searched for something to fix his mistake.

"That's good! You know, the last time I talked to Mew, that little brat just–"

"Fell asleep without warning?" As he blinked in astonishment at her sudden interjection, she smiled cutely at the thought of the pink feline. "She tends to do that a lot. She tries not to, though."

". . . ah." He nodded thoughtfully. "I see. So . . . where do you live?"

"Normally, I live in a dark cave under the lake. How can I tell it's dark?" He was struck silent by her nearly telepathic ability. "You can see changes in light through your eyelids. And you live in the sky, correct?"

"Mostly." He smothered a nervous cough with his claw before continuing, "I do occasionally touch down on a tower, though. Have you ever . . . ?"

"No," she answered his unspoken question. "I'd never left my cave before the incident with Team Galactic, and I haven't had the chance to explore the surface much. I've been . . ." She seemed to be searching for the right word, and she wet her lips before she seemed to settle on something lesser than what she had hoped for. "Busy. With information."

"Information?"

"You mean you don't know?" She frowned after he shook his head, as if she could actually see him–or did she see light changing behind her eyelids? "Like you are the guardian of the skies and diplomat between Kyogre and Groudon, I am the being that bestowed knowledge upon the human race." She shifted as if uncomfortable with admitting her role in the grand scheme of things, like a celebrity of a movie might be humble about their acting career. "I know all that there is at the moment, but information is constantly changing and has to be filed away properly unless I want to lose my mind."

He snorted. "You make it sound like you're a file cabinet."

She shrugged as a silly grin momentarily brightened her face. "Sometimes that's what I feel like: A file cabinet stuffed to the brim with papers, always toeing the line of overflowing." The smile eventually slipped away, and he realized that because of her job, she probably didn't have much time for anything, not even emotions. He felt a smidge of pity for the sprite before him, and then she tilted her head up as if she could see his face. "Don't pity me, Rayquaza." Her voice was heavy with an ancient burden, causing him to frown.

"Can I feel sorry, then?"

"No." She shook her head to emphasize her answer. "It's what I was born to do, and it's in my realm of power. I can handle it."

"But at what cost?"

He knew she had an answer to that–she always had the answers–but she didn't tell him what it was, instead choosing silence to get her point across. He huffed at her determination but said no more on the subject, instead gazing towards the sky with a thoughtful expression. The quiet went undisturbed for many minutes, both enjoying the other's company but keeping their thoughts private. The sounds of the world filtered around them to make up for their lack of sound, and his eyes slid closed as he tried to imagine what it was like to be her.

Eventually, it was time for him to go; Arceus knows what kind of trouble his counterparts had gotten into while he was gone. Before he left to force them to make peace, though, he had one last question for her. "Your eyes." He left it at that, since she knew what he was going to ask, anyways.

"Unless you want to lose your memory," she chuckled darkly, "I have to keep them closed." Then, before he could take off, she put a paw on his side to stop him for a moment. "They're rampaging off the coast of Mossdeep. Groudon's perched precariously on a tiny island."

He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping in amazement, even after all he had learned about her. _How does she _do _that?_ When she smiled, he began to suspect she had mind-reading powers as well as x-ray vision. There was no way she could see his bewildered expression from behind those eyelids–and that was the only thing she could be laughing at.

"I'm the being of knowledge. I'm _supposed_ to know everything."

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	38. ArceusVolkner Part2, Creation

**Author's Note: This is Part Two in the Arcues/Volkner trilogy of sorts, so if you haven't read the first part, I recommend you do so now. Unless you don't like legend/human, in which case skip this chapter as well. Part One is titled Vacation.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Creation

**Pairing**: Arceus/Volkner (Continued from Chapter Thirty-Three: Vacation)

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"_What is this strange, sticky thing?_"

Volkner grinned and pointed at the treat in Arceus' psychic hold, explaining, "That is a caramel apple. You see, they simply place an apple on a stick and then dip it into the caramel. It's a messy but rewarding treat." It was entertaining to see her examine the apple closely before giving in to her urge to envelop the whole thing in her mouth, excluding the stick. The stick came out with a slight _pop_ rather lacking of an apple, and he watched as her green-red eyes widened in delight before she swallowed the apple whole. "Ah, you're supposed to chew . . . but I guess that works, too."

"_That was _delicious!" Her heart soared on air for a moment as she smacked her lips eagerly, gaze already searching the grocery bag for her next victim. "_What other treats do you enjoy on special occasions?_" He had explained to her that it was his birthday in slight embarrassment after his pokemon started to shout in excitement, and she had prodded him into showing her the traditions one had for such a day. After a shopping trip where she had looked on from inside the safety of a poke ball, to avoid the gazes of trainers and criminals alike, they were now sitting in his kitchen with his other pokemon as they sifted through the treats he had bought specifically for her enjoyment. He brought out a slice of cheesecake and watched in amusement as her eyes danced with excitement. "_What is _this_ called?_"

"Cheesecake," he said simply, offering the plastic plate on his upturned palm with a grin. "It tastes much better than the name implies." He wasn't surprised when she skipped taking separate bites to instead snap it up in one gulp and lick the filling off of her lips. Waiting until she gave a sign to continue with this tour of deserts, he took another plastic container and divided the cake inside into enough pieces for everyone to enjoy. He confessed as he handed her a slice, "This is one of my favorites: Glazed lemon cake."

"_You have good taste,_" she told him after devouring her portion, eyeing the crumbs left on the plate. When he offered the plate with a smile, she was glad to wipe it completely clean with her tongue, much to his amusement. If he didn't have the image of her awe-inspiring power constantly in his mind, he would've compared her contentedness to a growlithe that had gotten hold of a steak carelessly left unsupervised on a counter. "_What else?_"

Much of the afternoon passed in this manner, although they eventually moved to the patio to enjoy the soft and salty breezes coming from the ocean. As the others enjoyed the refreshing air, Volkner and Arceus stood and watched the sun nearing the horizon where the sky dared to touch the mainland of Sinnoh, the human hooking his thumbs into his pockets and the legendary leaning unconsciously to one side. They let the day wind down on its own, ignoring the noise of the busy city around them to instead soak in the rays of sunlight slowly slipping away from them and to the other side of the world. When the climax of the sunset was just about to leave them–the lingering sunlight casting the clouds in a fiery orange below while a royal purple settled on their tops–Volkner turned to her and asked, "Do you want to know the only thing I like more than sunsets?"

She seemed to enjoy his random inquiry, nodding her head to humor him in silent pleasure. "_If you are so inclined to tell me._"

He grinned and leaned closer to her as if to disclose confidential information, and she found herself bending her neck until she was eye-level with him to hear him better. He whispered conspiratorially, "Sun_rises._"

.

The blond blinked at the sudden box that was abruptly placed on his lap before giving Arceus an inquiring gaze. When he sought an explanation, she told him, with a hint of exasperation in her voice, "_You didn't inform me of the tradition of _gift-giving_ on one's birthday._"

"Ah . . . so I didn't." To be honest, he hadn't planned on telling her that, because he didn't want her to feel obligated to give him one simply because "it was tradition." Finding that he was still staring at a present in either case, he couldn't evade his curiosity. "Who told you, then?"

"_Dawn._" The sour tone she held revealed that she hadn't been pleased to not have known this important detail, and even less thrilled that she had to learn it from her trainer. The conversation he had heard snippets of last night while they talked over the telephone was suddenly suspect. "_I mentioned your birthday, and she . . . told me._" Her lacking finish obviously bothered her, for she gestured impatiently with a hoof for him to open it.

His fingers rested on the plain brown box, and although he was curious what she could possibly think was an appropriate gift, he was still a bit guilty about accepting one. "Look, you didn't have to . . ."

"_Please._" It was that simple request that finally shattered his resolve, and he sighed before bending to her wishes and folding the flaps backwards to let him gaze at the box's contents. When his eyes grew wide in surprise, her smug voice implored, "_Take it out and examine it closely._"

His fingers danced across the smooth surface of the plate, admiring the rich shade of yellow and the polish that made it shine in the artificial lighting. After a moment of thought, he realized the meaning behind the gift and snapped his gaze to her satisfied expression. "B-but, isn't this your . . . ?"

"_It can be replaced whenever I truly need it,_" she enlightened cheerfully, "_and it certainly isn't useful to me in my current situation._" Letting the displeasure of being a trainer's pokemon take over her for a heartbeat, she quickly batted it away to give him a smile. "_Besides . . . I know of your affinity to electricity._"

"No kidding," he mumbled, admiring her sacrifice even after she made light of it. _This is a source of her power, and to give it to me . . . she must trust I can handle it with care._ "I won't accidentally activate it or anything, will I?"

"_No._" Then, she hesitated, something he did _not_ like to see. "_Not without extreme mental prowess on your part._"

He snorted. _Interesting choice of words. _ "Are you calling me mentally challenged?"

"_I'm calling you indefinitely mortal._" She gave his previous question some serious thought, and then conceded, "_Unless you purposefully will it, it will not do damage._"

"If I do, will it be in my favor?"

". . . _That remains to be seen._"

.

"Do _you_ have a birthday, Arceus?"

The question came as a surprise to her, and she had to honestly consider his question for a long while. "_No . . . I suppose I don't. I was born before the concepts of Space and Time were even contemplated._" It wasn't something she thought about often, and it wasn't something she put too much thought into now. That was why his sympathetic look disturbed her and coaxed her into action. "_Don't feel sorry for me. My date of creation may be unknown, but my influence stretches across the universe in such ways that my birth is celebrated every moment of every day._" She was disappointed to see that he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"It is still an important day, though, whether you know the exact date or not. Without you . . ." He grinned, waving a hand broadly. "Quite obviously, nothing would _exist_ without you."

"_And I enjoy the sight of my creations, so I don't need a commemoration._"

"But don't you think there should be a special day _just_ for you? A day where everyone acknowledges your accomplishment?" He let the words sink in before continuing. "And most people don't even _know_ you created them, while others refuse to believe it."

"_But _I_ know, and that's all that matters._" Pausing to think about her words carefully, she had to pick and choose through several trains of thought and spoke slowly. "_And in either case, sometimes it's better to be ignorant._"

". . . ah, I see your point," he reluctantly conceded, leaning back in his chair to place his feet on the table before him. "But I still think the people who _do_ know should do _something._"

She smiled at his insistence, finding it an admirable trait in him alongside his nearly contradictory politeness. "_Don't worry. Even one person's kindness . . . is enough for me._" She turned her head away to admire the horizon, and to avoid his curious gaze towards the meaning he felt was hidden behind that confession. The sea breeze caressed the fur on her face, and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she absorbed the rising sun's warmth. "_Ah . . . you were right. Sunrises _are_ much more enjoyable than sunsets. It's like . . . the birth of a new day._"

His eyes didn't leave her content face, and he asked softly, "You really love all of your creations, don't you? Even the faulty ones?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave a mischievous grin. "Especially_ the faulty ones._"

.

"Arceus? Oh, _Arceuuuuus!_ I'm back!"

The white-furred pokemon froze in place before groaning, closing her eyes and wishing once more for hands to massage her temples with as her trainer came racing into the house. Dawn latched herself onto her pokemon's leg with a squeal, jumping up and down excitedly before turning to an amused Volkner in slight embarrassment when she realized how immature she looked. "Oh, uh, sorry, Volkner. How're you? It's been ages!"

"You mean "a month?" " The blond was clearly teasing her, and when she walked over to give him a tight hug he ruffled the white cap on her head to mess up the hair underneath. She squeaked at the action and hurried to fix it, making him laugh before curiosity took over. "Are you here for . . . ?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm here to get Arceus back. I had almost forgotten she was here, actually . . . but there's a break in the challenges now, so I figured I'd bring her over to meet the rest of the Elite Four. Y'know?" At his encouraging nod, Dawn smiled cheerfully and turned to the legendary standing calmly in place beside them, asking, "Are ya ready, Arceus?"

"_I . . . suppose._" Her hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Volkner, but the younger trainer was oblivious to it as she accepted the poke ball once more and held it out to suck Arceus inside in a beam of red light. From within her container, she looked on at them with strangely sad eyes, and the blond felt a pang of sympathy for her as well as his own regret. _I'll miss having her around._ Almost as if she could hardly bear it, the legendary asked carefully through telepathy, "_How long is this break?_"

"Only about two weeks, so you really won't be there for long." Giving a half-shrug to emphasize the small amount of time they'd have together, Dawn turned to Volkner once more and bowed gratefully. "Thank you for keeping her with you. Uh, when the break's over, can I . . . ?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" He winced when he sounded too eager and added calmly, "She's welcome at any time." The trainer gave him a joyful wave, pocketed the poke ball to make sure not to lose it, and took off on her Staraptor to return to the Elite Four's massive castle, and then Volkner found himself all by himself in front of his house. Strangely enough, even with his pokemon on his belt, he felt his house was empty when he stepped into the bedroom and didn't see anything levitating with Arceus' psychic powers. _She'd always do that when bored,_ he remembered with a sigh, and he sat down and carefully patted the bed where Arceus had laid her head to take a short nap in the afternoons. _Now every room has a memory of her._ While it was refreshing to have new stories to add to the stack he already had in his house, it was slightly depressing that one of the participants of the memories wasn't there. _It hasn't even been an hour, and I'm wishing for her to come back._ He sighed, ran his hand through his hair restlessly, and stood up to walk onto the back porch, sitting backwards in one of the chairs to rest his chin on the back and sigh once more.

Arceus had left, and in her absence, something new was created: Loneliness. And with that, inevitably, came boredom. _Two weeks is going to feel like two _months,_ at this rate._

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	39. MewtwoSabrina, Childhood

**...okay, I have **way **too many legend/human prompts already completed for it to not be suspicious. What deep, dark secret don't I know about myself? *puzzled frown***

**Author's Note/Warning: This one isn't outright romance, but because I don't want to freak people out, I'll warn you anyways: THIS PROMPT depicts a child!Sabrina and Mewtwo in a relationship of some sort, and while it currently isn't romantic, people may still be iffy about it. So, if you don't like that sort of thing (even if it **is** just friendship right now, you big babies), then don't read this.****  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Childhood

**Pairing**: Mewtwo/Sabrina

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Browsing around Celadon City was the last place young Sabrina thought she'd feel the strength of a psychic being, and the extreme power pulled at her like a paperclip to a magnet until she couldn't resist testing her powers. She was progressing farther than anyone else in her family had at her age, but she still had a long way to go before she could call herself a master, and she was willing to test herself at any chance she had. This was as good a time as any to explore her senses, and the push she got back thrilled her beyond her normal childish fantasies. She reached out once more, searching for the tug she had felt and delighting in the fact it wasn't too hard to find before she decided to give another push. She didn't expect the rough shove she got in return, and she stumbled in the marketplace much to her parents' shock with a strangled gasp. "Are you alright," they frantically asked her, and she nodded mutely as she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

This taught her caution, and so she snuck around her senses until she found the power that lay dormant somewhere to the north of the city. She couldn't hide from its watchful eye, as it was much more powerful than she, but she decided to take a more polite approach and carefully press herself against its protective barrier. She held out a piece of herself in offering, telling it to search her for any ill intent it may have assumed she had, and she fought to restrain her shocked gasp when it finally took the bait and delved into her very soul. She didn't know how dangerous this was, being only a small girl, and she was lucky the individual had no malicious intentions of its own as it almost tore her apart in search for the sin a child wasn't capable of carrying yet. When it seemed satisfied in what it found, it carefully placed her back in her self but lingered on the edges of her senses, clearly curious about her as she was of it. In an instant, she felt it was a male; it wasn't anything obvious, but more of an undertone of masculinity in the way he had handled her spirit. A woman would've been much gentler and precise in her dissection.

The unspoken question was obvious, something she couldn't really explain to those who hadn't experienced telepathy. _Why are you here?_ Occasionally, tendrils of power would sneak back to her and lick her soul, curling around her before retreating back to his protective shell.

_My parents brought me here,_ was her reply, and instantly pictures and memories were sent across their feeble yet unbreakable connection, creating the solid idea of her journey to the small city away from the much busier one she lived in, of her vacation. _Why are you here?_

_I'm hiding here. I don't want to be found._ The latter was shown in the way he curled around himself once more, shielding himself partially from her to see if she would withdraw. His cautious nature intrigued her, and she found herself drawn to his presence even more to try to coax him back out. She enjoyed the thrill of stretching her powers to their limits, and this powerful being seemed capable of helping her accomplish this.

_Why?_ She was so naïve in her questioning, unable to fathom a reason for anyone to hide from others except in a game. _Are you scared?_ She was startled by the flare in power she felt, and she realized she might have offended him. _I'm sorry,_ was her immediate apology, _I didn't mean it like that. Are you . . . biding?_ She had heard the term used in battle once, and it had represented waiting for the right moment to strike, letting the opponent give you an opening to take them down in one fell swoop. Was that what this person was doing now? Waiting for the right moment to come back?

_. . . Yes._ It seemed to finally relax, as if just now realizing how inexperienced she was and giving her a bit of leeway. _I am biding my time, and my power._

_You _are_ powerful._ It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and she didn't feel shy for pointing out the fact. She hadn't felt such a powerful aura like this since she had met her grandfather's alakazam, and this one was ten times the power of it, or maybe even _more_. _I can't imagine how long you must have been hiding. It must have taken a whole year!_

For some reason, this amused him greatly, and as she pondered this change in attitude he gave her a spiritual pat on the head. _It has taken a long time to get this powerful–and I can wait even _longer_ if I have to._ And she didn't doubt him, couldn't doubt him, for her narrow view of the world as a child prevented her from doubting a creature that was way out of her league in psychic powers. She believed every word he "said," hanging on each one like one of Life's truths. _It would take you much longer than I to get such power._

That statement itself wasn't so discouraging, but another caused her spirits to dampen and frown sadly. _Does that mean . . . I'll never see you with my eyes? You feel so strong . . . to be near you would be amazing!_ There was no doubt in her mind that her senses would be overloaded if she tried to now, but she had hoped to eventually get a chance to catch a glimpse of him and feel his power roll off of him in waves and envelop her. She had often loved to fall asleep with a psychic's presence beside her, lulling her to sleep with the steady flow of power she felt pulsing in the air to accompany her own steady heartbeat, and she held the frail hope to do so in the company of this all-powerful psychic one day.

He drew back slightly in amazement, clearly not expecting such an inquiry, and she was afraid he'd withdraw completely and leave her alone forever–that was why she spiritually stumbled and latched onto him as she physically wept in silence. She was too involved in her psychic conversation to make much note of her parents, but they hadn't noticed yet as her father bartered with a shopkeeper over a pretty necklace for his wife. Sabrina childishly clung to her new friend, begging him not to leave her. _Please don't go! I'm so lonely! So . . . so lonely._ There were no other children to play with when she practiced her powers constantly, and the children in the family were too jealous or afraid of her powers to try to be friends with her. She always had to play with her dolls alone, creating lives and stories for them so much happier than her own as she gave them a beautiful house to live in. All this and more was transferred to him through their connection, pouring out the sorrows of a lonely child with amazing powers that isolated her from the world much like he had done to himself.

After a tense moment where she was uncertain of his answer, she felt his power wrap around her reassuringly, pulling her into his protective cocoon in the ultimate display of closeness. Hear, she could actually hear his heart beating in her ear, and her hand physically rose to flutter beside her head as she basked in the very core of his power for the smallest of moments. Everything felt golden for that one moment, and she almost imagined she stood on the surface of the sun for the bright intensity of his power. For that split-second, she felt the cool stagnant air from a damp cave around him, cold stone digging into his flesh as his tail twitched slightly in a sign of contentedness. That moment lasted for a lifetime, and yet it ended so quickly–gone in a flash as she was pushed back out into her own body just in time to catch herself before she crumpled to the ground in the marketplace. As she made sure to keep her composure when her mother turned to her for her approval of the jade necklace she got, she heard the being one last time before he retreated back into his shell, dormant yet active. Heartened by his parting words, she was determined to grow stronger so she could fulfill her part of his promise.

_When you can withstand it, I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	40. GroudonRegigigas, Waiting

**Author's Note: Part Three, the final part, for the Arceus/Volkner trilogy isn't finished yet, so you won't see it through this string of updates. I'll upload it when it's finished, though, and it's pretty damn close.**

**This one, I believe, was just written for kicks. I'm not entirely too attached to the pairing - although I like the idea - so you probably won't see more of this. Sorry. I might change my mind in the future, though, like I normally do. Eheh.**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Waiting

**Pairing**: Groudon/Regigigas

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Groudon sighed in relief at her job well done, feeling rather proud of her accomplishment as she placed her claws on her hips. She had worked for days on end, raising the mountains from her sister's watery domain and forcing land to surface, trapping pools here and there to create salty "islands" of water among the dirt. She was so proud of this achievement of hers that it took her several minutes to feel the presence standing beside her, and when she did she jumped slightly and caused a miniature tremor to rock the earth. The tall white being had several precious gemstones on its face, and there wasn't anything to distinguish its gender or whether it was even _alive_ until it spoke in a decisively male tone–Arceus knows how. "You did all of this?"

She grinned. "Hell yeah, I did! I created this land with my own strength!" Eyeing his thick arms curiously, she poked one with a claw and asked, "What can _you_ do?"

He rubbed an imaginary chin on his face as if mulling over the question, and then he raised a finger as he "looked" across the lands around them. "I can pull these continents apart," he finally said, his voice sounding rather smug, "and spread them across the planet." At her scoff, his gems glowed in a sporadic pattern, and he inquired, "What, you don't believe me?"

She snorted, correcting him, "I'd like to see you _try._"

"Is that a bet?"

"Hell yeah, it is!"

"Alright, then." He sounded awfully confident. "But if I succeed, _you_ have to take me out on a date."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you can have me as a slave for the next decade," was his smooth reply. She pretended to think over his offer carefully–it was a no-brainer, really–and then she smirked and held her claw out for a handshake to seal the deal.

"Alright. I'll be waiting . . . slave."

Even millions of years after his victory, and their first date, Regigigas _still_ wouldn't let her live it down.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	41. GiratinaHarley, Sacrifice

**Okay, **another** legend/human? I must've been bitten by the legend/human bug eight months ago or something, because this is getting ridiculous.**

**This is probably horribly off-canon (excluding the obvious part), but I don't particularly care. Fanfiction is open to interpretation, so let me be ignorant and stupid, okay? *sits in corner, growing mushrooms*  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Sacrifice

**Pairing**: Giratina/Harley

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

"They don't care."

Startled, Giratina glanced up at the ghost that had settled beside her only a week ago to see his fists clenched until he would've drawn blood–if he had any left. He had bled it all out on the canyon floor, which was why his presence was wraithlike and his touch like a dead man in a blizzard's. His lavender gaze was blazing with fury as his lip curled into a rather feral snarl, creating an image that wasn't entirely human as he tried to send his mental wrath towards whatever was angering him. She turned her head and glanced at the bubble in her warped realm that had caught his eye, and immediately she understood.

A brunette, a redhead and a green-haired man stood in a room, conversing with one another like a mismatched family. The young teen had her hand tucked into a man's, and the redhead's eyes twinkled knowingly at the sight. All of this looked rather ordinary to her, but the ghost beside her had rage rolling off of him in waves at the sight of them. It took only a millisecond to remember what had happened, and she cringed at the painful memory.

"_May, look out!"_

_The brunette turned and screamed when she caught sight of the boulders tumbling towards her, covering her head with her arms as if that would protect her. Harley only wrestled with his hesitation for a moment, and then he felt his palms forcing her out of danger. Her shocked eyes met his for a moment, and he tried to send his resigned understanding through his gaze–right before he was engulfed in the rubble of the cliff._

_When the dust settled and all was quiet, May found herself on her knees and staring at where she had been just a moment ago, and she started to visibly shake as she crawled over to the pile of rock. "H . . . Harley?" There was no answer. Her heart rate quickened, and she scrambled to pull the boulders off of him. Blaziken released itself from its poke ball and twittered mournfully before moving to assist . . . and stepping in a growing puddle of blood._

_It froze in place for a moment as realization sunk in, and then it tried to peel May away from what it was sure wouldn't be a pretty sight, but the way her hands flew up to try to cover her gasp showed that it was too late. The bird's gaze followed its trainers and caught sight of the pale hand sticking out of the wreckage, curled and limp as no signs of life came from it._

The dragon had then arrived to take his soul, her spirit invisible as she slipped past the boundary of her world to nab him before decay set in. She had left the human and pokemon to mourn their loss, feeling this was a normal set of circumstances; she always appeared to the souls of those who had died in an accident to give them a choice, and that was still her plan. She hadn't expected for him to put off making his decision until he caught sight of the girl he had sacrificed his life to save. And now that he saw her? _He's furious._

"They don't care," he repeated with much more emotion in his voice. He gulped as if he still had a reason to, and his next words were shaky. "I'm _dead,_ and they don't _care._ I've been gone for seven days, three hours, _forty-seven minutes_ and fifty-two _seconds_–_and they don't care._" His eyes narrowed to try to keep back the frustrated tears, but they still streamed down his face as if ignorant to his wishes and dripped away to disappear into the fog below them. She didn't know why he even bothered; she was the only other one there, and it wasn't like she cared about his image.

She didn't know how to respond to his words, so she just remained silent as all of his fury and grief poured out of him like water from a broken faucet. He began to shake with rage and sorrow, and his throat was choked with a sob as he tried to reach out and burst the bubble he watched. Giratina's eyes widened–she hadn't thought he would do that–but then he hesitated, indecision wracking his ghostly form as his scowl trembled with intense emotions. He fought with himself for several minutes, as he had seen the consequences after watching the dragon bump into a few, and then he growled in frustration as he lowered his hand abruptly. "_I can't do it!_" He both sounded relieved and upset by this realization, and his voice quieted down to a whisper as all of his emotional energy left him in that instant. "I can't . . . I can't hurt them. After all that I gave up, I can't . . . waste it."

As he curled in on himself as if wishing to disappear completely, Giratina was surprised to find tears welling in her own eyes. _What?_ She used the very tip of her tail to wipe them away, watching with horrified fascination as the droplets began to float away into the abyss like bubbles. After wrestling with hesitation for a moment, she reached out and tentatively touched his ethereal form, and when he didn't respond with anything other than a whimper her decision was made for her. Her wings wrapped around him like ghostly fingers, pulling the spirit close to her serpentine body as she closed her eyes and wept with him. _One who's experienced great sorrow can appreciate another's pain._ She wasn't embarrassed by the embrace of this obviously mortal soul; she was the only other one there, and it wasn't like she cared about her image.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	42. EnteiHeatran, Obsession

**This pairing is one of my more subtle loves, as I like Entei/Suicune and Mewtwo/Heatran just a tiny bit more than it. But, ironically, I'm horrible at writing either of those (or at least finishing them), and I have another oneshot of **this **pairing that's closer to completion. Funny, that.**

**On another note, this is the first pairing I've written in this collection (and uploaded) with either of these two in it!**

***blows kazoo*  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Obsession

**Pairing**: Heatran/Entei

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

He couldn't stop himself; he had to see her one more time.

Entei didn't know when this obsession had begun to fester in his lonely soul–he hardly knew when he had begun to notice it. He just knew that he had to travel up the rocky slope once more, duck into the deceivingly quiet cave once more, lay his eyes on her molten body once more. It was a craving he could not quench, a thirst that seemed to never be satisfied, and it worsened with every day. He had to see her.

Ignoring it simply caused him to hallucinate, imagining she was around the next corner when he knew in all reality that she couldn't move from her mountain. Trying to stuff it into an emotional box and lock it away caused him to feel so empty inside that it was painful, feeling as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Running away from her mountain only seemed to delay the inevitable, for the next thing he knew he was running up to the base without any recollection as to how he got there. There was nothing he could do; he had to succumb to his foolish desires.

When his crimson gaze finally caught sight of her clinging to the wall of the cave, his pain lessened to a dull throb for a heartbeat. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and stepped forward, listening to his anxious panting and the crunch of rocks beneath his paws. He knew that _she_ knew he was there, but she refused to move from her spot as she always did. She eerily reminded him of a statue, latched to the wall by some miraculous feat, and for a second he panicked at the thought of her turning to stone. Memories of his previous imprisonment fought to take control of his actions, but he pushed them aside. He didn't want to frighten her.

He stopped when he was right beneath her as his eyes never left her, and he simply let himself enjoy the sight of her as he tried to calm his racing heart. He felt as if magma pumped through his veins, setting his entire body on fire and urging him to do something. She was elegant and raw simultaneously, looking like a product of civility while still keeping her wilder side–like a domesticated feline that still had the tendencies to pounce on its prey. His legs shook as he thought of the times he had spied on her from afar, when she would dare to explore because she thought no one else was around, and how fiery her eyes seemed to be in the rising sun. She was an object he desired, and yet she wouldn't move when he was around.

The craving grew forceful, calling for him to do something to her to make her look him in the eye, and he realized it was getting out of control again. He could never stay around her for too long, or he would start to grow restless and the heat in his veins would become too intense for him to handle without taking action to cool it. He always had the choice of stepping towards her or stepping back, and his fear of this unknown feeling always caused him to pick the latter. Today was no different, as he dreaded what would happen if he took a chance and got closer; his craving seemed dangerous, as if he wanted to tear her apart, and he didn't want her to fear him when he was so attached to her. Choosing to continue this stalemate, he took that difficult step back, away from the strange urges he felt whenever he caught sight of her. Strangely, the next step was slightly easier, and the next, and the next, until he was already nearly halfway across the room. He knew that not satisfying the craving would cause him to come back in the future, but he didn't care; it gave him another chance to try to figure out what to do to rid himself of these feelings.

He turned, feeling his urges lessen and strengthen simultaneously as he put distance between them, and continued out through the entrance, never noticing the pair of ginger eyes that followed his retreating figure.

* * *

**For the time being, all poetry is being put on hold, until I get these prompts out of the way. I apologize, poetry-fans, but this is so I can clean out my _Love is Infinite_ folder (what this 100-prompt challenge was originally called). Please bear with me.**


	43. SuicuneGarchomp, Mischief Managed

**This one's... Well, it's pretty random. I don't remember what brought this one into being, but I do remember that halfway through writing it, I decided to switch the genders for shiz and giggles. I'm not sure if it was a good idea or bad idea yet.**

**Alright, this is the LAST of the finished prompts. Now, I'll either upload another finished one next, or I'll upload the next poem I complete. Not sure currently, since I have other things to worry about in life as well as other, more important stories to write.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Mischief Managed

**Pairing**: Suicune/Garchomp

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

He snarled and howled after the cobalt blur ahead of him. What was that idiot up to? If she kept it up, she was going to pique the interest of a trainer and get captured! She was always getting herself into trouble like that, and he always had to help her out of it. If he wasn't careful, he'd get captured as well, and then he'd have to be extremely cross with her. The last thing he wanted was to be partnered with her in some trainer's tag team.

He weaved between trees with the panic of one trying to dodge rain, and yet she didn't seem to slow down one bit. Narrowing his eyes, he crouched closer to the ground and took longer bounds as his resolve to stop her turned into an urge to race her, and win. She was always so cocky about her speed, so it would serve her right for bringing him on this wild goose chase. In fact, she _was_ a goose. A cocky, stupid goose that flew across the land. Arceus, he hated her speed.

To his relief, the forest ended rather abruptly, and now there was only a wide expanse of pastures that rose and fell in slight hills and dips. He growled in determination and sped up, pleading the wind to guide his paws around the hidden obstacles that sped away underfoot.

He raced through the wheat and felt sort of giddy when it parted easily for him, like a golden sea that knew his purpose and made a path for him. The tips of the fragile stalks tickled his hide as he whipped past, and he grinned in delight when a miltank mooed in alarm as he soared over it. And then the pasture was gone, replaced by short grasses and tiny shrubs as he simply skidded over a river with ease. Another forest awaited him on the other side, and his glee reached its peak when he saw her suddenly race up a trunk. He leapt onto the branches to chase after her as he barked enthusiastically, heart soaring with the winds that he was famous for.

When he reached the top, he suddenly found her staring across the land they had run across and beyond, on to the horizon where the sun was destined to rest at the end of the day. He carefully positioned himself on a branch below her and curiously licked her foot, and then she looked down at him and grinned. She was done running.

He allowed himself his own childish grin, wishing, not for the first time, that he had a tail to wag. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**ALRIGHT. As I said, this was the last prompt that I've completed, so I'm done spamming your inbox. Heheh. I hope you've enjoyed these, and perhaps I'll upload more in the future! (Or, for my poor poetry-fans who have ridden through this flood of non-poetry, I'll write and upload a poem instead.) Take care!**

**

* * *

**

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	44. HoOhSkarmory, Spiral

**Oops. I missed this one when looking through my folder for finished work. Eheh.**

**This one's a drabble (100-words) for the pairing Ho-Oh/Skarmory, or DynaBladeShipping. Yes, I do write/think of random and sort of pointless pairings. Your point?  
**

_

* * *

_

**Theme**: Spiral

**Pairing**: Ho-oh/Skarmory

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

Their elegant dance could be matched by no other; no one else could flare up their wings like him, reflecting the sunlight into rainbows across the sky, or shred through the clouds like her, scattering them like she would to her opponent in battle.

With his beauty and her lethality, they created a symbolic spiral up into the sky, flashes of silver and gold and a rainbow of other colors to dazzle and awe mortals–before falling locked in a tender embrace, daring gravity to try to tear them apart and teasingly lifting up just before hitting the hard ground.

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	45. some random pairings

**This is just a few short oneshots that I wrote to break through writer's block. My friend Mattecat had thrown a link onto the forums one day that randomly generated some pairings, and I decided to refresh the page a bajillion times and write whichever pairings I liked the most. I might write some more of those, or I might go back to my unfinished projects; it all depends on where my motivation takes me, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride all the same~**

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: Don't expect any of these to be good. Heheh. They're just for fun.

* * *

Giratina/Mesprit

"Feel"

* * *

"And how did that make you feel?"

"If you ask me that one more time," the basilisk growled, "I'm going to rip your tails off."

Mesprit grinned at the touchy female, teasing, "I could always just see into your mind and figure it out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Or would I?" He wriggled his eyebrows. "I mean, you do seem pretty upset . . ."

"I'm not upset," she grumbled unconvincingly.

"Right. And I'm not pink." When she didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and floated before her, crossing his arms as he grew serious. "Come on, admit it."

She stomped her foot angrily, roaring. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

He glanced away for a moment. "Because . . . I'd like to hear you say it."

She paused, staring at him quietly as his golden eyes fixed on her mask-like armor. Nothing was said for quite some time, and it slowly began to turn uneasy and tense as they both delayed breaking the silence. Finally, after they had started to fidget slightly, she heaved a reluctant sigh, causing him to perk up eagerly. "Alright, fine!"

He leaned forward in anticipation, as if afraid of missing her words, but he was caught off guard when she suddenly tipped her chin up and gave him a dragon-y lick. Wiping the saliva off of his face, he slowly blinked as she grinned cheekily at him.

"I'll admit that Azelf made me jealous when she said you were cute. Only _I'm_ allowed to say that."

He beamed, rubbing his cheek with a paw as he muttered, "Fair enough."

* * *

Entei/Mew

"Birthday"

* * *

Mew twirled around his head unexpectedly, giggling and shouting, "_Wheeee!_" Oblivious to his confusion, she continued to sing nonsense and smile widely until he stopped her mid-flight by catching her tail in his mouth. Squeaking, she looked back at him and asked, her curious blue eyes wide, "What is it, Entei?"

He released her tail. "What are you so excited about?"

She smiled at him as if he had told her the sky was green, and she said excitedly, "Well, it's your _birthday,_ silly! What isn't there to be excited about?"

". . . It's my birthday?" He frowned, staring at the ground for a moment until realization dawned on him. ". . . I suppose it is." He glanced back up to give her a small frown, and a silent message passed between them: _And you remembered?_

She covered her mouth with her paws as she giggled, saying sincerely without words, _Of course, silly!_

_

* * *

_

Heatran/Latios

"Cry"

* * *

As Ho-Oh strutted off, leaving a sniffling Heatran in his wake, Latios felt a great rage that nearly caused him to rush after the arrogant bird. Instead, he floated over to the volcanic legendary with a grimace, eyeing the lava-tears that trickled down her face to plop onto the marble floor.

"Heatran? You okay?"

Seeing him, she quickly wiped away the tears, ignoring how they clumped onto her bracelets and hardened into black mounds. "I-I'm fine," she lied, sniffing as she tried to reassure him of her good mood. "J-just had a . . . a pebble in my eye."

He pitied her as she tried to be strong despite the rainbow pokemon's ridicule, and he told her softly, "You don't have to pretend. You can cry."

She looked up when he put a claw on her shoulder, and the sincere expression on his face made her cry even harder.

* * *

Latias/Registeel

"Friendship"

* * *

"Here, have a cookie!"

". . . I can't, Latias."

". . . oh. I'm sorry, Registeel."

"Why're you apologizing?"

"I didn't think about it before baking these cookies, but . . . you can't eat at _all,_ can you?"

"No . . . what's with the puppy eyes?"

". . . You aren't mad?"

"Mad?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because . . . you can't eat, and I . . . tried to give you food. Doesn't that bother you?"

". . . no?"

"Really?"

"And now you're smiling. I'm confused."

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt your feelings!"

"Ack! Just because I have _arms_ doesn't mean you have to hug me!"

"But I'm _happy!_ Aren't you?"

"Why would I be happy?"

". . . Well, why _wouldn't_ you?"

"I . . . what?"

"If I had to choose, I'd rather be happy than unhappy. Wouldn't you?"

"Err . . . I guess so?"

"Then be happy!"

"_Ack!_ Okay, okay, I'm happy! Now let go!"

"Yay! I'm happy that _you're_ happy!"

"I've got a headache . . ."

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	46. RayquazaDeoxys, Hiding from the World

A long time ago, I thought of a writing challenge, called **Challenge of the Heart**, where you take your favorite pairing, separate the characters and pair them up with different people. The idea was that, if you really loved the characters enough, you could try putting them into different pairings and writing them out, perhaps even finding a new pairing to love. Now, I had started something back then with HealShipping, or Ho-Oh/Dialga, where I started a Zapdos/Ho-Oh oneshot and planned out a Dialga/Giratina one–but it never got off the ground, and the challenge was forgotten.

Now, more than a year after I thought of it, I'm trying it out with different legendaries, this time Mewtwo/Deoxys, or GeneticShipping. I've finished the first one, and I'll write and finish the next part to it soon (hopefully). So I hope you enjoy this oneshot, and maybe get inspired to try the challenge yourself!

* * *

**Challenge of the Heart**

Rayquaza/Deoxys (OzoneShipping)

"Hiding from the World"

* * *

Rayquaza glanced down at what he had in his claws and wondered how things had come to this.

It wasn't often that he had visitors at his tower in Hoenn. In fact, other than the occasional challenger over the years, he _never_ had visitors. When he did, he never really knew what to do with them–and so he just had stared at the alien that had suddenly landed on the rooftop. Puzzled, he had frowned and furrowed the ridges above his eyes, unsure if he should say something or let her be the first to talk. It ended up being the latter because he took too long deciding.

"Can you keep me company . . . for a while?" Deoxys wrapped her tentacles around herself, glancing over her shoulder to the edge where several miles of open air separated them from the ocean level. Her eyes remind him of the vacuum of space, with two little stars shining brightly in the darkness. Her voice was quiet as she explained, "I was running . . . from humans. They don't come up here . . . do they?"

He shook his head, then remembered she was looking away and cleared his throat. "None have been here for years." He paused when her eyes met his, and his voice softened slightly to reassure her. "You're safe here."

She stared at him for a moment, as if trying to find his voice's integrity through his expression, before she nodded slowly and turned her back to him, staring at the dark sky to the east of the tower as her arms fell back to her sides. He didn't know what this meant, so he stayed perfectly still as he watched her examine the stars that seemed so much brighter at this height, as if they only showed their true brilliance in the isolation of the tallest tower. Maybe they made her feel more at home on this alien planet, as she had once been much closer to those stars and the planets that revolved around the closest one. Or maybe she just thought they were pretty. He didn't understand other creatures enough to guess at their thoughts unless they spoke them aloud.

And that's how he learned hers.

"The stars are hidden by smog and unnatural lights." She looked back at him for a moment to check if he was listening, then motioned towards the northwest where most civilization in Hoenn was. "Down there. It's almost as if they are hiding."

He knew perfectly well they weren't hiding, but he supposed she was more poetic than he. He frowned slightly as he thought over her words, and he ended up giving a noncommittal hum to play it safe. She stared at him once more, making him incredibly uncomfortable. Was she looking for a specific answer?

"Do you think it's better for them? To be hiding?" She turned back and gazed up at the stars, her tone dropping into a troubled mutter. "Or should they make their presence more obvious?"

Ah. He wasn't skilled at communicating, but he knew a false hypothetical question when he heard one. She wasn't asking about the stars; she wanted an opinion about her presence in the world, after being chased around by poachers. She was frightened, uncertain, and most importantly, alone. She had come to him for help.

The thought was both touching and disturbing, and he had no idea why.

He opened his mouth to give her an answer, but left it hanging open when he realized he didn't have one. He slowly shut his jaws and gritted them as he tried to find something to reply with. The only thing he could come up with was another question to counter it.

"Do you _want_ to hide from the world?"

She stiffened at his response, as if she wasn't expecting a complicated answer. But he didn't know how to simplify things into a slogan a human would put onto a billboard. She didn't turn to look at him this time, and he felt that he had to continue his train of thought to get her to understand.

"If you want to avoid all of the hassle and danger of the world, then go ahead and hide." He crossed his arms and tapped a claw on his scales, creating a soft clicking only he could hear over the wind that blew fiercely at this altitude. He was lucky that she was psychic and he was loud. "If you want to keep your mind clear and your heart untainted, then keep away from the humans.

"And if you want to keep yourself from ever connecting with another living creature . . . stay alone. Only shine in absolute solitude."

His words made her shiver–or was that the wind?–and she wrapped her tentacles around herself once more, this time forming hands to better grasp her upper arms and transfer her body heat to them. Seeing this, he finally moved towards her to float beside her, blocking her from the brunt of the icy winds. She looked up at him in silent thanks, and he nodded in return as they stared out over the ocean that surrounded his home, dark and glossy as if it was liquid onyx. He felt, for the first time since he could remember, the warmth of another body almost touching his scales, and it warmed his heart and his face more than it did his side. And she wasn't even attacking him. That was a feat in itself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she turned her head to examine him like she did the night sky. He wondered if he made her feel more at home, or if he was just another pretty star to her. And then he wondered if it really mattered.

"What if . . ." She sounded unsure, as if she didn't know whether or not she should voice this next question. "What if I don't _want_ to be alone?"

He didn't know how to answer that, so he remained silent.

"What if . . ." She paused, thinking over her words carefully. ". . . What if I want to experience the world . . . develop relations . . . or I want to share myself with another creature?"

He didn't know the _right_ answer to that–an answer that would solve all of her problems in a single breath, the one that would take her away from him at last–but he was startled to realize that he knew _his_ answer. It meandered into his thoughts and sat down, as if it wasn't going anywhere for a long, long time. He could almost imagine it smiling softly at him, coaxing him to expose it to her, and he only did so after taking a deep, calming breath.

"You could . . . start with me."

He was expecting it when she stiffened up, and an awkward silence fell between them with that suggestion. But he knew what he wanted. He wanted to spend some time with her, get to know her. Maybe he could finally work on his communication skills.

"This tower is far enough away from the humans to be safe, so it'd be a good starting point. And you wouldn't be seen at this altitude coming to and from this place, so you wouldn't have to look over your shoulder every–"

There was a small _thump_ as something collided into his side, and after blinking in confusion he looked down to find that the alien was embracing him–or trying to, considering how large he was.

"Thank you."

He stared down at her for a few moments, trying to figure out his next course of action, but his arms evidently decided for him and moved of their own accord, reaching down and lifting her up so he could return the gesture properly. She matched his gaze with surprise, her own eyes growing wide before she adjusted her tentacles to fix her grip on him. As he ignored the icy wind that whipped around them in favor of her warm body, he wondered what the humans or other legends would say if they saw them now. He was sure either of them would have interesting comments to pitch in.

But, it wasn't often that he had visitors.

He smiled to himself.

Maybe that was a good thing. Now he had her all to himself.

* * *

**Coming Soon**: Mewtwo/Heatran (PsychicScrapShipping)

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")**


	47. MewtwoHeatran, Empathy

Finally! I've finished the second part to my challenge!

I've got to tell you, I hadn't started it for so long, but then, perhaps a week ago, I got back into my writing groove and suddenly—bam! I had the first part written in about an hour, and the rest came to me on another night a few days afterwards. I'm finishing it up and tweaking at like two in the morning, and I totally have school in the morning, but _I don't give a fuh._

I love you guys too much. *heart* And writing. *heartheartheart*

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

**Challenge of the Heart**

Mewtwo/Heatran (PsychicScrapShipping)

"Empathy"

* * *

He hated coming to these meetings.

Everyone month, all of the legendaries were required to congregate on the peak of Mt. Coronet and await the arrival of the sacred stairs that led to Arceus' shrine. It was an ancient tradition that had been disbanded for millennia—only the holy dragons and the sprites could remember that far back—and had only been resurrected with the alpha pokemon's awakening. One would think that years of slumber would make anyone, even a god, sluggish and naïve to the state of things in the world. After all, how can one keep up with the times if his eyes are closed?

Not this god. Whether it was because she was female or because she was Arceus, the god had decided that extra work was required to save the world from its wretched ways. After they had talked her out of a giant flood, she had instead reinstated the monthly meetings and set to work renovating all of the shrines around the pokemon world. It was a time-consuming job, one with little thanks, so it was only natural that Mewtwo found himself drawing the short straw this month. He barely held back a weary sigh when his superior glanced his way and inquired, "_Mewtwo? Are you up to the task of traveling to Heatran's domain and increasing the protection of the Magma Stone?_"

His always sour frown deepened. "_Wouldn't it be best left to the one who guards it?_" He did not want to explore the stifling caves of Stark Mountain, filled with annoying pokemon and inconvenient pools of lava. He glanced over at the magma creature he referred to, not surprised when she shrunk back from his gaze. She was easily intimidated by his blank stares and the silence his telepathic conversations caused.

Arceus sighed, looking disappointed as if she had known he would be difficult but had secretly hoped he would surprise her. "_It would be far easier for you, considering your abilities._"

The feline stared coolly back at the qilin-like legend, knowing exactly what she meant. _I can teleport—and Heatran is slow._ Still, it didn't make it any easier to accept, and so he stubbornly remained silent as she watched him, holding her head high in a show of authority. He almost sneered.

"_I ask you for something within your power,_" she scolded him, her voice cold. "_This is not a time to play the abused child._"

"_I never asked to become a part of this counsel,_" he retorted, unable to leash his anger any longer. "_I'm not to become an errand boy._"

"_And you won't!_" She stomped a hoof, and the sound echoed across the lands, contrasting sharply with the silence of the legendaries around them. "_This is no simple errand. Pokemon and humans across the lands are being abused! Faith in the gods of legend is being lost! And you call this an "errand"?_"

He snarled. "_Fine._" Arms jerking to his sides, he teleported from the meeting, not caring that he hadn't stayed until the end. _What else would they have piled onto me if I had?_ He paced his cave for half an hour, floating over the rocks and occasionally having to move around the golbat he shared his home with. Furious with his superior for dumping these responsibilities onto him, and furious with himself for giving her the ability to do so in the first place, it took a long time for his simmering temper to cool. Now only bitter, he teleported once more, this time to the desolate Stark Mountain.

It was rather easy to find his way through the caves once he figured out the pattern, and he arrived at the inner chamber within five minutes. Eyeing the stone that had given him this accursed job, he had half a mind to seal it under the floor before a metallic squeak alerted him to a presence above him. Annoyed that he had missed her entrance, he glanced up to see Heatran making her way across the ceiling and down the wall to meet him.

Her wary eyes searched his expression, but he simply stared into amber until she averted her gaze to her inanimate charge and mumbled, "I'm sorry you have to do this . . ."

Despite his want to lash out at her, logic won out and caused him to only exhale with a little more disdain than necessary. "_It isn't your fault,_" he begrudgingly admitted, pausing momentarily when she flinched at his telepathy, "_that humans don't know when to leave well enough alone._" Examining the walls surrounding the Magma Stone, he came to a decision and informed her, "_This shouldn't take long. I will be done before the day is out._"

She nodded, her throat bobbing as she swallowed out of nervousness. "Al-alright. Er, do you need help or . . ."

"_No._"

She wilted slightly at the finality of his tone, but nodded again in deference, murmuring, "Okay. I-I'll get out of your way." She made her way back up the wall and crawled through an exit in the corner that was easily missed by the eye—the perfect escape route. Taking a moment to make sure she was gone, Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated his efforts on his psychic powers, pushing his awareness outside of the chamber and through tons of rock, dirt and magma.

It took a while, but the feline was able to make a note for every presence he felt on the mountain, including the occasional trainer that was testing his might on the steep incline filled with wild pokemon. He found several passages used by golbat to hide from the sunlight, and so he closed off the entrances too close to the chamber by gently moving the shapes of the rocks around them. There was no point in leaving things to chance. Next, he turned to the task of using his telepathy to subtly persuade the creatures nearby to move away from the chamber, only leaving the strongest pokemon as guards against the more adventurous trainer.

Influencing minds was child's play, but the effort of doing so much used a decent amount of energy, so he decided to rest his powers and was curious to what Heatran was doing on the outside of the mountain. He thought it was foolish to risk being exposed to humans, but he was glad he didn't have to deal with her while working. Feeling a blemish in her energy, though, he feared the worst and delved into her thoughts to see if she had been injured. He wasn't prepared for what he saw, but it was probably a lesson in respecting others' privacy.

"_What's the point in existing if no one acknowledges you?"_

Slipping back out of her mind without so much as a ripple to betray him, Mewtwo pondered the sentence that had been formed in the pit of her despair. _I've never encountered such sadness before._ He hadn't interacted with many creatures outside of his cave and the legendary counsel, but the thoughts he had been privy to while snooping in others' heads hadn't been nearly as tormented as hers. Even with only a moment in her mind, he had felt a deep well surging beneath her timid demeanor, and in a morbid way it fascinated him. _How can she live with such a burden?_

Carefully, he poked into her mind once more, and was immersed in an ocean of self-loathing and neglect. He realized that her body was in perfect condition, but her mind was shattered into insecurities and submissive tendencies that created a black mark on her life force. She may have been physically healthy, but if her emotional and mental health didn't improve, she wasn't likely to survive for long.

Slowly, the impressions he received became actual words, and he watched as strings of insults and complaints were directed at herself from within.

"_You can't just expect anyone to visit your stupid mountain. It's not the most hospitable place in the world—and it's not like you have much to offer, yourself. The most you have is a few berries that you started growing in the enriched soil, and who wants to come all this way for that? You can't make interesting conversation, you can't move fast enough for a stroll, and whenever you talk your stupid metal jaws shriek in pokemon's ears. I hate that sound!_

"_And I can understand why Mewtwo doesn't want to be here."_ He cringed, uncertain he wanted to hear the rest but too curious to back out now. _"I know that it's stifling inside, and I'm not exactly the best of company. Hell, _I _don't even want to be here. I want to be as far away from this godforsaken rock as possible. That stone is so _needy._ It won't let me leave this mountain; it stirs the magma if I try. It's like a child that'll never grow up. It'll be here until the day the volcano dies, and I with it._

"_I can't wait for that day."_

Disturbed, the psychic-type retreated from her mind and crossed his arms, his frown deepening as he mulled over what he had learned. While he preferred the solitude of his cave, it seemed she was suffocating in it—yet she had no alternative. She was stuck defending the Magma Stone for the rest of her life, trapped within the mountain's boundaries as she watched pokemon and trainers come and go freely. _How discouraging it must be to watch those who take advantage of their freedom._ He was surprised to feel pity for her, but he figured he was the only one who did. It became less awkward for him when he realized that he was the only one who had the ability to see past her timid mask, to the fathomless depression within her soul. _If not me, then who else?_

Shaking his head at his increasingly poetic thoughts, Mewtwo turned to stare at the stone that caused problems for both of them. His first instinct was to destroy it, but he realized it would solve nothing and would probably only kill Heatran and all of the living things surrounding the quiet mountain. _No need to cause an eruption._ Instead, he searched for some form of sentience deep inside of it—and was astounded by what he found there.

The presence didn't feel as powerful as the ancient forests and valleys he had seen in his travels, but there was still a deep-rooted spirit hidden within the rock. He could feel a subtle pulse, almost like a heartbeat, that stirred the energy in a flurry of action before settling down, a cycle of power that seemed ready to explode at any moment. There seemed to be a sliver missing, though, and he searched diligently for several minutes before figuring out it had actually stretched past the stone's boundaries and slithered along the rocks to the hole in the ceiling. Further inspection showed it to be stretched taut, and he followed it to find that it led directly to Heatran. _Her leash isn't as metaphorical as I thought._

He felt the thread loosen as the lava dome pokemon made her way back to the chamber, and he debated with himself as she crawled through the winding passages that kept her hidden from trainers. Despite how slow she moved, it was only when she finally poked her head through the hole that he made his decision, right before she carefully asked him, "U-uh, are you finished?"

"_No,_" he answered, much to her surprise, glancing at the stone in his peripheral vision. "_It seems there are a few variables I didn't consider during my initial assessment of the area._" Returning his gaze to her, he smoothly inquired, "_Will it be a problem if I continue to work on the mountain and its chamber?_"

She quickly shook her head, a gesture that was difficult with her lack of a neck. "No, no, it's perfectly okay!" Wincing when her jaws created a piercing screech, she tried to avoid further noises by mumbling, "I-if you need privacy to work, I can just move to another chamber . . ."

He raised a paw to stop her. "_That won't be necessary._" When she stared at him in surprise, he gestured to the rock in the center of the room. "_I need to account for the reason I'm here in the first place: The Magma Stone._" He locked gazes with her, staring evenly as she unconsciously took a half-step back. "_I need to ask you a few questions. I understand you've been under its influence for the entirety of your lifespan._"

Without looking away, she repeated under her breath, " "Under its influence . . ." " She blinked a few times as her eyes grew misty, and she whispered as she smiled bitterly, "That's one way of putting it."

Uncomfortable with her sadness now that he could see its effects on her with his own eyes, Mewtwo looked away so she could regain her composure, ignoring the squeaking her limbs made when she wiped at her eyes. Clearing his throat uneasily—something he hadn't done since he had first approached Arceus—he floated closer to the stone and leaned over it to feel the heat it radiated. "_The stone,_" he began, avoiding her gaze in case she was still teary-eyed, "_it can communicate with you?_"

She snorted lightly, muttering, "If you can really _call _it communication . . ." After a pause, she went on to explain fully, "It's more like it sends an impression of feelings, which is strange, considering it's a rock. I feel . . ." She struggled for words, but he didn't rush her. "I feel as though something is tugging me when I get too far away, and if anyone other than me touches it . . . it's like a stab to the heart."

He nodded slightly, examining the rock a bit more before turning to face her, gratified that she had collected herself. "_Does it ever respond to you?_"

She initially shook her head, but then a thought took her as she frowned thoughtfully. "Not normally. It's not really talkative. But . . ." Contemplating it further, she deemed it important enough to breathe life into her thoughts and told him, "Whenever I'm injured, it seems to reach out to me, almost as if it's afraid I'm going to die." She smiled, but he saw no humor there. "It needs me, I guess."

He didn't continue his interrogation, examining the tether that bound her to the rock—and catching the stray thought from her mind, _"At least someone does."_ Closing his eyes to hide his sympathy, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to find a weak link in the connection, something he could manipulate into letting her go without causing the destruction of the entire island. He was wary of prodding it, though, in case he ended up injuring Heatran instead. Frustrated when he couldn't untangle the overlapping layers of power, he gave a small huff and opened his eyes to glare at the stone. _You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?_

"M-Mewtwo?"

Hearing the hesitant tone in her voice again, he glanced at the timid legendary to see her quickly duck her head, preparing for silent scorn. It left him feeling disgusted with himself for never noticing her troubles before, and he softened his telepathic tone in an effort to soothe her fears. "_This rock leashes you like a growlithe. Its methods of alarm are also insufficient; you can't properly return to it if you're in great pain._"

Heatran's eyes widened at what he was suggesting, and she carefully inquired, "Th-there's nothing we can do about that, though . . . right?"

The feline glanced at the stone again. "_Perhaps._" He turned back to her and raised his chin defiantly. "_But if there is any pokemon capable of finding a way to do so, it is more likely to be me than anyone else._"

She didn't seem to believe what she was hearing, but when he didn't move to take back his words she started babbling, "B-but, I'm _supposed_ to stay here! The stone isn't able to defend itself, it—it _needs_ me." She lowered her gaze to the floor, shell-shocked. "If you could get it to release me . . . I would . . . would . . ."

He waited until she met his gaze once more, and he solemnly finished for her, "_Be free._"

* * *

**Next**: Arceus/Volkner (ZapPlateShipping), Part Three (finale), Deep in Thought

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena**


	48. ArceusVolkner Finale, Deep in Thought

And so ends a wonderful three-parter that I loved writing. This has actually inspired me to write another story for it, so be on the lookout for more ZapPlate love! Hopefully you'll enjoy this as well, because it sure as hell was fun to write!

**Note**: As it says in the summary, **I am not accepting suggestions as of now**. My list is already full. Any suggestions in reviews will be ignored until a later date.

* * *

_Chapter Forty-Eight_

**Theme**: Deep in Thought

**Pairing**: Finale Arceus/Volkner (Continued from Chapter Thirty-Eight: Creation)

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter, because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

". . . and she's still training, even on vacation! She's so determined, it's crazy! Yeah, we met it. Oh? I see. Hm . . . well, I'll keep an eye on _her_. Don't worry! Alright, I'll talk to you later. Adios!" With a _click,_ Flint had hung up the phone, and the cheery smile he had on slipped into a concerned frown as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm. So it's a girl? It didn't talk, so I couldn't really tell . . ." Curious, he strode down the brightly lit hall of the castle–such a strange building for the most up-to-date elite training organization–clearly on a mission. Walking through several hallways that would have confused any normal trainer, he eventually found himself in the champion's quarters and glanced around the spacious room Dawn normally hung out in. Seeing as she was training, however, the room was noticeably empty, so he turned on his heel and kept going to the part of the castle she battled challengers in. He was rewarded by the magnificent sight of five pokemon training with all of their hearts–and one sitting on the sidelines, looking considerably bored.

Flint's worried frown reappeared as he noticed the white-furred pokemon staring at the adjacent wall glumly, hooves occasionally twitching as she looked to be deep in thought. Shaking his head at the sorry sight, he walked around the eager battle between Dawn's staraptor and infernape to find a spot beside the legendary–and realized just how tall she really was. _Now I know how Dawn feels walking around here,_ he thought before clearing his throat and giving the pokemon a cheery wave. "Good afternoon!" When Arceus pinned him with a curious stare, he almost gave up his valiant cause at the blank look in her eyes, but he held on to his resolve and reminded himself who he was doing this for. "How's your day been so far?"

To his dismay, she didn't respond; her gaze simply slid back to staring across the room without really taking in what surrounded her, ignoring the human trying to converse with her and the pokemon giving their all for their trainer. His frown returned as he tried not to feel offended, figuring she still wasn't used to living around humans after millions and billions of years away from the rest of the world, and he pressed on with his plan. "That boring, huh? Yeah, I hear ya. You could always battle or something, y'know . . ." The glare he received chilled him to the bone, and he cleared his throat and squeaked. "Right. Bad idea."

He jumped when a voice echoed in his head, and it took him a moment to realize it was telepathy. "_I'd rather _not_ kill one of Dawn's pokemon, thank you._" She gave a small huff and glared at the floor as if it was to blame for her extraordinary powers, and the redhead blinked in surprise at the irritated tone she had exhibited in his mind. _Wow, who would've thought a god would have such an attitude?_

"Right, good point, there." He put his hands behind his head to show he was relaxed around her, hoping she'd lose the tense and cautious stance she had developed since she arrived at the castle. _I'm not here to hurt you. I'm trying to help._ "But doesn't it get painful when you can't stretch your muscles a bit? Like a crick in the neck or something." At her confused glance, he covered his neck with a hand in demonstration. "You know, when you've slept in a bad position and your neck ends up at an awkward angle when you wake up in the morning?"

Arceus grimaced. "_Oh. Yes, I know the feeling._" Flint would have laughed at her expression if he wasn't afraid of her powers. _She acts like such a human! Or maybe we act like her?_

"Yeah, wouldn't you feel like that if you didn't?"

"_No._" When she received a confused hum, Arceus sighed and went on to explain. "_I have had my powers for so long that I have complete control over them. There's no threat of "losing it" whenever they fall into disuse._" Eyeing him closely, she raised an eyebrow and added, "_So don't worry about me destroying this castle. I won't._"

Flint chuckled nervously. "But you could?"

"_If I wanted to._"

"Ah. Good thing you don't, huh?" When she didn't respond, he swallowed to get words past the uneasy lump in his throat. "You _don't_, right?"

"_. . . no._" Her voice was suddenly much quieter, tinged with a hint of bitter sadness, catching Flint by surprise. "_Volkner wouldn't like that._" At the mentioning of his best friend, she seemed to grow that much more depressed, and her eyes changed from green-red to yellow-red as smoke began to rise from the floor. He looked down to see a candle he hadn't noticed before sitting at her feet, the wick now lit as the scent of apple pie began to fill the room. Some of the pokemon glanced her way in curiosity, but they refrained from calling out to her as if they knew of her strange tendencies.

He watched as she pointed a hoof just above the flame and, amazingly, a small sphere of water enveloped the flame–her eyes were now light and dark blue–but the candle didn't go out. She somehow managed to keep both the water and the fire in the same state for several moments, her eyes switching fervently between colors until she finally relinquished her hold on the candle and let it fizzle. Awed by the performance, he glanced up to see her troubled expression, and she mumbled solemnly, "_And Dawn _definitely_ wouldn't like that._"

He wondered about her suddenly sad demeanor and tried to figure out the source. _Now how do I go about weaseling information out of a legend?_ Scratching his chin, he nodded and conceded, "You're probably right; Volkner didn't take it well when I redecorated his gym without him knowing. Although," he continued, pretending to ignore the pokemon's curiosity, "that might've been because I used pink paint . . ."

Recognition lit up her eyes, and Flint was fascinated when she let out a soft, "_Oh._" Tilting her head to the side, she considered his story before she asked,"_Didn't he force you to work all day and night to scrape it off?_"

He was a bit surprised she knew about it, but he didn't question her knowledge of the story as he answered, "Yeah, but I guess I deserved it. He was really mad."

She snorted as he went to sit cross-legged on the ground. "_Of course he was. _I'd_ get mad if my sacred place was vandalized._"

"I hardly think his gym can be compared to your shrine . . ."

Surprisingly, Flint found out that Arceus was a fun conversationalist, and he wondered why Dawn didn't keep the legend around all of the time–that is, until he remembered the whole ordeal with battling and the ten-year-old's aversion to the pokemon boxes. Then again, the legendary didn't seem to be too fond of her trainer, as he discovered when her expression soured considerably once the blue-haired kid skipped over to check up on her. Ignoring her curious questions and avoiding her concerned gaze, she told the little girl to keep an eye on her team and shooed her away. He chalked it up to holy pride before clearing his throat to get her attention once more. "Hey," he started casually, wanting to continue finding out more about her, "Volkner called earlier wanting to know how you were fitting in. He sounded like he was worrying you wouldn't be comfortable here," he added, giving a playful grin as he imagined the blond's probably anxious frown. _Leave it to him to worry over things he can't control._

She reared back in shock, eyes widening as if she hadn't expected his buddy to care so much. "_Is that so? I . . . well, I suppose I'm doing alright._" After the initial surprise, she looked guilty that she had caused him to worry, and she asked hesitantly, "_What did you tell him?_"

He decided to be honest with her, giving her the respect he would anyone else. "I just told him I'd keep an eye on you for him, and that seemed to calm him down." _Although he's likely to continue worrying all alone in that house of his. Too bad his pokemon can't talk back to him like Arceus can._ ". . . Y'know, he doesn't open up to many people. It was nice that he even opened up to Dawn, let alone you." He hoped she wouldn't take offense to his comment, but he couldn't take it back now.

Instead of getting angry, she tilted her head to the side in a display of curiosity. "_How long have you known him?_"

"Quite a while, actually. We've been friends since we began our journeys as trainers." Noticing the gleam in her eye that told him she wanted to know more, he teased, "Want to hear about the day we met?"

"_Does it include another of your childish pranks?_"

He grinned, scratching his chin with a finger as he drawled, "Maaaaybe."

The amusement in her voice–telepathic or not–was obvious. "_Alright,_" she laughed quietly, "_let's hear it._"

* * *

"Jolteon, finish it with iron tail."

_Wham!_ And the staraptor dropped like a bag of rocks, clearly unable to continue battling. Volkner, with the boredom he had thought he had gotten rid of now returning full-force, simply recalled his pokemon without another word, waiting for the arrogant punk that had strutted up to him expecting an easy battle. His slick black hair was greased to the point it was disgustingly shiny, and he raised a hand to brush it down in a nervous habit as he glared at the gym leader that had beaten him to a pulp. "Well," he grumbled, looking reluctant to admit anything, "you're pretty strong."

The blond placed his poke ball containing Jolteon back into his pocket before replying dryly, "My pokemon are strong, not me." He cast a scowl across the way to warn him from commenting further, but apparently the kid didn't get that as he sidled up beside him. _This guy's trying my patience._ He had thrown his pokemon at him without care of the consequences, disregarding injuries in hopes of snagging a victory through brute force. _Such disrespect shouldn't have gotten past the first gym._

The thug crossed his arms and huffed, "Well, yeah, that jolteon was pretty strong. It was fast, too."

He immediately froze when he was pinned with an icy glare, and the blond resisted the urge to shove the trainer away only because he didn't want to touch the disgusting man. His tone was callous and unforgiving for the loser, wishing he would simply go away. "Yes, he _is_ a fast one. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ." Shouldering past him roughly, Volkner only made it a few steps before he was spun around forcefully to face the trainer beside himself in his loss. He didn't seem likely to leave without another fight. "I don't think I made myself clear–"

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" The greasy man scowled at the blond, looking ready to slug him for his attitude. "You've been all stiff since I got here. What, have a falling out with your girl or something?" When his insult fell on deaf ears, he stepped forward and growled, "I want a rematch. Now."

"Your pokemon need rest–"

"I _need_ to battle you again."

Volkner returned the man's fiery gaze full-force, and he lowered his voice threateningly in a final warning. "Leave. Now." His hand crept to his pocket in preparation, waiting for the other to try to push the issue once more, and they stood stock-still for several heartbeats. His temper flaring after the kid's heartless display in battle, he was ready to teach the punk a lesson when the challenger suddenly backed down, holding up his hands defensively as he carefully stepped back to the hallway he had entered from. The blond kept his eyes trained on him until he walked around the corner, and then he closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he took a seat on the floor, a familiar position that no longer brought him comfort. Massaging his temples, he inhaled through his nose and tried to fight down the frustration the trainer had caused to bubble forth, knowing that it had been there for a while but for a completely different reason.

Things had been quiet and quite boring since Arceus had left, and he couldn't stop worrying about how she was fitting in with the Elite Four. _She's not the easiest person to understand, after all; she's been separated from the world she created since the beginning of Time and Space._ It was only right that she had a chance to experience it on her own, and yet he missed the times he had helped her understand the odd traditions and pastimes of human society. _"What's a bicycle, Volkner?" "How do these boxes present moving images when they're only full of wires?" "Volkner, what's "that time of the month" mean?"_ Despite how he had to awkwardly work his way through all of the quirks of mankind to explain them to her, he found he enjoyed the insight she had brought him that helped clear some of his own nagging questions. _Whenever I had a question about her hopes and dreams for the world, she was always ready to paint me a picture with words–or her powers._ He felt blessed by her presence, and now . . .

_Now, my house feels so empty._

As he walked into his house with a heavy sigh, he released his pokemon and directed them to the kitchen where he would begin cooking dinner. Jolteon gave him a reassuring nudge, and Electivire was sure to pat him on the back before entering the kitchen that seemed much bigger without the alpha pokemon taking up half of it. Smiling slightly at his pokemon's concern, he decided to try to enjoy himself a bit as he rummaged through the cabinets for something nice to make. "Macaroni and cheese, anyone?" The chorus of cheers he received was all the encouraging he needed, and he laughed softly as he took out a pot to fill with water for the noodles. "Alright, alright, I need butter and salt. Thank you," he told the raichu that leapt onto the counter to grab the shaker and the luxray that had nosed open the fridge for the tub. They knew the contents of that kitchen like the back of their hands–or paws.

The ringing of a phone brought his attention away from his cooking, and he asked Electivire to watch it as he hurried over to the handset on the wall in the hallway. "Ah, hello? Oh, hey, Flint. What's up? Yeah, I finished the last trainer of the day–I would think being at my house makes that a bit obvious. No, he wasn't skilled at all, and had a bit of an attitude." He sighed. "No, I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you tell me why you called? Oh, don't try that "just calling to say hi" line, I _know_ it's bogus." He balanced the phone on his shoulder as he shouted to the pokemon still in the kitchen, "Keep an eye on the stove, guys! This'll take a minute!"

_Flint always has to avoid giving me a direct answer,_ he thought with a sigh and carried the wireless phone into another room for privacy, something he hadn't started doing until he had met a certain nosy legendary. "Alright, Flint, if you don't tell me what you're bothering me for in five seconds, I'll–" He paused to let the redhead explain, and after a heartbeat his eyes widened as his eyebrows rose to his hairline. "_What?_ You're kidding me. Are you sure you're not making this up? I mean . . . Arceus is the freakin' creator of _everything._ Why would Dawn . . . ?" He pursed his lips as his childhood friend continued talking, nodding to himself as he tried to make sense of his words. "Alright, I'm going after her. No, you don't need to go with me, I can take care of myself–and _you_ have a job to look after. Gym leaders have looser restrictions, so I can close my gym for a bit." He rolled his eyes as a groan reverberated through the receiver, and he told him sternly, "You make sure nothing falls apart there, and I'll make sure Dawn doesn't kill herself or end up resetting the universe. Alright, take care. Yes, I will. Bye."

He ended the call and proceeded to smack his forehead into the closest wall, closing his eyes and echoing the groan Flint had made a few seconds ago. "Geez, Dawn, what are you up to now?" Rubbing his temples as he rolled his eyes, he turned and found all five of his pokemon staring at him in confusion, heads cocked to the side with a hint of worry. He waved away their concern and said, "I have to go somewhere fast. Are you guys up to it?"

"Jolt!" The fox's yip was supported by the others, and Volkner couldn't help but smile at their loyal personalities. He was lucky he had such wonderful pokemon with him that weren't being wasted by the punk he had defeated earlier that day.

"Alright. Turn off that stove and leave the pot, we don't have the time. Let's go!"

* * *

_I'm going to kill Dawn._

Trudging back up Mt. Coronet was not what Arceus had in mind when the ten-year-old had suggested a "road trip." In fact, they hadn't even taken a road; she was instead restricted to a poke ball as the ebony bird flew them across the vast expanse of Sinnoh's countryside to the mountain range in the center. Annoyed that she didn't even get to enjoy the wind rippling through her fur when they flew, the alpha pokemon now walking beside her trainer gave an irritated huff before asking for the billionth time, "_Why are we climbing this godforsaken mountain again?_"

The girl giggled at the word "godforsaken," and as the legendary rolled her eyes at the display of immaturity the Sinnoh Champion once again explained, "Because I might as well finish what I've started! Don't you think it's sort of silly for me to leave the last of the legends alone on Mt. Coronet?"

"_I'd rather not deal with him,_" she grumbled in reply, eyes narrowing as she remembered how the pink dragon had abandoned her the day she was captured. _Not unless the dealing has to do with ice beams and draco meteors being directed at him . . ._

Dawn patted the legend's leg in a supposedly supportive way, oblivious to the glare she received for doing so. "Don't worry, you're not going to fight him. You can always just chill with Uxie, if you want."

Arceus blinked. "_You brought Uxie?_"

"Didn't you notice?" When she remained silent, Dawn giggled and added, "He's been with us the entire time, silly!"

_He never said anything, though,_ she mentally grumbled, wondering why that was so. The being of knowledge may not have been the most talkative pokemon, but she didn't think that he would refrain from speaking at all. Not even a "hi," no less. She remembered that at times, he wouldn't be able to help himself, correcting grammar mistakes or misconceptions in others' conversations. _I'd be mildly offended if I wasn't so confused._ She decided to try seeing if he was just ignoring her, focusing her telepathy on him and letting out a small "whisper."

"_Uxie?_"

There was a pause, where she was afraid he wouldn't answer and then she'd have to be more forceful in getting a response out of him, which was always a drag. Then, there was a quiet, "_Hello, Arceus. Enjoying the weather?_"

"_Uxie,_" She repeated, this time her tone accusing. "_Why haven't you said anything this entire time? Did you think I wouldn't notice?_"

He gave a telepathic sigh of resignation, as if he was finally accepting the fact that he was having this conversation with her at last. "_You didn't,_" he pointed out, obviously stalling for time. Soon they would be at the summit, and all conversation would cease there before the battle. "_Not until she said something._"

"_I knew you were in her possession,_" she defended sourly, feeling he had accused her of forgetting about him. "_I just wasn't aware she was taking you along. I thought you remained with the other humans._" Before he could argue the point any further, she went on, "_But why would you keep quiet? Were you afraid of talking to me?_"

"_. . . No, not afraid._" Another pause, and he added quietly, "_Not of what you're thinking, anyway._"

She didn't bother asking how he knew these things. She _knew_ how he knew. It'd be redundant to ask. "_Why were you afraid? And of what?_" She had never heard of a legendary being afraid, in all of the trillions of years she had lived through–and that was a long time. But perhaps she had stayed at Spear Pillar for far too long. She had grown out of touch with her mortal creations, after all; it'd only make sense that she was a little behind on the news of her immortal ones as well.

He sighed, and she could almost see him crossing his small arms in front of him in that condescending way of his. She didn't take it personally; the sprite just knew too much for his own good. "_Arceus,_" he said seriously, "_I don't want to surprise you, but everyone has noticed your depression. And I mean _everyone."

She drew her head back slightly, gaze flickering over to Dawn to make sure she wasn't aware of the telepathic conversation her pokemon were having. "_What? Aware of my depression?_" Then, immediately growing defensive, Arceus tilted her head up haughtily. "_Who said I was depressed? You're not Mesprit._"

"_You don't need to be the being of emotion to know when something's wrong,_" he pointed out, and as she mulled over that tidbit he gave another sigh and went on. "_Besides, you can't stop the sadness from reaching your eyes. Even if you weren't in that slouched position all of the time, you could see it._"

Her shoulders slumped, and she lowered her head to stare at the ground. "_Alright,_" she admitted reluctantly, "_perhaps I've been . . . less than ecstatic._" The snort she heard from him was Palkia-esque, and it was enough to make her anger grow. "_Your point? I don't particularly care what the others see. And what does that have to do with you being afraid?_"

Uxie refused to let her harsh tone affect him, always keeping calm and logical in the face of the god's judgment. "_It has everything to do with it. I was afraid that, if I talked to you, you would reveal to me what I already know._"

First, she frowned. _Was that supposed to make sense?_ Then, curiosity got the best of her, and she carefully asked, "_What do you already know?_" When he didn't answer her, she grew worried and hesitantly whispered, "_Uxie?_" Her attention was redirected when a hand was on her leg, and she glanced down to see that Dawn had stopped, staring ahead with a look of fierce determination. Following her gaze, Arceus found herself surprised that they had arrived already, staring at the place that she had called her home little over a month ago. The stairs that had led to her "throne room" were, of course, gone, but the lower level of the shrine was still there, and the sole remaining dragon stood tall as he looked down at them with a grim expression on his face. No doubt he expected to fight his brethren and creator, and she could only imagine the turmoil he was feeling at the idea.

Uxie's quiet voice caught her off-guard, for as she had been staring at Spear Pillar, Dawn had released all of her pokemon, including the sprite. Floating beside her, eyelids closed, his face mirrored the pink dragon's for entirely different reasons. "_I was afraid,_" he told her quietly as the champion prepared to fight one last battle here, "_that if I talked to you, you would reveal that you missed Volkner._"

If she hadn't had every thought process halt at the mentioning of the blond, she would've been glad they had already met their destination; the name would've stopped her in her tracks. _Volkner._ Immediately, she remembered the treats she had tasted, the gift she had given, the words she had shared. She closed her eyes and remembered, and she could feel Uxie's silent disappointment even without seeing him or hearing his thoughts. She didn't understand his disapproval, but she didn't care to ask about it as she let herself wallow in misery for a moment. _Volkner . . ._ She missed him greatly, it was true. Uxie had that right.

_He was always there to help,_ she mused, drifting off into wistful nostalgia as she faintly heard the sounds of a battle going on without her. There were things she still didn't understand, such as the idea of dressing up a pokemon to show off to the masses, but she didn't doubt that he could help her understand it eventually. And despite her previous irritation at needing to have it all spelled out for her, she had grown to enjoy his steady voice working through the intricacies of humanity to form some sort of seamless explanation for her; sometimes she interrupted him with questions, but mostly she would ask things just to keep him talking, gesturing with his hands as he tried to call forth some deeper demonstration for her. She had him explain automobiles twice. The fact that he had given her different words each time made her appreciate him even more.

And now, she was without his soothing tone, standing on the summit of a chilly mountain and watching her trainer fight with the last part of the Space-Time duo. She shivered at the bitter wind ripping through her, instinctively calling forth warmth to keep from freezing, and then she felt a painful tug on her heart when she remembered the first time she had demonstrated her powers to him. "Humans and pokemon look like specks of dust compared to _your_ power." The words echoed in her mind, and all at once she hated the fact that she was so powerful. Trying to block out all other images from her mind, she remembered the sunset she had watched with him, and she examined the playful expression that had been on his face as he asked her, "Do you want to know the only thing I like more than sunsets?

"Sun_rises_."

She remembered that, too, calling forth his almost bewildered question from a morning that felt so long ago. "You really love all of your creations, don't you? Even the faulty ones?" He had seemed so surprised at the idea that any being, even an immortal one, could find a way to love everything about literally everything, especially humanity. He had talked to her about the criminal syndicates of the world, and although she had formed a grim frown as he went on about their sinister plots she couldn't find the ability to hate them. They were only succumbing to the darker parts of themselves, after all. Could she fault them for surrendering to a part of their souls she hadn't put out? "Especially_ the faulty ones,_" she had said jokingly, returning the gesture when he grinned at her. Now, opening her eyes to see Palkia take a direct hit from Staraptor's close combat, she wondered if she had only said that to make him laugh. She didn't have a soft spot for villains; she just couldn't stand being separated from a man she had known for a total of a month.

She came to a frightening realization. _Maybe _I'm_ the faulty one._

Feeling overwhelmed by the thought, she turned to the sprite that was hovering beside her on the sidelines, his expression strained with reluctant acceptance as he watched the emotions play on her face. Taking a deep breath, he came closer to whisper in her head, "_You know what I mean, don't you?_"

She thought about the warm memories and the bittersweet sorrow she felt now. How she wanted nothing more than to walk into Volkner's kitchen and see him smile in greeting.

"_Yes._"

"_You care deeply for him,_" he went on as if he hadn't heard her, without a single doubt in his tone.

She lowered her gaze to the ground far below her, feeling oddly small in the face of his confidence. "_I do._"

Displeasure almost radiated off of the sprite, but he kept his tone soft. "_And you realize that you can't keep him._" When she frowned in confusion, he elaborated, "_You're a _god,_ Arceus. He isn't immortal. He will grow old, and one day, he will die, and you will experience the greatest sorrow of any creature: Outliving a loved one._"

Her breathing hitched when she realized just how right he was, and she shut her eyes from the world as she tried not to panic, completely ignorant of the spacial pokemon's injured cries. _Loved one._ She inhaled shakily._ Outliving a loved one._ She felt her eyes sting with tears she wouldn't release, and she quickly wished them away as she heard Uxie's heavy sigh. _One day, he will die._

"_The girl will die, too,_" he continued morbidly, relieved that she finally understood, "_and because of your new ties to the mortal world, you won't be able to simply leave. You'd have to sever your link to the miniature prison she caught you in to return to your place in the heavens. And visiting a spirit is difficult, even for you._" She felt him pinning her with his proverbial gaze. "_It won't be easy to love this mortal._"

Arceus looked at the psychic-type and almost asked if he could open his eyes and erase her memories of Volkner, just so she could avoid the heartbreak he had foretold. All of her time with the blond had been faintly underlined by a slight sense of panic, waiting not only for Dawn to come back for her, but also for his inevitable departure from the mortal world. She had known that a friendship with him would be fleeting, but she hadn't really realized until Uxie had explained it just what it _meant_. The burdens of being a god suddenly crushed her soul, and her shoulders sagged as she raised her watery gaze up to the horizon, looking east where Volkner was probably preparing dinner for his pokemon while whistling show tunes.

_I'm so sorry,_ she told the ghost of his smile, _but I don't think I could stand losing my only friend._

She stared off of the peak, her heart clenched in icy grief, and played bittersweet memories of him in her mind as she tried not to give her sorrow a voice. She didn't feel the earth shake when Palkia collapsed to his knees, struggling underneath Infernape's assault of fiery punches and kicks. She didn't hear the champion's triumphant cheers and her bubbly laughter as the net ball rocking back and forth gave a soft _ding._ But she was hypersensitive to Uxie's supportive paw on her shoulder and the expectant feel of his aura as she glanced back, noticing that she had missed the crowning moment of her trainer.

And as she caught sight of the sun's last remaining rays, it hit her.

Volkner had asked her, "Do you want to know the only thing I like more than sunsets?" His response, at first, had seemed like a simple joke to bring a smile onto her face. But now, with despair grasping at her thoughts and the last echo of an epic battle ringing throughout the mountains, she realized that it had a simple honesty within the casual words. The sunset may have been the perfect ending to a day filled with joy and relaxation, spent with someone you could share all of your time with . . .

_But with sunrises, you can capture a glimpse of another day that surpasses the last in beauty._

And that was worth holding onto.

Arceus' head rose until she stood tall and proud, looking over her shoulder to watch the sun finally dip too far for even its ghostly fingers to keep its grip on the sky; the world plunged into darkness, but it didn't take long for the different hues of purple and blue and gray to be overrun by billions of stars. The alpha looked at the universe and thought back to the timeless moment when the first spark of creativity had lit her soul into a passionate frenzy of activity—when she first created life. It felt like the first sunrise to her. The very first time that anyone had looked around and decided, "I will utilize this potential and make something great."

She smiled.

Turning to her trainer and fellow pokemon, she realized she had also missed Dawn releasing the recently caught legendary from his new leash. While the teenager was trying to introduce her team properly, he was completely focused on his superior, clearly uneasy to be so close to someone he had thrown under the bus. But she was in a strangely forgiving mood after having found enlightenment to a much bigger problem, and so she only graced him with a grin before ignoring his bewildered expression in favor of seeking out Uxie's attention. The sprite was hovering right beside the girl, but privacy wasn't a problem when they could whisper into each other's thoughts.

"_Uxie._" He turned his head to face her, raising his eyebrows slightly with mock surprise. She didn't doubt that he had already known she was going to say something. "_It may be difficult to have relationships with mortals . . ._" She cocked her head to the side, daring him to retort as she casually inquired, "_But, if I didn't take chances to enjoy what I brought into being . . . what would have been the point in creating it?_"

The psychic-type opened his mouth unnecessarily as he went to reply—and then, the most miraculous thing happened. His bottom jaw hung there, frozen in place, as his eyes widened in astonishment behind his eyelids. He had been rendered speechless. She had _surprised_ the Being of Knowledge.

She felt, all things considered, that her Monday had gone rather well.

But it wasn't over yet, as was evident when a loud gasp from her trainer alerted her that an unexpected visitor had dropped in—literally. Suddenly, with a loud _thud _and a small cloud of dust, Volkner fell from the sky and hit the ground abruptly; a soft "blim" from above signaled a familiar ghost-type had deposited him in front of the legend. Thankfully he hadn't injured himself since he had landed on one knee, only coughing a bit from the dust he had stirred before he looked up for the pokemon Flint had lent him. Once he was sure Drifblim hadn't floated away, he lowered his gaze back to Arceus, and his lips quirked into a soft smile. The sight reminded her of warm kitchens and cheesecake, and she couldn't help the grin that grew on her face as her body began to hum. He was there. She could live again.

Before she could tell him of her important decision, though, he discreetly held up a finger in a silent request to wait. Puzzled, she watched as he steeled his expression to look stern before turning around and crossing his arms at her trainer. Dawn fidgeted under his unrelenting gaze, and Arceus sat back and let him have his fun. _I hadn't realized he could be anything other than easygoing and charming._

"Dawn, are you out of your mind? What caused you to drag all of your pokemon—not to mention _two legendaries_—all the way up a mountain, abandoning your post at the Elite Four? To complete your collection? Was it really that important to risk revealing them to the world to have another "epic battle" on Mt. Coronet? Isn't it exciting enough being Sinnoh's Champion? Or is that not enough for you? And where's Dialga? Did he run off while you were busy making a fool of yourself up here?"

To her credit, Dawn tried to defend herself. It probably would've been more successful if she wasn't cowering beneath her hat and scarf. "Well, you see, I ran into Riley a few weeks ago, and . . ." She trailed off when she saw him furrow his eyebrows.

" "You saw Riley?" Do you just pawn off your pokemon when you don't feel like taking care of them or temporarily placing them into storage?" He increased the pitch of his voice to impersonate her. " "I want to capture Palkia, but I already have six pokemon in my team. Sorry, Dialga, but I'll have to find some chump to babysit you!" "

Arceus couldn't help it. Volkner's rant was interrupted when the two humans turned at the sound of muffled snorts, and effectively derailed when the incredulous looks on both of their faces caused her to burst into musical laughter. She watched a smile grow on his face until her eyes started to tear up, and then she listened to his soft chuckles as she expressed her joy to the world.

_Life is wonderful. And I'm going to share it with him for as long as I'm allowed._ And that was okay.

* * *

**Next**: To Be Announced

**Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena**


	49. scrapped stuff

_Decided I needed to just throw all of this stuff up here because I'm not going to do anything with it. If any of these strike your fancy, go ahead and continue/restart them to your heart's delight. Just make sure to tell me so I can see what my failures have conjured up!_

* * *

**Below: Another random "drabbles" chapter, second one unfinished**

Regice/Mesprit F/M

"Mesprit, why do you always hang around Regice?"

The question was unexpected, and so the pink-helmeted sprite glanced back at his brother before furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why're you asking?"

Although the being of knowledge's eyes weren't open, Mesprit could almost feel the way his eyes twinkled from the amusement radiating off of him. "Is there another interpretation of my question that I wasn't aware of?" When he remained silent, Uxie rolled his eyes behind his eyelids and added, "Why're you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive," was his automatic response, and when his brother started to grin he argued, "I'm not! It's just a weird question, that's all! I'll tell you when you stop laughing!" Huffing when the laughter didn't cease immediately, he crossed his arms and glared at a nearby wall, muttering, "Jerk."

"Okay, okay, I'm good." Giving one last snicker, Uxie put on a mask of indifference as he cleared his throat. "Alright, go on."

Mesprit gave him a scowl before he considered his question. "Why do I hang out with Regice? Well . . . it's sort of silly, really."

"We're talking about _Regice,_ Mesprit. Of _course_ it's going to be silly."

He glared at him again, looking rather peeved by his brother's assumption. "Hey, she's not an air-headed idiot, okay? Don't just assume she is like everyone else does." His expression was serious as the grin fell off of Uxie's face. "She may be talkative most of the time, talking about random things . . . but that doesn't make her stupid!"

Uxie raised his paws defensively, saying calmly, "I get it, I get it." When his brother had cooled off a bit, the golden-helmeted sprite crossed his arms and gave a soft sigh. "I didn't realize that was such a tender subject. Sorry."

After a moment, Mesprit sighed. "It's alright. It's not your fault, really." Glancing away to stare at the floor they both hovered over, he muttered, "I'm just . . . tired of all of the crap she has to deal with. Registeel won't give her any peace, and Regigigas is always making her run around doing errands." With this confession, his shoulders sagged with the weight of his words and the heaviness in his heart. He sighed again.

"So . . . you comfort her?"

Mesprit smiled softly, giving a light chuckle. "She doesn't need any comforting. Despite everything life throws at her, she's always got a smile on her face." Glancing up sheepishly, he admitted quietly, "It's more like she comforts _me_ when _I_ get mad at Registeel and Regigigas."

Uxie looked surprised, and his eyebrows rose to emphasize the astonishment his eyes couldn't express. "She's strong-willed, isn't she?"

Mesprit nodded. "And very light-hearted. Sometimes, just being around her is enough to make my spirits soar. She _feels_ so much, and even without studying her aura, I canfeel it _all._" He smiled without shame at his brother. "That might be why I hang out with her. In a place surrounded by hardhearted golems, she's like . . . a well of pure joy."

.

Ho-Oh/Rayquaza F/M

He was only trying to make small talk while they waited for the meeting to begin. All aerial legendaries had been called for a meeting about air travel safety and how to avoid detection when humans were creeping into every crevice of the world. He was placed in between her and Lugia to (hopefully) keep them from fighting, and he wasn't oblivious to the irony of being a peacemaker once more.

* * *

**Below: Really bad unfinished haiku. Regice/Articuno. Read at your own risk.**

_Gentle Titan_

.

I cannot leave you,

Sitting alone on the cliff,

Finding no solace.

.

Ice surrounds my heart,

Unable to be melted

Without purity.

.

* * *

**Below: Unfinished Celebi/Azelf free-form poem I was writing for a friend.**

Interference

.

I'm told that there are consequences.  
Punishments and whatnot.  
However divine they may be, I don't see the problem in them.  
You do something bad, you get into trouble.  
It's as simple as that.

But, perhaps it's not the punishments themselves we're afraid of.  
If we do it, then obviously we don't care for consequences.  
Maybe it's the fact that we know it's bad that we are frightened.  
We know that we're kind and have good intentions….

And yet, we are afraid that we may end up doing something…bad.

At least, that was my case, anyway.

I know I shouldn't have.  
After all, it's against the big book of rules that was sent to all of us (Legends, that is).  
But at the time, I threw the book into a knothole and said, "Screw it."  
I wasn't going to do anything bad, so it shouldn't matter if I break the rules.  
Just a little bit, a little bending, that was all.

I time-traveled illegally.

And no, I wasn't going to get pulled over by some human in blue or anything.  
More like get a Judgment to the tail and a stern speaking to.  
Wasn't too scary for me, since this was my "first offense" so to speak.

The reason _why_ I time-traveled?

Well…it was a selfish reason.

I was curious.  
It's not my fault, though!  
If Azelf hadn't been so curiously freaked out, I wouldn't have wanted to know!  
How could I have known how frightening it really was?  
I just _wanted_ to know, is all.

But, I digress.  
I did something wrong.

Time-traveling back to that time was a bad idea.  
Going back to that laboratory where his trio had been kept was a bad idea.  
Sneaking in when I knew how evil they were was a bad idea.

It was all a bad idea in _general._

But, I played it off, chuckling to myself as if I was visiting a friend.  
"Visiting my trapped friend back when Team Galactic was powerful" was more like it.

After I had gotten in without a hitch, I looked for where he was.  
It took a while, but I found it.  
Their holding area made me claustrophobic.  
I could see why they hated it.

* * *

**Had an idea for Deoxys/Ditto called "Never Change," but it never left the runway.**

* * *

**Below: An Ipod shuffle chapter with Mewtwo/Gardevoir and an unfinished Mew/Celebi.**

"La Macarena" by Los Del Rio

Mewtwo stared blankly at the gardevoir smiling eagerly at him.

"I don't understand. What is a macarena?"

She giggled as if he had asked something with an obvious answer, and he gave her a puzzled frown. "I do not find my confusion at all humorous."

When she calmed down, she put a hand on his shoulder to show that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings—not that she ever did—and she told him, "It's a dance that humans made up. It's a lot of fun, and I wanted to see if you would try it."

"A dance?" She nodded, and he scowled. "I do not dance."

She simply grinned at him. "That's why I'm teaching you!" She then grabbed his paw and brought him out of the cave, twirling her hand to summon something she had taken from the city nearby. Setting the portable music player down and turning it on, she turned to him as the music started. "You start like this . . ."

That afternoon was filled with very embarrassing moments for him, but he got his revenge when she had to demonstrate the dance at full speed—butt-shaking included.

.

"Illusion" remix by Benny Benassi

He didn't know, and she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Celebi always smiled in delight when he met a new pokemon in his forest, unaware that there was a fifty-percent chance that it was actually a transforming feline he was "meeting." He would invite her over, offer her some berries, and then begin to converse about the state of the world as she watched him with wide blue eyes. And she always had blue eyes; it was just something she never wanted to change, as if she wanted to look at him with her own eyes instead of through a stranger's. But she would never tell him this, because she'd never let her disguise slip.

This had started on accident, when she was simply exploring the forest with interest, impersonating a rainbow-feathered legendary as she flew on the wild winds and enjoyed life. Interested in what she flew over, she ended up alighting on a tree and turning back into her true form, glancing around with wide eyes as she tried to spy the inhabitants of the forest. She was startled off the branch when someone tapped her on the shoulder with a soft "hey," and she zoomed down the trunk and into a nearby bush before carefully peeking out to see what it was.

A green sprite floated right above the branch she had just left, with dark green legs, turquoise-tipped antennas and black-rimmed eyes colored like the sky. His little wings beat as fast as a beedril's, and his arm was stilled raised in the gesture of tapping her shoulder as he was so surprised by her sudden getaway.

* * *

**Below: Two unfinished collections of Legendary-pairings, both Halloween-themed.**

"_Yay!_"

Mew flew around the cave in circles, her hyper demeanor seeming to rise as Azelf tried to calm her down. After a while of dealing with the torture, the blue spirit finally snatched her tail and yanked her down to his level, shouting, "Will you cut that out?"

She looked at him innocently, big wide blue eyes blinking, before she grinned as she asked, "Why? I mean, I'm so _excited!_"

Before she could display such a feeling, however, he tugged on her tail again and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, but–why _me?_"

"Because, silly," she turned to him and giggled in that hyper-girly-and-yet-not-girly way of hers, "you're my best buddy! My pal! My compadre! Of _course_ I wanna go trick-or-treating with you!" She then proceeded to hug him in demonstration, making him squeak in surprise before his face burned at her laughter and he shoved her off.

He growled, "Well, what if I don't _want_ to go with you? Huh?"

Mew looked at him in confusion, batting those eyelashes oh-so-innocently, and after a while of silence he sighed and said, "Never mind, I'll come."

"_Yay!_"

She gave him another hug before dragging him off, and he groaned and put his face in his paws, once again asking the sky, "Why me?"

.

"Yo, Ray!"

The giant green serpent looked down from his tower, grinning at the sight of the Renegade Legendary flying up to him in her Origin Forme, and he moved to the side to let her get up and over the edge of his tower and alight beside him with a faint breeze tickling his snout. He sneezed and scratched his nose, but when he heard the laughter of the Ruler of the Underworld he glanced at her in her Normal Forme and raised an eyebrow, silently asking, "What?"

"Don't you know what that means?" When he continued to stare at her blankly, she rolled her eyes and crept over to him on her six legs easily (although it should have been a challenge, what with her size and the amount of oxygen here). She explained, "When you sneeze, someone's talking about you, and when your nose itches, it's supposed to mean that you'll get a kiss!"

"Psh, that's just superstition, Girry." He rolled his eyes at her and floated over to the edge to look down at the waters churning far below him. "And I don't believe in stuff like that."

"Oh, contraire! It isn't just superstition–it's a well-known fact!" She walked up to him, grinning that goofy dragon-y grin as she always did, and she went on, "Everybody knows that you can't invite a vampire over for dinner when you're eating garlic bread, too!"

He turned his great dragon maw to her, saying, "That's just what stupid humans–" He was interrupted when he found his snout touching Giratina's in a sort of dragon-y kiss as if just to prove him wrong, and his eyes widened as he fell silent and the Renegade Pokemon leaned back and opened her eyes to just continue grinning like she had been before, as if nothing strange had happened.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for Halloween!"

He wanted to ask her how they could be late for a holiday before she changed into her Origin Forme again and took off, leaving him sitting there in contemplation. After a moment, she turned her head back to him and called, "Are ya coming, Ray?"

He nodded, unable to speak at the moment, and as he took off after her he thought to himself, _isn't there also a superstition that, if you have your eyes closed while kissing…?_

.

Every year this accursed holiday came by, and as each year progressed it got worse and worse and irritated Heatran to death; humans would dare each other to come to her cave and try to steal her precious Magma Stone, and she would have to scare them off without killing them as was Arceus' orders after _last_ decade's incident. The guy's foot was probably disintegrated in the magma by now, in the depths of her volcano….

_Thump._

Heatran lifted herself up with a metallic squeak, growling to whoever was outside, "Who's there? Be warned, I'm prepared to defend my Magma Stone!"

When no reply came, she warily crawled along her cave until she could gaze at the entrance without being seen, but when she saw who it was she gave a small startled gasp and rushed over to the fallen Genetic Pokemon as fast as her metal-hinge-like body would let her. She knelt beside him and carefully asked, "Are you alright?" Her eyes searched him for signs of major injury, for the proud Legendary would never fall to the ground if he had had the energy.

"_Fine,_" he lied, cracking one of his eyes open a bit to look at her, "_never been…better._"

"Oh, dear Arceus," she sighed in slight relief that he was still conscious and nudged him as she ordered Pedal, "Get him onto my back so I can get him away from the entrance, please."

The Magmortar nodded and grunted as he struggled to lift him, eventually succeeding after Heatran wriggled her back a bit to help. She crawled back to the back of the cave, sitting down in the center of a ring of rocks as she carefully slid Mewtwo off of her and gently lowered him to rest beside her. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was, and ten minutes later she thanked her assistant when he brought some berries. Easily able to open the Sitrus berry with her metal toes, she had Pedal carefully tip it to the feline's lips so he could drink its energizing juices.

To be honest, she was worried about him. What had happened to him? It had to be something terrible for it to affect him like this. After a while of watching him and listening to his shallow breathing, she tentatively asked him, "How did you get like this?"

He was quiet for a while, which she assumed was him gathering the energy to speak telepathically, and eventually he told her, "_I didn't think…that a Trainer…would ever have…strong, loyal Pokemon._" Of course, the Trainers that battled around her seemed to have ridiculous strength, which was why Heatran had to protect the stone at all times. "_She…only had…Dark-Types…the stupid woman. She tried to prove…that I wasn't…the ultimate…Pokemon._"

"What a terrible woman," she responded, letting him put his back up against her warm body. Despite popular belief, she was not made out of magma, and she actually wasn't that scorching to touch (especially the metal plates, which had to be kept cool lest they melt). She asked him, "So, you escaped to find a place of sanctuary to regain your energy?"

He closed his eyes, the closest thing to a "yes" she was going to get from him, and she silently accepted that as they sat there for literally hours

.

Mew/Regirock (Cliffshipping)

The Tree of Beginning was aglow with the humming crystals dotted about its rocky surface, and the buzz and chatter of various Pokemon filled the air. The sky was getting dark fast, and they had to get ready; today was the human holiday of All Hallow's Eve, otherwise known as Halloween. Although they were Pokemon, they still celebrated by having their own variation of the holiday, where one collected berries and other natural treats instead of candy–with the occasional toy from Mew's stash. The holiday was brought to the Tree by the residents, who were grateful for Mew's protection and wanted to give her something fun to enjoy.

Speaking of Mew, the pink feline spun circles around poor Regirock, a plastic shopping bag in her paws that she had swiped in a Teleport-raid of a nearby town. She was about to go around the Tree with him and "collect her bounty," as he called it, and hand out her own gifts in return.

"_Wheeheehee!_"

Needless to say, she was excited.

"Mew, please." The golem stood motionless as she circled him, but the dots on his face were a flurry of blinking yellow lights. The pattern was erratic, but the frequency meant that he was annoyed. "Can we get on with this?" It was his turn to walk her around the Tree–last year it was Regice's, and the year before was Registeel's (when she was permanently banned from the festivities after stuffing Mew into her bag).

She giggled at his irritated tone and patted him on the head. "Oh, come on, silly! It'll be fun! You'll see!" Waving her bag in the air, she pointed out, "And I was willing to get you your _own_ bag, but you were all like "_no, I don't want one, that's stupid!_"" She made a ridiculous face as she mocked him, causing his dots–eyes?–to blink once, twice, in a display to show his displeasure.

"You would have gotten caught had you gone back. And I would hold the bag with _what_ hands?" He gestured with his rock arms in example, and she stared at them in contemplation before dismissing it and rolling her eyes. He gave the best sigh one without lungs could, and he wished for a neck so he could shake his head at her. "And yet, you protect this Tree with your life. I still don't get how you got that job."

Currently ignoring him, Mew asked thin air with a small smile, "I wonder what kind of treats I'll get this year!"

Regirock could only hope they wouldn't end up sticking to his back.

Then, the feline glanced over at him anxiously before looking away and twiddling her thumbs. Curious about this sudden change in her behavior, the golem listened to her faint whisper with amazement.

"'Rocky, can you . . . hold my paw?"

Surprised at her sudden shyness, Regirock's face was aglow with a sporadic pattern that even she couldn't decipher. After a moment of contemplating his reply, he reached a mighty stone arm until it made contact with Mew's soft, furry paw. Her face glowing red at the gesture, she gave a nervous giggle before using her psychic powers to tug him along gently, starting their journey in the darkness.

"Thanks, 'Rocky."

.

Rayquaza/Suicune (Splendorshipping)

The air was warm and inviting, Rayquaza found, on the eve of Halloween, and he thoroughly enjoyed twisting and churning through the clouds as the sun disappeared behind the planet to light up the other side of the world. He wondered what the creatures over there were thinking, and whether they were going to celebrate the holiday the same as this side. He didn't bother them much because his duty to stop the other members of his trio from fighting kept him mostly in the eastern hemisphere, but now he was beginning to wonder . . .

He was brought out of his thoughts when, as he glanced down at the land beneath him, he noticed that not only was he over the Johto region–which had always fascinated him with its quiet and peaceful countryside, greatly contrasting to the loud cities in Kanto or Hoenn–but that a strange blue figure stood on a cliff, looking over the Lake of Rage. Mulling over this interesting bit of news and wondering if he should investigate, he finally dived down below the clouds and to the layer of the atmosphere that almost all creatures on the planet lived in. It was the first time in a long time that he had done so, and he took it quite seriously as he scanned the treetops for any awaiting Trainers before focusing his attention on his destination.

As he closed in on the cliff, his sharp dragon eyes perceived the figure rather quickly and identified her as Suicune, the blue wolf who traversed this region and purified the lake annually in her routine.

* * *

**Below: Unfinished Darkrai/female!Mewtwo oneshot, really old, for a challenge involving a rubber band.**

_The Unthinkable_

.

(Note: "_italics_" means Mewtwo's telepathy talk while "normal" means with her mouth.)

The Palace was filled with chatter all around since the Legends were currently all present, given that it was the end of another important meeting between them all – they had been making sure that each region was under control and pooling all of their ideas together for significant problems of theirs. The trios were talking to their region's 'big guys' (i.e. Legendary Dogs with Ho-oh, etc.) as Arceus dealt with the reporters for each region (aka Mew, Celebi, Latios and Latias, and Shaymin and Rotom). Giratina stood beside her, his goofy grin present as always, and gave 'advice' to the little guys, with Arceus listening quietly although she obviously looked ticked that the Renegade Pokemon was trying to 'take over her job'.

The 'big guys' of each region included: Mewtwo (Kanto), Lugia and Ho-oh (Johto), Kyogre and Groudon and Rayquaza (Hoenn), and Dialga and Palkia (Sinnoh). All of them held a respected place in the 'Legendary hierarchy' for certain reasons other then their powers – for example, Mewtwo felt quite confident that she could deal with anything, and she was ready to defend her place and her home with a fighting spirit that scared Arceus sometimes. She was one of those kinds of people that you could rely on but didn't want to get angry for obvious reasons.

Now, normally the Genetic Pokemon wasn't one to shirk on duties – in fact, she got on Mew's case for that very thing – but today, she was troubled by something that kept distracting her attention from Arceus. And, if you looked closely enough, you could tell.

Like Darkrai, for instance.

He _would_ be the only one to know, considering he knew a lot of secrets that the feline hid from the others.

The fact that she was a girl, for instance.

That's right, readers – no one else knew that Mewtwo was a girl. Not even _Arceus_, since the Alpha Pokemon had kind of rushed to turn her into a Legendary at Mew's request and didn't get to analyze her completely, just telling the feline-clone to protect the original. A sort of demeaning job, but it seems she had gotten over it. Or had she? She _was _being bothered about something right now.

Another reason no one knew that she was a female wasn't because of her body – although it _did_ look a bit more masculine than anything – but because of how she portrayed her telepathic voice. She viewed other females of other species as weak, with Mew being a prime example, and so she decided that they would view her as a strong-willed and powerful _man_. It wasn't obvious how she thought of it now, for she had only told Darkrai of her decision when he figured it all out.

Actually, it was an accident that he found out. If he hadn't, though, he probably wouldn't have had a life-changing experience with the feline….

.

He was barely floating as he traveled the world after he had separated the two entities from their fight over who was more important, _Time_ or _Space_ (he sneered at the stupidity of the two dragons). He was slowly drifting on a breeze, really, although he was a bit over 100 pounds (Legends defy physics, okay?), and fighting an already lost battle to stay conscious. _Come on,_ he scowled at himself, disgusted with how weak he had gotten, _stay afloat! Dammit, this body is too…weak…._ His visible eye eventually closed as he grew limp and plunged towards the ground, slowly falling into a deep sleep when –

"Look **out!**"

_Fwump!_

"Ow, shit!"

It was one thing to suddenly land on an apparently boney person when you were about to go into a deep sleep, but another to realize that said person was a girl while you're a guy. Not recognizing it as anyone he knew, he stiffened and rose as he thought of some human finding him weakened _again_ (oh boy, would Cresselia chew him out for that forever), although he was swaying woozily because of the sudden change of position.

Hm. Funny; he could only see a familiar Legendary sitting on the ground, rubbing – his? – head while grumbling. The phantom blinked, looked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Was he hallucinating?

"Aww, damn, what the hell hit me?" The feline gave 'his' probably throbbing head one last rub with 'his' three-fingered paws before looking up with a retort already at 'his' _physical_ lips, "Watch where you're going, you –" It was then 'he' realized who it was, and a startled 'eep!' found it's way to 'his' mouth instead as 'he' quickly covered it after mumbling, "Oops…."

All of this done with a voice that sounded as feminine as Cresselia's (which was pretty damn feminine).

"_D-D-Darkrai?_" That was 'his' telepathy, in that normal manly voice that he was used to, but he ignored it as he floated closer with his confused gaze glued to her face. She took one step away from him but stumbled clumsily and fell on her tail, not even bothering to levitate herself back up as she stared wide-eyed at his claw coming over to poke the paw covering her mouth.

"Mewtwo?"

She sighed, pushing his claw away as she stood erect and her lips tightened into a slim line as if to stop herself from speaking, daring him instead with her gaze to say something about it. She was always challenging, always taking a stab at someone with either her barbed telepathic tongue or her even sharper glower. This was the first time he (or anyone for that matter) had ever heard her actually physical voice. He had just assumed that 'he' didn't have one.

"Well?" She finally spoke up, getting irritated with his thoughtful silence.

Slowly, he inquired, "Should I just assume that you're a male with a naturally high-pitched voice?"

She scowled at him and growled rather un-feline-like, "I'd rather you assume I was a girl who'd rather be seen as a guy."

"Fair enough." He was quiet for a while, leaving them in an awkward silence, before asking, "Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Not even Arceus?"

She shook her head. "No, she never took the time."

"Hm," was all he said.

.

That was also the time that Mewtwo had learned a secret of the phantom's. Soon after that lovely 'conversation' had ended, he had blacked out from the pain and injuries received from Dialga and Palkia's battle, and she had been forced to take him into shelter in the closest place possible, which happened to be a cave. After she had built a fire to keep them both warm, she found Darkrai writhing on the ground, and after she held him down she heard him mumbling to himself and realized that he was having a nightmare. Really, it was embarrassing to be tortured by your own power, and the only ones who knew were Arceus, Cresselia, and now her. What was it with females knowing everything? Oh, well. As long as she didn't tease him, he was fine with her knowing, and vice-versa.

Anyways, she was troubled, and he was just about to go talk to her when suddenly Palkia came over and tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "Hey, umm…are you still miffed about back in Alamos Town?" His answer was an indifferent stare from the phantom, and he chuckled nervously and apologized for both him and Dialga before shuffling off and scurrying back to her side. The Temporal Pokemon glanced at him expectantly and inquired, "So? What did he say?"

"Nothing," he told her, and then added, "I think he's still angry."

She rolled her eyes and told him, "Well, duh! _You_ almost destroyed his garden or whatever, after all!"

Palkia frowned and retaliated, "Hey, it's not _my_ fault! _You_ cracked my pearl and made me angry!"

"Oh, like that makes it…."

They continued with their bickering as Darkrai shook his head. _They'll never change._ Then, remembering what he was doing before the interruption, he turned back around and searched the room for the clone again, frowning when he couldn't find her. _Where the hell did she go?_

"_Darkrai._"

If he had been standing on the ground, he would have jumped five feet into the air, but instead he simply turned to see Mewtwo standing there with her arms crossed and her gazed to the ground. Raising an eyebrow at the sight, he then went on to say, "Yes, Mewtwo?"

"_Come with me._" It seemed this was urgent because she had that look on her face, and he figured it had something to do with her secret. Shrugging so that anyone watching would think it wasn't too important, he floated after her while mulling over the thought of a serious conversation in private. _That certainly won't help the rumors. I wonder what she needs to talk about…._

She led him to one of the many unused rooms and they snuck inside, but when Mewtwo put a purple rubberband around the doorknob Darkrai frowned and started, "Hey, wait, doesn't that mean –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she muttered as she closed the door and locked it behind them, "but it's the only thing I could think of to keep them out."

"Well, it's not a good idea," he grumbled, "especially with all of these rumors they're spurting out about us being _gay_ and all…."

She glared at him over her shoulder for the comment before she sighed and turned to face him fully, admitting, "Actually, that's what I came to talk about."

Darkrai blinked. "…What?"

The feline rolled her eyes but stepped closer so that the distance between them was small, floating up to sit cross-legged in the air so that they were eye level to each other. When she was sure that she had his full attention, she went on to explain, "I need to talk to you about how we appear to the public."

"Oh, great." He mocked wiping his brow in relief, saying sarcastically, "I thought we were going to talk about _feelings._"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Alright, alright," he waved her glare off, "I was only joking. Of course, you could never take a joke."

"And I don't plan to any time soon." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I've noticed that the rumors are slowly getting more and more serious instead of just being those 'haha, that'd be funny' kind of buzz." She frowned at the thought before opening one eye to glance at him. "It's getting a bit irritating now."

"No kidding," he remarked dryly, "and now you've gone and made them worse."

"Let me talk!" She scowled at him, her tail waving in the force of her Psychic powers acting up in her anger, before she calmed them down with the flick of her wrist and returned to her solemn expression. She rarely lost control of her emotions, so this surprised him more than anything. Maybe she was seriously worried about this. And if _she_ was worried – Mewtwo, the ultimate man-made Pokemon – that made _him_ worried.

Darkrai frowned. "Alright, go on."

Her tail flicked once as she sneered. "Thanks for your permission." He was used to the sarcasm, so this didn't really offend him or anything. She was just hard to get to know because of her paranoia – after everything the humans had done to her,

* * *

**Below: An unfinished Mewtwo/Vespiquen oneshot. The vespiquen's name is Ibecca, for some reason.**

He didn't know why he had come this way, but it seemed that Fate had decided to intervene and make him enter the trees to the sanctuary of the forest, as if it would protect the white-and-purple feline and shield him from the outside world. As soon as he 'walked' (Mewtwo floats around using his Psychic powers) into it, he felt a strong presence deep within the soil, but he couldn't locate it and soon gave up to instead continue with his wanderings, something he did in his spare time (which was all the time). Although being counted as a Legendary gave him an elevated status, he didn't seem to have many responsibilities, but plenty were there for him to grab when he felt like it as he regularly kept the human population in check as was his nature. He had to make sure that they weren't going to do anything wicked again (those damn teams were getting on his nerves) and could actually tamper with their equipment to set them off course or stop their 'projects' and delay them for several weeks, and he found that it was these little things that kept the world in balance.

He soon came to a stop and lowered to the ground (so that his feet touched the soft and damp soil) near a waterfall that crashed down violently, sending sprays of water high into the air as it had fallen about one hundred feet from the high cliffs above, and he watched its power with dark narrowed eyes and felt it vibrate the ground beneath his feet before he closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of the rushing water. He had height to his advantage, looking rather threatening to anyone who saw him, and his long amethyst-colored tail was curled up slightly behind him as it swayed slightly in the light wind that came and tickled his fur. His heightened powers allowed him to examine a wide range of the forest, and he could see no other life forms for a long while – in fact, he didn't see any. It was as if the entire forest was empty for everything except water and trees, and a chill passed down his spine that he had no control over. He felt like he was being watched.

The solitude didn't last long. Mewtwo was alerted of someone's presence nearby as his Psychic powers suddenly discovered a pinprick not too far away. Of course, he didn't need it because he could hear someone muttering rather loudly with curses towards every Legendary and the entire universe in general. It seemed the world would not leave him alone after all. _Strange,_ he thought as he uncrossed his arms and stood still to listen, and it wasn't long until he could clearly distinguish what the approaching thing was saying. Surprisingly, it was feminine.

"Dammit, you bastards, I swear by Arceus that I'm gonna kick your ass and rip your guts out of your ears for sending me all the way out here. And to think what I do for them! I gave them a home, protection, and what do those ungrateful bastards do? They kick me out! My own home! I can't believe those selfish, unappreciative little –"

It was then that she finally came through the bushes and revealed her identity in the form of a Vespiquen angrily buzzing her way through the forest, albeit a bit lost looking because she would start going one way and then change her mind and go another. She had an hourglass figure as her abdomen was made of a giant piece of honeycomb (no doubt from her hive) connected to her smaller upper body by a ridiculously thin waist. She had a headdress-like ornament on her forehead that was reminiscent of a Pikachu in the color scheme, with two short and wide antennae arching up yet stopping short of the top of her upper body as they seemed to frame a ruby-plate in between them, and two rigid mandibles that didn't seem like they would be able to move and do what they were designed for. Her arms were at her sides as her two-clawed hands clenched and unclenched angrily like a pair of hungry monsters, and it was with this that Mewtwo frowned and then was noticed by the Bug/Flying-Type. Her eyes narrowed and glowed dangerously, although he doubted she could do any damage to him, and she snapped, "What're _you_ looking at, freak?"

His eyes narrowed as well, and his frown deepened as he replied coldly, "A rather annoying and vulgar bug who seems to have lost her home."

She crossed her short two-clawed arms and spat, "So? What's your point, jackass?"

He clenched his hands but refused to lose his anger to the lowlife of a Pokemon, and he answered her, "You should watch your tongue in the presence of a Legendary, _Vespiquen._"

She, however, seemed to take it like an empty threat and just turned her head away, retorting, "Don't give a damn about no Legendaries! If you all actually acted like you should, things like this wouldn't happen!" She then went back to glaring at him, making him itch to strangle her with his own two hands – and he normally used his Psychic powers for everything. She continued, "And another thing: if you're such a _Legendary,_ then how come you ain't hanging out with your _Legendary_ pals? Or are they all jackasses, too?"

The brashness and stupidity of this Pokemon astounded him, and it had to be a miracle that she survived _this_ long. He then commented, "For such an angry bee, it surprisingly doesn't seem to be directed to me entirely. A rebellious colony, perhaps?"

She huffed. "Damn straight. The bastards took everything I have, and then threw me out as if I was last week's trash!" She started to 'pace' around as she ranted, her wings giving a faint 'buzz' as she growled, "I mean, I gave them a home, I gave them all the food they needed, and they had the best protection possible that even an Ursaring would cry for its mommy! And then," she threw her arms up into the air, "some _new_ girl, a frickin' _shiny_ comes along, and they go 'whoopee', throw me out, and then swarm all over her as if she's a godsend!" She kept on pacing in the air, her claws now arced as if ready to Fury Swipes someone straight to Giratina's lair. "Those ungrateful bastards don't know what they're dealing with…."

Frowning at the Beehive Pokemon and her angry mutterings, he only kept silent as he stood there, trying to absorb the calming thunder of the waterfall even with her angry buzzing. It was getting increasingly difficult, however, because she kept yelling louder and louder, and eventually she was shrieking her disappointment to the world so loudly that an Exploud would be frightened into silence. His eyes were shut tight in concentration, but when her screaming of 'arrogant little pricks' rang in his ears louder than the waterfall, they snapped open as he snarled, "Stop your pointless shouting! Nobody _cares_ about your problems because they all have their own!"

"Hey," she turned to face him once more challengingly, "in case you haven't noticed, _buddy,_ I'm screaming to thin air, not _nobody._ And besides, even if I _was_ screaming to someone, _you're_ the only one around! And you don't give a flying Rattata's ass about me!"

"Damn straight," he sneered mockingly, and she glared at him with glowing red eyes and could be seen getting a Power Gem ready. He smirked mentally, knowing that she didn't stand a chance against him, so when she charged forward to crush his face, he simply used his Psychic powers to levitate her high above his head before throwing her towards the waterfall and through the wall of pounding water, probably getting sucked underneath and tumbling over and over again with the churning currents below. He mentally shrugged, knowing but not really caring that Arceus would look down on him for this, and was going to leave when suddenly he sensed the Bug/Flying-Type right before she crashed through the waterfall and zoomed towards him, barely missing him as he quickly reacted with a Aura Sphere, sending her flying into a tree. This time he was wary of her in case she got up to attack again, and when she carefully got back up before spitting Toxic at him he was prepared and simply Teleported from her shots, not letting her have a chance to poison him before he appeared right in front of her and used his Psychic powers to levitate her above his head, glowing a bright sky blue that reminded him of Mew's big curious eyes.

"You," he growled at the Beehive Pokemon as she squirmed trying to get out of his grip, "are foolish to think that you could take down a Legendary."

"Not foolish," she grunted, glaring down at him with glowing ruby eyes, "just confident. There's a difference, _Legendary,_ that I'm sure you are familiar with." As he narrowed his eyes at her, she pushed out her chin arrogantly and said with a sneer in her voice, "Yeah, that's right, _Mewtwo,_ remember? You fought the ancestor of all Pokemon as the world raged around you. You were confident, or as you say _foolish,_ that you would defeat the original because 'clones were better by far'." She crossed her arms and let them rest on her skinny waistline where it looked as if something had pinched her sides tightly until she had the hourglass figure Vespiquen were famous for.

_No one's supposed to remember that. _He had no clue what had given her that knowledge before he said so aloud. "How do you know about that? I've wiped everyone's mind about that event." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and his tone lowered to something that would scare any other Pokemon to death, literally. "No one should know."

"Well, I do." She stated it as if he should just accept it, and that irked him to no end. Then, she continued, "You know, that kid that you and Pinky nearly killed? He's a blabbermouth. I'm surprised he's able to get out of trouble these days, with _his_ big mouth!"

"That nuisance…." Yeah, he was grateful for the kid, but after a while he just gets annoying. Like Mew, except he wasn't grateful towards Mew at all. "I should Aura Sphere him in the gut."

The Vespiquen scoffed and muttered, "Yeah, well, you ain't got none, so you won't."

Mewtwo shook his head and asked himself, _Why am I chatting with her like some…some Legend?_ "I don't have time for this."

* * *

_Sorry for all of the old stuff! Just wanted to get this out of my folder, since I wasn't planning on finishing these and it was taking up space and looking all cluttered._

* * *

_Lots of dragon-y love,  
~DL ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena_


End file.
